Nos démons ne nous quittent jamais
by Michiyo M
Summary: Une nouvelle élève, une histoire d'amour qui débute mais un passé qui revient au galop pour tout chambouler. Car oui, nos démons ne nous laissent jamais... Sasuke va-t-il parvenir à affronter les siens pour son propore bonheur mais aussi pour celui de ceux qu'il aime? C'est un UA avec des persos un peu -beaucoup- OOC avec du yaoi (ItaDei en fond) et peut-être des lemons Sasu/?
1. Rencontre avec le nouveau

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle rencontre

Le soleil se levait déjà dans une ville voisine de la capitale Konoha. Il faisait beau malgré la fraicheur des températures et l'aube avait teinté le ciel d'une magnifique couleur orangée. Dans un grand pavillon moderne composé de trois étages et d'un petit jardin, un jeune homme de 16 ans venait à peine vient de se lever. Il passa devant la chambre de son grand frère rentré tard dans la nuit et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Il portait pour pyjama, un bas de jogging noir Nike et avait revêtu un t-shirt gris très ample. Comme il vient de se lever, on fera son portrait plus tard. Il s'assit donc à la table de la cuisine devant un bol de chocolat chaud et deux tartines de pain avec du Nutella. Après son délicieux petit déjeuner, il remonta pour se préparer dans la salle de bain accolée à sa chambre.

Il était brun, une chevelure ébène qui refusait de se laisser coiffer. Ses yeux, d'un noir d'encre profond, était teinté de cette petite lueur que possède toute personne ayant connu la tristesse, mais pas n'importe quelle tristesse. La tristesse qui détruit tout être au plus profond de son âme et qui n'épargne personne quand elle vous tombe dessus : j'ai nommé l'abandon. Toutefois, il cachait cela aux personnes les moins attentives derrière un sourire flamboyant qui ensoleillait votre journée. Il mesurait environ 1m68 et était finement musclé, juste comme il faut et sa peau était d'un blanc d'albâtre. Bref, il était canon. Il se vêtit d'un jean bleu sombre Kaporal, d'un t-shirt blanc Levis à manches courtes, d'un sweat gris et d'Air Max noires et blanches. Il se lava les dents et essaya tant bien que mal d'arranger ses cheveux corbeau puis se saisit de son sac de cours et de son manteau, une veste en similicuir noire, et sortit en direction de la gare de RER la plus proche.

Il y retrouva ses deux meilleurs amis, qui l'attendaient pour se rendre au lycée privé qu'ils fréquentaient :

« - Hey Sasuke ! Grouille-toi on va être en retard mec' ! l'interpela un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige

\- J'arrive Suigetsu! répondit le brun en pressant le pas. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps avec Pain ?

\- Nan t'en fais pas ça fait juste 5min ! le rassura un roux un peu plus grand que les deux autres»

Le premier et meilleur ami du brun avait des yeux bleus mais mettait des lentilles de couleur violette et avait teint ses cheveux en un blanc immaculé. Il se prénommait Suigetsu. Le second possédait deux orbes bleus océans, des cheveux orange feu et portait le nom de Pain. Ils étaient tous nés à quelques jours d'intervalles au mois de janvier 1999. Le roux et le blanc s'était rencontré à l'école primaire mais ils avaient rencontré Sasuke en 6ème dans le collège qu'ils avaient choisi d'intégrer. Ce collège privé, l'ANBU Academy, était situé dans la capitale, Konoha, et était parmi les plus réputé du pays malgré l'excentricité de ses élèves (comprenez pas un n'avait une couleur de cheveux ou d'iris naturelles). Depuis, ils avaient tissé des liens très forts et une grande complicité. Ils se connaissaient par cœur et ne faisait quasiment rien l'un sans les autres. Sui et Pain avaient des petites-amies se nommant respectivement Karin et Konan mais jamais elles ne purent concurrencés les amis de leur copain dans la connaissance de son caractère et de ses préférences. En bref, tout le monde les considérait comme des frères. Le blanc et le roux étaient désespérés de trouver un jour une copine au brun qui était un véritable aimant à fille incapable d'en trouver une qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était vraiment et surtout qui pourrait combler le vide qu'il avait laissé dans le cœur du brun.

Ils montèrent donc dans le RER et au fur et mesure que les stations défilaient, ils retrouvèrent nombre de leurs camarades. C'était la rentrée des vacances de Noël alors les embrassades n'en finissaient pas. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien quand une jeune fille blonde des plus superficielle et au courant de tous les potins de l'école lança une information des plus importantes et dont personne n'avait eu vent avant :

« - Hey Sasuke, t'es bien en 2nde4 nan? couina la fausse blonde en lançant sa longue queue de cheval blonde de son épaule gauche à son épaule gauche

\- Ouai ouai pourquoi Ino ? répondit le brun, visiblement blasé des interventions de la blonde

\- Bah t'es pas au courant ? s'étonna-t-elle en faisant cligner quarante-six mille fois ses grands yeux bleus clairs

\- Bah non sinon j'te demanderais pas ! *abrutie, pensa le brun*

\- Y'a un nouvel élève qui va débarquer dans votre classe comme Temari est partie. Apparemment c'est à cause d'un déménagement précipité et l'école à accepter de le prendre parce qu'il faisait partie d'une école dont Tsunade connaissait le proviseur et aussi parce que c'est un excellent élève.

\- Te es sérieuse là?

\- Ouai c'est ma mère qui me l'a dit ! »

Cette nouvelle perturba grandement le brun. Il était délégué de classe et jamais personne ne le mettait au courant des trucs importants ! Il était le seul délégué de la classe après que la fille, Temari no Subaku, eut quitté sans prévenir personne, l'établissement. Personne ne savait comment était le, ou la d'ailleurs, nouvel(le) élève et rien n'avait été mis en place pour l'accueillir avec un minimum de savoir-vivre et de manière chaleureuse. Les discussions sur le sujet allaient bon train dans le RER et tout le monde ne parlait plus que du mystérieux nouvel élève : Était-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Belle ou pas ? Pourquoi avait-il rejoint l'école en plein mois de janvier ? Ils rentrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et les trois amis se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur salle de cours respectives : labo de SVT pour Pain, salle de langue pour Suigetsu qui avait anglais et classe de cours normale pour Sasuke qui avait français.

Bien évidemment, la rumeur se répandit parmi toutes les personnes de la classe et lorsque la directrice-adjointe rentra dans la pièce, le silence se fit immédiatement, par respect tout d'abord, mais aussi et surtout parce que tous étaient pressés de savoir si la rumeur était fondée et, si oui, qui était le mystérieux élève qui allait rejoindre leur classe de oufs de l'aquarium. En effet, la direction semblait avoir regroupé tous les timbrés de la promotion dans cette classe de 2nde4. Tous avaient un âge mental de deux ans et demi et autant de discipline qu'un singe, ce qui n'empêchait pas la classe d'avoir les meilleurs résultats de la section, forte d'une solidarité et d'une entraide impressionnante entre ses membres. La directrice-adjointe, Shizune de son nom, se mit alors à parler avec son ton calme habituel, tout en faisait bouger ses cheveux brun coupés au carré lorsqu'elle bougeait la tête :

« - Alors, tout d'abord vous pouvez vous assoir. Je pense, si je m'en tiens à vos conversations avant que je rentre dans la classe, que vous avez pris connaissance de l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève dans votre classe.

*Un murmure s'éleva dans la pièce tout de suite tut par un geste de la main de la part de la directrice*

\- Je compte bien évidement sur vous pour la mettre à l'aise et l'intégrer à votre groupe-classe. Sasuke, je compte également sur vous pour que lui expliquiez l'emploi du temps, le fonctionnement de la cantine et de l'école en général.

\- Bien Madame, ce sera avec plaisir !

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Viens tu peux entrer maintenant »

C'est alors qu'une jeune fille passa le pas de la porte pour se rendre près du bureau où l'attendait le directrice-adjointe. Tout le monde s'était tu sur son passage et la dévisageait tant la surprise était grande. Cette jeune fille avait les cheveux teints en noir avec un tie-and-dye blanc. Ils lui arrivaient au creux des hanches et était lissés mais en aucun cas abimes. Une longue mèche traversait son visage de la gauche vers la droite et recouvrait ainsi son œil droit. Ses yeux d'ailleurs, étaient verts avec un motif ressemblant à une étoile marron autour de l'iris. Elle avait souligné son regard d'un trait de crayon noir et d'eyelineur noir également avec du mascara. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement rosies par le froid et sa peau était légèrement halée mais très pâle du fait de la fatigue surement. Ses oreilles étaient percées de trois trous garnis de boucles d'oreilles ressemblant à des croix, des nœuds et des anneaux, le tout dans les couleurs noires ou blanches. Elle mesurait environ 1m65 et était très mince, presque trop. Elle portait un perfecto en cuir avec des ailes dessinées avec des clous en argent dans le dos sous lequel elle avait mis un gilet rayé blanc et noir. Son t-shirt était également noir avec Link, le héros du jeu vidéo de Nintendo en mode zombie et tenant son cœur dans une main et son épée dans l'autre. Son jean était un skinny noir également, troué aux genoux et auquel elle avait ajouté des chaines en fer qui pendait sur sa cuisse gauche. Elle portait son sac sur son épaule droite. C'était un sac besace East pack noir sur lequel elle avait cousu des patchs avec des noms que personne ne reconnus ainsi que des motifs tels que des cœurs brisés ou des pentacles. Ses chaussures étaient des bottes New Rock en cuir noir avec des lacets et de hauts talons en métal. En bref, elle était belle mais paraissait tellement glaciale et tourmentée que personne ne put prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un chuchotement. Ce fut donc la voix de la directrice qui s'éleva de nouveau, brisant le silence qui avait suivi l'entrée de la jeune fille :

« - Tu veux te présenter toi-même ou veux-tu que je le fasse ?

\- Non merci, je peux m'en occuper. Merci beaucoup. »

Lorsque sa voix s'éleva dans la salle, les élèves ne purent qu'être captivé et pendu à ses lèvres. En effet, sa voix était dénuée de toute émotion et était légèrement plus grave que celle des jeunes filles de la classe. Elle était belle et inquiétante à la fois mais captivait tout le monde. Sa voix retentit de nouveau pour sa petite présentation que personne ne put, ou ne voulut l'interrompre ne serait-ce que par un soupir :

« - Je m'appelle Lithia Namikaze et j'ai 15ans. Je suis née le 20 décembre 1999 et je suis donc sagittaire pour ceux que ça intéresse. *certains prirent leur agenda et se dépêchèrent de noter en faisant le moins de bruit possible* Je ne tiens pas à vous faire part pour l'instant des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été transférée. Je suis assez bonne dans les matières scientifiques et je compte m'orienter dans cette filière pour devenir vétérinaire. Je joue de la guitare et de la basse et je fais de l'aïkido depuis 5ans ainsi que de la gymnastique et j'ai arrêté la natation cette année pour avoir plus de temps pour mes études. Je suis passionnée par les mangas et la culture japonaise en général, d'ailleurs je suis autodidacte pour ce qui est de l'apprentissage de cette langue. Je dessine beaucoup et j'adore écrire des fictions. Je pense que vous en doutez vu mon apparence mais je préfère mettre les choses au clair : je ne suis pas gothique, je suis emo, ce qui n'est sensiblement pas la même chose et si vous ne savez pas faire la différence chercher sur internet. Je suis une grande gameuse, autant sur PC que sur Xbox et mes jeux préférés sont Starcraft, Heroes of the Storm et Call of Duty et je touche ma bille en informatique mais ne venez surtout pas me parler de vos problèmes d'iPhone ou de Windows parce que vous n'avez qu'à passer sous Linux pour ne plus avoir de problèmes. Côté musique, même si je pense que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de ces groupes, mes favoris sont Sleeping With Sirens, Black Veil Brides et Avenged Sevenfold. Les styles de musique de j'aime sont donc l'Emocore, le Punk Rock, le Death Melody et la plupart des styles de métal dont le Black Metal et le métal symphonique. Voilà c'est à peu près tout, vous connaissez les grandes lignes et j'espère qu'on pourra passer une année sans se taper dessus. Où est-ce que je peux m'assoir ?

\- Bah viens à côté de moi ! Je suis délégué donc je vais t'aider pour toutes les formalités si tu veux ! répondit, sans hésiter, Sasuke que le discours de la nouvelle avait passionné. _*Pourquoi est-ce que son nom de famille me dit quelque chose ? Bon je dois rêver, pensa le brun*_ La nouvelle avait cette prestance et cette aura qui lui rappelait tant lui mais il préféra enfouir cette impression au plus profond de son subconscient.

\- Hn, répondit-elle d'un ton inexpressif ».

Elle alla donc s'assoir au deuxième rang, du côté du mur à côté du brun qui ne put s'empêcher de la regarder sans avoir la force de détourner le regard. La prof de français était enfin arrivée et le cours débuta avec 30min de retard. Sasuke expliqua à Lithia ce qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier et la jeune fille comprit tout parfaitement bien en corrigeant même les erreurs que le brun avait écrites par moment. Elle sortit donc une feuille de sa pochette violette translucide et se mit à écrire avec un stylo plume noir Parker avec une écriture des plus soignée et appliquée. Elle savait marier les couleurs à merveille et la présentation de sa feuille était tout simplement claire et belle. Sasuke n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle elle rattrapa son retard sur le texte qu'ils étudiaient. Elle avait compris en une heure plus que lui en quatre. Voyant qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer, il décida d'engager la conversation avec son énigmatique voisine :

«- Lithia?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux me dire d'où vient ton nom parce qu'il est pas commun et que je trouve qu'il te va super bien ! Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave hein ?

\- Alors comme ça tu trouves que mon prénom est sympa ?

\- Bah oui, j'aime beaucoup même !

\- En fait, la personne qui m'a donné mon prénom était un chimiste travaillant sur le lithium…

\- L'élément chimique ?

\- Bah oui quoi d'autre ?! Bref, quand je vins au monde, il réussit à convaincre sa femme d'adapter ce nom latin au nominatif neutre singulier en prénom au nominatif féminin singulier, ce qui donna Lithia.

\- C'est une super histoire ! Tu fais du latin ?

\- Mouais si on veut, faut connaitre la suite pour comprendre que c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un conte de fée… Oui et toi ?

\- Ouai je fais, je te passerais mon cahier pour que tu rattrapes ! Comment ça la suite de l'histoire ?

\- Merci mais tu sais, il y a truc que je déteste par-dessus tout !

\- Quoi ?

\- Les curieux ! dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires parce que la cloche annonçait la fin du cours. On a quoi maintenant ?

\- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir alors ! Je crois qu'on a anglais ! Suis-moi parce que c'est pas dans cette salle-là. Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer notre prof principale, une vraie folle shootée au RedBull ! rigola-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère

\- J'préfère le Monster perso mais j'aime la comparaison en tout cas, voyons si je suis du même avis ! »

Ils passèrent ainsi les trois heures de matin qui restait à savoir, après l'anglais, l'heure de maths, celle d'espagnol et celle d'histoire. Sasuke montrait ses notes à Lithia qui assimilait tout à une vitesse impressionnante et qui put même participer pendant les cours de langue avec un accent parfait dans chacune des deux langues. C'était à croire que cette fille n'était pas humaine ou alors qu'elle ne cessait pas de travailler mais il était clair qu'elle était douée, très douée et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à détrôner la première de la classe. Le brun et la noire s'entendait bien : Sasuke ne posait pas trop de questions sur la vie de Lithia mais racontait la sienne pour essayer de mieux saisir sa personnalité. Elle répondait avec une répartie impressionnante à ses pics et parlait avec une franchise qui n'était pas coutumière au brun. En effet, la franchise et l'honnêteté n'étaient pas des qualités possédées par les personnes de ce lycée et même de l'établissement entier : ici, rien ne comptait à par les relations établies et la popularité ; on se caressait dans le sens du poil, personne n'osant contredire l'autre et encore moins exprimer une opinion différent ou négatif. Lithia, elle, le faisait et cela ravissait le brun qui avait toujours cherché cette franchise chez quelqu'un d'autre que ses deux meilleurs amis.

Pendant le cours d'histoire, ils en vinrent à parler politique et économie et, à la plus grande surprise des deux ados, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils partageaient un avis complètement similaire et tout aussi contraire à celui qui était transmis par les médias et partagé par le plus grand nombre. Voyant que la jeune fille allait finir seule pour le déjeuner et étant certain qu'elle s'entendrait avec ses deux amis, le brun proposa à la noire de se joindre à lui. Elle accepta de bon cœur parce que, même si cela ne l'aurait pas déranger de manger seule, elle dut tout de même touchée par la proposition sincère du délégué. Ils rejoignaient la queue quand deux tornades fondirent sur le brun à la plus grande surprise de la jeune fille :

« - Sasuke ! T'était passé où ? On n'a pas arrêté de te chercher ce matin pendant la pause ! hurla Pain

\- Alors, c'est vrai vous avez un nouvel élève dans vot' classe ? questionna Suigetsu

\- Ouai ! Les gars, je vous présente Lithia ! annonça-t-il en poussant légèrement la jeune fille dans le dos pour la faire avancer

\- Sa-salut…dit-elle timidement »

Les amis du brun ne réagirent pas tout de suite, trop absorbés par la contemplation de cette jeune fille qui ressemblait à un ange, enfin à un ange déchu vu sa couleur de prédilection. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ses atouts parce qu'elle mettait tout en œuvre pour se cacher. Finalement, ce fut Pain qui prit la parole en premier :

« - Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Pain, 2nde5 ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance Lithia !

\- De même pour moi ! Suigetsu, mais appelle-moi Sui c'est plus simple ! Chui en 2nde6.

\- Enchantée…Ça ne vous dérange pas que je mange avec vous, parce que sinon je m'en vais hein ?

\- Nan nan aucun problème ! Comme ça on va pouvoir te connaître un peu mieux !

\- Okay ! répondit-elle du même ton dénué de sentiment»

Les quatre ados descendirent donc à la cafétéria sous le regard interrogatif des autres élèves : qui était cette fille que personne n'avait vu avant et surtout comment se faisait-il qu'elle mangeait avec les trois hommes alors que même les copines de ces derniers ne le pouvait pas ? Toutefois, les concernés n'y prêtèrent pas attention et les amis du brun commencèrent à comprendre pourquoi Sasuke avait invité la jeune fille malgré le pacte qu'ils avaient passé de ne manger que tous les trois : la jeune fille avait un caractère vraiment différent de toutes les cruches qui remplissaient les couloirs du lycée. Elle avait son opinion à elle et des arguments plus que valable pour le défendre. On pouvait aborder n'importe quel sujet, elle prenait part à la conversation, n'hésitant pas un seul instant à contredire ou même à démonter l'argumentaire d'un des garçons. Elle ne s'énervait pas quand on la contredisait mais quand Sasuke lui piqua des pâtes en laissant de la bolognaise dans son assiette, son ton changea :

« - Bordel tu pouvais pas faire attention merde !

\- Désolé, t'énerve pas…

\- Je mange quoi moi maintenant ?

\- Bah tu peux finir tes pâtes nan ? Il est pas malade Sasuke tu sais ! la taquina Pain

\- Je sais bien c'est pas ça qui me dérange ! Il a laissé de la bolognaise dedans et y'en a partout maintenant !

\- T'aime pas ça ?

\- C'est pas ça…

\- C'est quoi alors ? insista Sui

\- Bah chui végétarienne alors…

\- Oh merde chui désolé ! Je savais pas pardon ! s'excusa le brun

\- C'est pas grave t'en fais pas de toute façon j'ai plus faim ! répondit-elle en reprenant un peu son calme, consciente d'avoir peut-être un peu exagéré

\- C'est rien, j'ai déjà oublié ! dit-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire »

Ils finirent donc de manger sans encombre dans la bonne humeur qui avait caractérisé le début du repas. Ils déposèrent leur plateau à la plonge et montèrent dans la classe de 2nde4 où Lithia et Sasuke avait cours de 14h à 15h. Ils continuèrent à discuter sous le regard légèrement teinté de jalousie des autres filles qui avaient toutes essuyé un douloureux rejet de la part des garçons quand elles venaient leur parler alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Alors voir la nouvelle leur parler dès le premier jour et même rigoler et se moquer d'eux c'en était trop ! Elles se mirent donc d'accord pour lui faire comprendre où était sa place à cette emo qui se croyait tout permis ! Elles ne se doutaient alors absolument pas de la tournure qu'allait prendre les évènements…

La journée se termina sans encombre pour les deux ados après une heure de physique, une heure d'anthropologie et une heure de sciences économiques et sociales. Alors qu'ils rangeaient leur classeur, Sasuke questionna Lithia :

« - Mais au fait, t'habites où ?

\- J'habite du côté de Suna. Je dois prendre le RER alors je me vais me dépêcher parce que c'est loin et que je déteste les transports !

\- Tu déconnes est?

\- Bah pourquoi?

\- J'habite à Suna aussi avec Sui et Pain. Si tu veux on rentre ensemble comme ça t'es pas toute seule ! proposa-t-il étonné de sa propre spontanéité

\- Ouai je veux bien s'ils sont d'accord, je déteste avoir l'impression de m'imposer…

\- T'inquiètes t'es la bienvenue Lili ! répondit Sui qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle pour voir où en était Sasuke et qui avait du coup tout entendu de leur discussion

\- Je déteste qu'on me donne des surnoms mais c'est sympa !

\- Je retiens alors ! Allez en route, c'est pas la porte à côté et je veux pas avoir à poireauter pendant quarante ans sur le quai parce que vous avez mis trois plombes à ranger vos affaires ! répliqua Pain qui venait de rentrer à son tour. »

Ils sortirent alors tous les quatre par la grande porte rouge de l'établissement et se dirigèrent vers la station de RER en lançant des pics. Lithia se sentait à l'aise, elle avait enfin l'impression d'être acceptée et de ne pas avoir à jouer de rôle. Elle se plaisait avec ses trois garçons qui la prenaient comme elle était et qui ne se retenaient pas de l'embêter parce qu'elle était une fille ou qu'elle était différente. Ils parlèrent jeux vidéo et devoirs. Ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone pour la nouvelle puisse les joindre en cas de problèmes sur les cours ou les exos mais aussi pour pouvoir se parler. Ils s'ajoutèrent sur Facebook et créèrent un groupe de discussion à quatre. Lithia était aux anges de s'intégrer si vite et aussi bien. Si les journées se passaient toutes comme ça, elle n'aurait plus à se plaindre, du moins de sa scolarité…

Le train se vida au fur et à mesure des stations et quand Suna fut annoncée, ils descendirent et se séparèrent à la sortie, Pain allant à droite, Suigetsu tout droit et Sasuke et Lithia à gauche. Les deux ados continuèrent leur route en parlant sans se rendre compte qu'ils suivaient le même itinéraire. Soudain Sasuke s'arrêta en disant qu'il était arrivé et Lithia se rendit compte que sa maison était juste en face de la sienne. Sasuke lui dit qu'il l'attendrait demain matin pour qu'ils fassent le chemin ensemble et que si elle avait des problèmes d'organisation ou de compréhension, elle n'aurait qu'à l'appeler et il débarquerait chez elle ! Elle sourit intérieurement à cette idée et son regard émeraude se voila quelques secondes. Elle dit au revoir au brun et rentra chez elle en même temps que lui qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet ange qui était apparu devant lui pour chambouler sa vie… Il ne se doutait alors pas de ce que vivait la jeune fille une fois le pas de la porte franchit. Il fit ses devoirs, guettant un message, un appel ou même un Facebook de la jeune fille mais rien ne vint si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir aux alentours de 22h, les rêves hantés par une certaine noiraude.

Mwa : Voilà le premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction!

Sasuke: Oh mon Dieu

Naruto: Pourquoi?

Mwa : ?

Sasuke : Pourquoi est-ce qu'une nouvelle folle doit faire son apparition tous les jours pour nous torturer et nous faire faire n'importe quoi?

Mwa : Je ne vous fais pas faire n'importe quoi! Enfin pas pour le moment...

Sasuke : Et c'est quoi ce caractère que j'ai dans ta fic' et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fille qui débarque comme une fleur d'on sait pas où en me volant mon caractère d'asocial ?

Naruto : Je ne suis même pas là alors te plains pas !

Mwa : J'aime pas le caractère que Kishimoto-sama t'as fait c'est pas ma faute et t'en fais pas Naru-chan tu vas finir par arriver mais je sais plus quand exactement. Lithia est le fruit de mon imagination et j'l'aime assez alors on critique pas !

Naruto : En même temps elle te ressemble vachement mise à part la couleur des cheveux alors ce serait chelou que tu l'aimes pas !

Mwa : C'est pas faux mon Naru-chou, c'est pas faux…

Sasuke : JE VAIS TE TUER !

Mwa : Tiens ça faisait longtemps

Sasuke (en rogne) : IL N'Y A QUE MOI QUI PEUT DONNER CE GENRE DE SURNOMS A NARUTO C'EST CLAIR ?

Mwa : Pfffff Je fais ce que je veux et si t'es pas d'accord je case Naru-CHAN avec Neji et toi je te fais épouser Sakura !

Naruto : Tiens-toi tranquille Sasu-chou parce que je ne supporterais pas de vivre avec Neji et toi tu tuerais Sakura au bout de deux minutes et je serais obligé d'aller de voir en prison et ce serait insupportable !

Sasuke : Hm…D'accord je veux bien attendre la fin de sa fic' débile avant de me servir de mon bazooka et de mon katana que je viens d'aiguiser

Kakashi : Lâcher des coms pour sauver l'auteure (quoi j'ai rien à faire là ?)


	2. Une confession et des révélations

**Disclamer (je suis désolée de l'avoir oublié pour le premier chapitre):** Les personnages du manga Naruto appartiennent tous à Kishimoto-sensei (et heureusement pour eux). Le personnage de Lithia m'appartient ainsi que l'histoire.

 **Note 1 :** Le rythme de publication de cette fanfiction sera d'un chapitre tous les deux jours. Si jamais un retard devait survenir, il sera indiqué à la fin du chapitre précédent.

 **Note 2 :** Les réponses aux reviews (si reviews il y a) se feront au début du chapitre suivant celui commenté dans la mesure où je ne risque pas de spoiler la suite de l'histoire bien sûr !

Bonne lecture

Michiyo M.

Chapitre 2 : Une confession et des révélations

Cela faisait deux mois que Lithia Namikaze avait rejoint la classe de 2nde4 et qu'elle avait rencontré Sasuke Uchiwa, Suigetsu Hôzuki et Pain et on était donc mardi, vers la mi-mars. A force de rester avec les trois ados, elle avait pu faire la connaissance des copines de Sui et de Pain, Karin et Konan. Les deux filles l'avaient tout de suite accepté et les six jeunes gens ne se quittaient plus. Lithia commençait à s'ouvrir de plus en plus aux autres personnes de la classe et tous l'appréciait pour sa gentillesse et le fait qu'elle aidait tout le monde sans distinction. Elle ne riait jamais ni même ne souriait et restait très discrète mais elle était au fur et à mesure devenue un élément à part entière de la classe et semblait appartenir au décor : sa présence était appréciée et son absence de suite remarquée. Les profs n'en revenaient de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait rattrapée les cours et avec laquelle elle s'était faite adoptée par la classe. Les gens l'interpellaient dans les couloirs, l'invitaient à des soirées, lui proposaient des sorties,… La jeune fille acceptait toujours de bon cœur et offrait des cadeaux toujours adaptés comme si elle connaissait les gens depuis toujours.

Le temps aidant, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Sasuke qui ne la quittait plus d'une semelle. Tout le monde pariait sur la date à laquelle ils finiraient ensemble mais Lithia ne semblait pas se rendre compte des sentiments que le brun éprouvait pour elle ou alors elle ne voulait pas les voir. Le brun commençait à perdre espoir mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis à qui il avait confié sa peine. C'est ainsi qu'un matin, Pain rejoint Sasuke dans sa classe pendant la pause alors que Suigetsu, aidé par Karin et Konan, entrainait Lithia autre part. Les deux couples avaient eu une idée pour rapprocher les deux derniers célibataires de groupe :

«- Sasuke!

\- Oh salut Pain! Alors ce contrôle d'histoire ?

\- Super comme d'hab' ! T'as 5min, il faut que je te parle d'un truc !

\- Ouai bien sûr !

\- Avec les trois autres on a trouvé un plan pour que tu puisses te confesser à Lithia sans être dérangé par des personnes extérieures. Il ne vous manque pas une déléguée depuis le départ de Témari ?

\- Si si mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça va être utile…

\- Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout steuplait. T'as cas proposé à la classe qu'elle devienne la nouvelle déléguée. Comme vous finissez tous les jours les cours à 17h et que vos conseils ont lieu à 18h, ça te laisse une heure pour lui parler !

\- Mouai…Tu penses que ça peut marcher ?

\- Y'a pas de raison tout le monde l'adore ! Sauf tes admiratrices secrètes bien sûr ! rigola le roux

\- Arrête avec ça ! J'demanderais à la prof principal si c'est possible et puis on verra bien. Mais je fais quoi si elle me fout un râteau ?!

\- Toi t'as toujours pas remarqué tous les regards qu'elle te lance ni son attitude envers toi ! Elle te connaît par cœur et se débrouille toujours pour être assise à côté de toi partout où on va ! Et puis ses cookies en forme de cœurs pour ton anniv' étaient un sacré indice aussi !

\- Tu crois ?

\- De toute façon si tu ne tentes pas tu ne sauras jamais et cette histoire te bouffera toute ta vie. En plus, si c'est réciproque, vous perdez du temps !

\- Ouai pas faux. On a anglais là tout de suite donc je vais mettre tes conseils en place et on verra bien ce que ça donne ! »

La sonnerie marquant la fin de la pause retentit marquant également la fin de la conversation des deux amis. Sasuke prit son sac et attendit que Lithia récupère ses affaires pour qu'ils se rendent ensemble en salle de langue. Ils discutèrent un peu des nouveaux mangas que la noiraude avait fait découvrir au brun ainsi que des nouveautés musicales des groupes que Sasuke avait fini par apprécier après avoir écouté quelques chansons qui étaient sur le portable de la jeune fille. Ils prirent place dans le fond de la classe, à côté du mur. Sasuke posa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le bureau de la prof sous le regard interrogatif de Lithia. Ils parlèrent à voix basse quelques instants avant que Sasuke ne se retourne vers la classe et fasse son annonce. La jeune fille faillit tomber de sa chaise en l'entendant :

« - Comme vous le savez tous, l'ancienne déléguée Temari a quitté l'établissement avant les vacances de Noël et il faut que nous lui trouvions une remplaçante pour respecter les règles fixées par le lycée. Je pensais, en accord avec certains, que Lithia était une excellente candidate pour ce poste. Nous pouvons voter à main lever si vous voulez ce sera plus simple.

\- HEIN ? Et mon avis on s'en fiche ?

\- Deux ! Nan tu peux voter aussi t'en fais pas. Ta voix compte autant que n'importe quelle autre ! »

Lithia se renfrogna sur sa chaise et regarda tour à tour tous ses nouveaux camarades. Elle ne cessait de penser que malgré sa soudaine popularité, les gens ne lui parlait que parce qu'elle était devenu proche de Sasuke et de ses amis. Jamais elle n'aurait pu prédire ce qui allait se passer. Sasuke demanda à ceux qui était pour l'élection de la noire et toutes les mains sauf celle de la concernée se levèrent d'un même mouvement et dans une clameur d'euphorie et de profonde conviction. La prof réagit donc :

« - Bien ! Je pense que nous n'avons pas besoin de compter les voix n'est-ce pas ? Lithia, acceptes-tu de prendre cette responsabilité ?

\- C'est très inattendu mais je suppose qu'une occasion comme celle-ci ne se refuse pas. Vous me faîtes confiance et il est de mon devoir de répondre à vos attentes alors c'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte.

\- Voilà qui est parfait. Sasuke tu peux rejoindre ta place. Le conseil du 2ème trimestre aura lieu jeudi à 18h donc soyez à l'heure !

\- Bien Madame ! répondirent les deux délégués en chœur ».

Le cours se passa sans accros et les deux amis se parlaient doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer de la prof qui haïssait les bavards :

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me proposer ?

\- J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne occasion pour toi d'intégrer un peu plus et puis je voulais pas rentrer tout seul à 18h…avoua le brun

\- Ah d'accord…Je m'attendais vraiment pas à faire l'unanimité…Tu les as acheté c'est ça ? Avoue !

\- Même pas vrai d'abord ! C'est juste que les gens t'apprécies beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses et pas seulement parce que tu traînes avec nous. Ils t'apprécient pour toi, ton caractère et ce que tu leur apporte. J'm'en doutais que tu t'en rendais pas compte alors c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai proposé ça !

\- Hum merci en tout cas ! Ça me fait drôlement plaisir ! lui sourit-t-elle

\- Ce normale!

\- Sasuke écoute le cours ou je te le fait recopier sur une tablette de bois avec de la cire et un stylet !

-Ou-oui madame désolé ! »

Lithia rit doucement. Il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'elle dévoilait son sourire et aussi son rire et à chaque fois, le cœur de Sasuke faisait un bond dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ce rire pur et cristallin. L'heure se termina ainsi que la matinée et les deux amis rejoignirent le reste du groupe pour le déjeuner. Une fois à table, Lithia décida de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en cours d'anglais sans se douter une seule seconde que tous étaient dans le coup :

« - Vous devinerez jamais ce que Sasuke a fait pendant le cours d'anglais ! lança-t-elle

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce crétin ?

\- Crétin toi-même d'abord et laisse-la finir ! répliqua le brun en lançant un bout de pain sur le blanc qui l'avait provoqué

\- Il a proposé à la classe que je devienne la nouvelle déléguée parce que l'ancienne est plus là…J'en suis pas revenue quand ils ont tous dit qu'ils étaient d'accord !

\- Moi ça m'étonne pas ! lui répondit Karin. Tu es super comme fille alors c'était normal qu'ils soient d'accord. C'est plutôt le contraire qui m'aurait étonnée !

\- Merci 'Rin !

\- De rien Lili ! Allez mange sinon tes petits pois vont être froids et Sasuke va te chourer le peu de pâtes qu'il te reste !

\- Maiiiiieuuuuuuh c'est même pas vrai je suis pas un dalleux à ce point quand même !

\- Tu les veux Sas'ke parce que j'ai plus faim ? questionna innocemment –ou pas- Lithia

\- Donne donne-les moi ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant le piège tendus par Lithia et dans lequel leur ami avait plongé la tête la première sans même s'en rendre compte. Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur : les filles parlaient de ce qu'elles allaient mettre pour la soirée de samedi en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'un garçon de la classe du brun et de la noire tandis que les garçons parlaient foot et tennis.

Ils remontèrent en classe, toujours dans la seconde 4 qui était la plus vivante, et Lithia donna ses devoirs à Sasuke qui ne les avait pas fait –pour changer- et qui risquait donc de se faire torturer par la prof de physique pendant toute l'heure. Les filles décidèrent de se donner rendez-vous le samedi matin chez Karin pour qu'elles se préparent pour la soirée qui avait lieu le soir chez un dénommé Kiba Inuzuka qui fêtait son anniversaire par la même occasion, et que les garçons les rejoindraient pour qu'ils y aillent tous ensembles. La cloche sonna et ils se rendirent tous dans leurs salles respectives.

La prof entra et le cours débuta sur une annonce que le prochain cours de sport pour le groupe 3 ne serait pas course de fond mais piscine. Le groupe 3 était celui de Sasuke et de Lithia et ces-derniers ne manquèrent de faire remarquer leur désaccord. Le cours de sport avait lieu le vendredi matin de 8h à 10h et malgré le fait que le printemps commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, les températures restaient fraîches, beaucoup trop fraîches pour se baigner dans le bassin extérieur et pas chauffé ! Alors que les autres râlaient à cause du froid et du fait qu'ils détestaient la piscine, Lithia perdit tout simplement son sourire et se renferma sur elle-même en s'enfonçant un plus sur sa chaise. Le brun s'en rendit compte :

« - C'est vraiment chiant la piscine hein ? T'aimes vraiment pas ça on dirait !

\- Nan c'est pas que j'aime pas, c'est juste un petit peu plus compliqué que ça en vérité mais cherche pas c'est pas grave… lui répondit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

\- Ah d'accord… Bah si tu veux quand même en parler à quelqu'un je suis là, c'est peut-être un truc de filles que je peux pas connaître ou comprendre tout à fait mais je t'écouterais tout le temps quoique tu es à me dire et sans jamais te juger donc…

\- Je sais ça ! Merci beaucoup Sas'ke mais j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps avant d'en parler… se radoucit-elle

\- Y'a rien qui presse, quand tu seras prête je serais là ! Allez maintenant sors une feuille parce que même si t'as pas besoin de prendre des notes pour te taper des 18 bah ça la fou mal si la prof te grille en train de me déconcentrer !

\- Hein ?! Genre c'est moi qui te déconcentre ? T'as besoin de personnes, t'as suffisamment de monde dans ta tête pour ça !

\- Méchante !

\- Et fière de l'être !

\- Sasuke ! Lithia ! Je vous dérange peut-être avec mes histoires de concentration molaire et de quantité de matière ?

\- Non non désolée Madame je lui demandais juste s'il pourrait me passer les références de son livre d'annales de physique pour que je m'achète le même.

\- D'accord mais continuez plus tard !

\- Oui Madame !

\- T'es trop forte ! Comment tu trouves des histoires pareilles sérieux ?

\- Chais pas ça vient tout seul dans mon cerveau et mes lèvres le recrachent. Mon corps agit indépendamment de ma volonté.

\- 'spèce de folle

\- Arigato! »

Le cours de physique se termina dans la bonne humeur et le ras le bol des élèves qui étaient complètement perdus dans cet océan de nouvelles formules et notions. Ils enviaient un peu –beaucoup- Sasuke qui aurait droit à des cours particuliers avec la plus brillante élèves de la classe vu qu'ils étaient voisins. L'information avait fait le tour de l'école à vitesse grand V pour la plus grande gêne de la jeune fille qui ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que tout le monde sache où elle habitait.

La journée s'acheva sur deux heures de français qui passèrent lentement, très lentement. La prof passait son temps à sortir des termes savants et compliqués sans les expliquer et à s'emmêler les pinceaux dans le plan du commentaire sur le poème qu'ils étudiaient. Même si Lithia suivait et comprenait la majorité de ce qu'il se passait, elle trouvait le temps long, très long. Sasuke s'était littéralement écroulé sur sa table pour ne plus se relever et la jeune fille s'ennuyait ferme sans son voisin pour parler. Les gens devants et derrière elle était trop absorbé à essayer de comprendre le mot «hypotypose» pour daigner lui accorder un peu d'attention. Elle croisa ses bras devant elle sur la table, mis sa tête dessus et…la cloche retenti sans lui laisser le temps de se réfugier dans les bras de Morphée. Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut et envoya sa trousse voyager en direction du sol, la vidant de l'intégralité de son contenu par la même occasion. Lithia ne put retenir un léger sourire que personne ne perçut, alors que la grande majorité des élèves de la classe éclata de rire car ils avaient remarqué que le brun avait sombré dans les abîmes du sommeil. La prof ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, trop occupée à retrouver l'effaceur de tableau qui se trouvait dans sa main (je vous laisse juger de la mesure de l'intelligence de ce Flamby ambulant).

Les deux amis rangèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la 2nde5 pour attendre Pain, car Sui avait fini plus tôt ainsi que Karin et Konan qui étaient tous trois en seconde 6. Ils avaient le meilleur emploi du temps car ils ne faisaient pas de latin. Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la gare, Lithia racontant le dernier épisode de la série des Aventures de Sasuke en cours de français à un Pain plié en deux et un Sasuke faisant semblant de bouder mais qui au fond était heureux qu'elle l'observe à ce point. Ils retrouvèrent d'autres de leurs camarades sur le quai et firent un bout de trajet avec eux, assourdissants les autres passagers avec leurs concours de débilités. Les trois amis se séparèrent à la gare de Suna et le brun et la noiraude se retrouvèrent seuls pour la première fois de la journée :

"- Sasuke? demanda la jeune fille

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça en anglais ? Me répète pas les raisons que tu m'as donné en classe stp, je veux les vrais raisons !

\- Et bien…pas tout de suite ! Je te dirais tout en temps voulu t'en fait pas mais pas maintenant.

\- D'accord…

\- Me fais pas la tête hein ?

\- Nan nan t'en fais pas ! Je garde des trucs pour moi aussi donc j'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher de faire pareil. Mais j'espère que tu fais pas ça pour me faire comprendre que ça te dérange que je ne livre pas tous les secrets de ma triste existence ?

\- Nan pas du tout ! J'accepte tout à fait tes choix et je me dis que si tu ne me dis pas tout tout de suite c'est qu'il y a une bonne voire une excellente raison. Si je ne te parle pas du pourquoi j'ai fait ça c'est que je prépare le moment opportun où je pourrais tout t'avouer. »

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et rentra chez lui, les joues vermeilles de gêne. Lithia eut un moment d'absence suite à ce déferlement de marques d'affection de la part du brun puis elle rentra chez elle en se protégeant la tête et en espérant qu'ils ne feraient pas trop de bruits pour que les voisins ne découvrent rien…

Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons maintenant nous penchez sur ce qui se passait dans cette maison où personne d'autre que la famille Namikaze n'avait le droit de pénétrer. En effet, Lithia n'avait le droit d'inviter personne et personne n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre que les quatre membres de la famille dans la maison. Lithia avait donc un demi-frère de 9 ans son cadet. Elle vivait avec la femme qui lui avait donné la vie ainsi qu'avec son beau-père, père du jeune garçon. Lithia n'avait jamais porté sa mère dans son cœur et s'était réciproque : elles ne pouvaient rester dans la même pièce plus de cinq minutes sans que cela ne finisse dans une bataille où brosse à cheveux et chaussons volaient vers le corps de la jeune fille sous les insultes les plus violentes. Cette situation avait empiré avec la rencontre, le remariage de sa mère et la naissance de son demi-frère. C'était simple : il était tout et elle n'était rien. Lui avait tout et elle, on ne fêtait même pas son anniversaire, elle n'avait rien à Noël et d'ailleurs elle le passait toute seule puisque les gens avec qui elle partageait son toit –ne lui parlez jamais de famille- partait dans la famille de l'homme qui était son beau-père au nom de la loi. Personne ne la supportait là-bas et c'était réciproque. Mais malgré tout, elle espérait qu'un jour ils l'acceptent, mais elle savait que cet espoir était vain. Lithia avait fini par devenir emo, elle avait teint ses magnifiques cheveux blonds vénitiens aux reflets cuivrés, percé ses oreilles, changé toute sa garde-robe avec une partie de l'argent de sa pension alimentaire, découvert des groupes de musiques qui chantaient ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même et changé son comportement. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et ses bras en portaient la marque indélébile qu'elle cachait de son mieux avec des gilets ou des gants. Personne ne se souciait plus de ce qu'elle faisait et elle pouvait bien mourir que personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Elle faisait le ménage, la cuisine, les machines, s'occupait de son demi-frère sans avoir le droit de lui refuser quelque chose et elle se faisait frapper sans aucune raison juste parce que ses «parents» avaient besoin de se défouler. Elle travaillait sans relâche pour être la meilleure et pouvoir gagner sa vie le plus vite possible et pouvoir se barrer de cet endroit qui ne signifiait que peur et haine pour elle. Elle pleurait le soir, seule dans sa chambre avec des bandages sur les bras et les jambes, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Sa vie était un enfer mais cet enfer s'était adoucit grâce à sa rencontre avec un certain brun.

Il était gentil, attentionné, drôle et soucieux de son bien-être. Il n'avait jamais fait de remarques quand elle refusait de lui parler de sa famille ou de la raison pour laquelle elle arrivait certains jours avec des bandages sur les bras ou qu'elle boitait. Il savait qu'elle mentait mais n'avait jamais relevé et elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Lui et ses amis l'avaient acceptée sans poser de questions et grâce à cela, sa vie scolaire était moins pénible qu'auparavant. Elle avait trouvé une autre échappatoire à l'infernale vie privée qu'elle possédait. Lithia savait que ses sentiments envers le jeune homme avaient évolué mais elle refusait de l'admettre, de peur d'être blessée une nouvelle fois. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent mais elle voulait être sûre de ne pas se tromper et attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Ce soir-là n'échappait pas à la règle et dès qu'elle passa le pas la porte, elle fut assaillie par sa mère qui la fouetta avec une ceinture à cause de son retard de pauvres minutes à cause du RER. Son beau-père arriva et la savata avec sa chaussure pour lui apprendre à pleurer devant son petit frère. La jeune fille dut préparer le repas et aller laver l'intégralité du deuxième étage avant de pouvoir aller faire ses devoirs. Les larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler mais sa voix était toujours tremblotante. Elle s'assit à son bureau et commença ses exercices de maths quand son frère rentra dans sa chambre et entreprit de l'embêter. Il voulait ceci, déchirait cela, vidait son armoire, hurlait pour la déconcentrer et s'arrêtait à chaque fois qu'un des parents passaient devant la porte. Il s'en alla après avoir la pièce sans dessus-dessous et bien sûr, quand la mère de Lithia pénétra dans la chambre en découvrant le champ de bataille, elle insulta la jeune fille et la fit tomber de sa chaise en retournant cette-dernière. Elle lui vida sa trousse sur la tête et lui balança son cahier et son livre de maths. La jeune fille retint ses larmes et entreprit de tout ranger, cachant de son mieux son énervement et sa tristesse. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle passa dans la salle de bain pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures trop visibles. Elle aperçut alors que son compas, en tombant de sa trousse, lui avait fait une grande griffure sur la joue droite.

« Désolée petit chat imaginaire mais je vais encore devoir dire que c'est de ta faute si j'ai des marques de griffures…pensa-t-elle en quittant la pièce ». La jeune fille descendit pour mettre la table et mettre le diner à réchauffer. Elle ne mangeait pas en même temps que les autres et devait faire le service. Ils quittèrent tous la table et elle débarrassa, fit la vaisselle et mit le reste des plats au frigo : elle ne mangeait qu'à la cantine le midi pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis et car elle n'avait du tout le cœur à manger dans cette maison. Elle monta pour faire prendre la douche à son frère qui mit évidement de l'eau partout et refusa de mettre le pyjama qu'elle avait préparé. Elle dut repasser un coup de serpillère dans la pièce et prendre le pyjama qui était tout en bas de la pile de vêtements de son frère pour ne pas se reprendre une volée. Une fois que tous furent couchés, elle sortit de la maison et s'assit sur la balancelle dans le petit coin d'herbe devant la maison tout en regardant la maison où le brun habitait et se mit à pleurer silencieusement de peur de réveiller l'un ou l'autre de ses tortionnaires. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, si bien que quand le brun sortit de chez lui pour aller mettre le sac poubelle dans la grande poubelle, elle ne le vit même pas.

Sasuke aperçut quelqu'un assis sur la balancelle dans le jardin de la maison de Lithia et décida de s'avancer pour pouvoir enfin rencontrer l'un des membres de la famille de la jeune fille qui faisait battre son cœur. Il espérait secrètement que ce fut elle, bien qu'il fut tard et qu'elle n'aurait rien eu à faire là ne serait-ce qu'à cause de la fraîcheur du temps. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il percevait comme un bruit étouffé de sanglots et pressa le pas, inquiet. Il découvrit la lycéenne sur la balancelle, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et serrant contre elle une peluche. Elle était en boule, la tête dans les genoux et ne vit que le garçon que lorsque celui-ci l'interpella doucement : « - Lithia ? ». S'apercevant de sa présence, la jeune fille passa rapidement ses mains sur ses joues pour sécher les larmes qui continuaient de couler et tenta de reprendre contenance. Elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui, en tremblant :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Rentre chez toi personne ne doit te voir me parler !

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

\- Chut ! S'ils se réveillent je suis morte ! Les gens avec qui j'habite ne supportent pas de voir des gens traîner aux alentours de la maison et s'ils me voient en train de te parler alors que je ne suis même pas censée être dehors je vais me faire tuer littéralement !

\- Et ça c'est quoi encore ? dit-il en touchant la griffure sur sa joue droite. La jeune fille frémit et se préparait à sortit son excuse passe partout avant qu'il ne l'interrompe

\- Je veux la vraie raison parce que je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a pas de chat dans cette maison !

\- Je-je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant ! Je suis désolée, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…Je ne vais t'apporter que des problèmes si tu continues à me parler ici ! File vite avant qu'ils ne te voient, je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'ils te fassent du mal ! Je te raconterais tout je te le promets mais pas maintenant, je t'en prie…le supplia-t-elle, les yeux noyés de larmes

\- D'accord, je te laisse pour ce soir mais je veux tout savoir demain c'est clair ? Allez, rentre chez toi, tu vas choper la crève. Bisous et à demain Lili… répondit-il en s'éloignant

\- Merci…merci et désolée Sasuke…murmura-t-elle avant de rentrer dans le pavillon. »

Elle monta aussi vite et aussi doucement que possible dans sa chambre mais elle tomba sur sa mère qui était passée aux toilettes et qui lui mit une nouvelle dérouillée en découvrant qu'elle n'était toujours pas couchée. Le bruit réveilla son beau-père qui se mit à la taper aussi. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois qu'elle fut étalée par terre, incapable de se relever et au bord de l'inconscience. Le sang coulait de son nez et de sa bouche, son corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses visibles par les trous que les monstres avaient faits dans ses vêtements. Elle ne pleurait plus et senti des bras la prendre et la jeter dans son lit, dans cet état pitoyable, sans prendre la peine de désinfecter les plaies ou encore de la mettre en pyjama. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle ne fut pas capable de se lever tant ses jambes la faisaient souffrir. Sa mère rentra dans la chambre et sans prendre la peine de la regarder plus que ça, elle lui annonça qu'elle n'irait pas en cours aujourd'hui en raison de sa condition physique : personne ne devait savoir ce qui se tramait dans la maison Namikaze. Lithia acquiesça aux paroles de sa pseudo-mère et quand elle fut assurée que tous avaient quitté le domicile familial, elle entreprit de se lever pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle accéda difficilement à la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Elle sortit du coton et de l'alcool à 90° pour tout désinfecter ainsi que de la crème pour ses bleus. Elle changea les bandages sur ses bras et mit des vêtements propres après avoir pris une bonne douche. Son corps la faisait encore souffrir et la voix lui manquait, toutefois elle saisit son téléphone et appela Sasuke qui devait s'inquiéter de ne pas l'avoir vu en bas de chez lui, et même aux premières heures de cours. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d'entendre la voix de son ami à l'autre bout de la ligne :

« - LITHIA ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi t'es pas là ?

\- Mais laisse-la répondre espèce d'abruti fini ! La voix de Pain lui parvint mais ne parvint à lui arracher un sourire malgré le comique de la scène

\- Je suis chez moi. Je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui parce que je ne me sens pas bien. Je t'appelle parce que je savais bien que tu t'inquièterais mais ne t'en fais pas je serais là demain. Tu pourras me prendre les devoirs ?

\- T'es sûre ? Je passerais chez toi après manger pour te les déposer.

\- Nan surtout pas ! Appelle-moi et je passerais !

\- Si tu es malade tu ne sors pas de chez toi je suis désolé !

\- Si tu viens chez moi ce sera encore pire. Je préfère marcher, s'il te plaît Sasuke…

\- Bon d'accord mais tu me raconteras tout hein ?

\- Sasuke laisse-la tranquille maintenant il faut qu'elle se repose, le raisonna Suigetsu

\- Merci beaucoup Sas'ke, heureusement que tu es là… Passe le bonjour aux autres de ma part d'accord ! A tout à l'heure…

\- A tout à l'heure…

\- Je t'aime... »

Elle murmura ces derniers mots mais il avait déjà raccroché. Elle s'effondra au milieu de sa chambre et se remit à pleurer. Sans attendre que les larmes ne se tarissent, elle descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner et rangea la maison. Elle fit son sac pour le lendemain et prépara un gâteau, plus précisément un brownie au chocolat avec des noisettes, et en réserva deux parts pour son brun et elle avant le conseil de classe. Ne sachant que faire du reste de sa journée, elle écouta les nouveaux titres de ses groupes préférés et joua quelques airs de basse avant de s'atteler à un dessin d'ampleur représentant toute sa bande d'amis qui l'aidaient à tenir le coup. Elle mit un mot sur la table de la cuisine au cas où elle rentrerait après les autres membres de la famille tout en espérant que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle partit, guitare électrique sur le dos, vers un grand parc que Sasuke lui avait montré un jour. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, et commença à jouer en chantant doucement. Au fur et à mesure des chansons, elle lâchait du leste et jouait en chantant plus franchement de sa voix grave si mélodieuse. Les gens s'arrêtaient, l'écoutaient chanter et l'applaudissait à la fin de chaque air. Certains lui déposèrent même quelques pièces mais la plus grande richesse que ce moment lui apporta fut la remarque d'une petite fille d'environ 5 ans :

« - Quand je serais plus grande, tu voudras bien m'apprendre à jouer comme toi ? T'es trop belle et tu chantes super bien, j'aimerais beaucoup devenir comme toi quand j'aurais ton âge ! »

La miss lui déposa un bisou mouillé sur la joue et s'en alla en riant pour retrouver ses parents qui regardaient Lithia avec des yeux remplis de tendresse et d'empathie à la vue paradoxale du sourire et des bandages et autres blessures qu'arborait la jeune guitariste. Après deux dernières chansons, la jeune fille regarda l'heure, remballa sa guitare sous les applaudissements de la foule et rentra chez elle, priant pour ne pas être en retard.

Lorsque sa clé tourna dans la serrure lui assurant qu'elle était la première, elle jeta le mot et rangea sa guitare avant de redescendre mettre la table et réchauffer le repas. Sa mère rentra quelques instants plus tard avec son petit frère et ils passèrent tous deux à table sans un mot. Lithia soupira discrètement de soulagement avant de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle. Elle commença à angoisser quand sa mère lui ordonna de monter dans la salle de bain et de se mettre en sous-vêtements. La jeune fille obtempéra, inquiète, et se retint de crier quand sa mère passa l'alcool à 90° sur des plaies qu'elle n'avait pas vu le matin. Une fois que cela fut fait sa mère quitta la pièce sans un mot pour elle. La noiraude se rhabilla et sortit de la pièce pour guetter l'appel du brun qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle faillit d'ailleurs le louper tant le rangement des Lego dans la chambre de son frère fut fastidieux mais arriva dans sa chambre à temps pour prendre son Samsung et répondre :

"- À?

\- Lithia ? C'est Sasuke, tu peux passer chez moi maintenant pour les devoirs ?

\- Attends deux secondes je demande… EST-CE QUE JE PEUX ALLER RÉCUPÉRER LES COURS DE LA JOURNÉE CHEZ SASUKE ?

\- Oui mais ne traîne pas, le repas ne va pas se faire tout seul et tu sais très bien qu'Orochimaru n'en a pas fini avec toi !

\- Merci… Oui c'est bon j'arrive tout de suite, juste le temps de prendre mon sac et mes chaussures ! »

Elle raccrocha et sortit le plus vite possible de cette maison pour rejoindre celle calme et accueillante de son ami. Il l'attendait devant la grille et se redressa à son approche :

"- Entre.

\- Merci…

\- Bonjour ! Lithia je suppose, enchantée Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke ! se présenta une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, brune comme son fils avec les mêmes océans d'encre à la place des yeux

\- Oui c'est ça, enchantée…répondit timidement la jeune emo

\- Allez viens on va dans ma chambre ! dit Sasuke en l'entrainant dans les escaliers en lui tirant le bras comme pour l'arracher à un embarras qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- D'accord mais doucement je vais tomber ! Stop Sasuke j'ai mal aux jambes !

\- Oups désolé, c'est là ! C'est sans doute pas la chambre la plus rangée que tu seras amenée à voir mais bon c'est déjà pas mal pour une chambre d'ado garçon tu penses pas ?

\- Oh j'ai vu bien pire que ça, va ! Je peux m'assoir sur ton lit ?

\- Ouai ouai bien sûr ! J'te passe tout ça tout de suite. T'as combien de temps ?

\- En gros trois heures et demie. Ça ira ?

\- Ouai, on a rien fait quasiment aujourd'hui !

\- Dit plutôt que tu t'es encore endormi et tu n'as du coup rien noté du tout !

\- Nan j'ai pas dormi, je m'inquiétais trop pour une certaine brune qui n'était pas là pour me réveiller et qui ne m'as appelé qu'à 10h en me disant qu'elle était malade !

\- Je suis désolée…

\- C'est pas grave je te taquine patate ! Tiens voilà tout ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui en maths, physique et latin ! En anglais, on a fait une sorte de débat sur les nouvelles technologies et je suis désolé mais prendre des notes en français c'est vraiment pas pour moi…

\- Merci ! T'es un boulet ! rigola-t-elle en entreprenant de déchiffrer l'écriture hasardeuse du brun »

Lorsqu'elle tendit le bras pour atteindre le dernier cahier et un bout de son bras se découvrit, offrant une partie de son bandage à la vue du jeune homme. Il lui prit le bras, lui arrachant un rictus de douleur. Il souleva la manche du pull en laine de sa camarde pour découvrir que son bras entier était recouvert de bandages. Elle se dégagea vivement de son étreinte en détournant les yeux du regard accusateur de son vis-à-vis :

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Lithia ?

\- Ri-rien…

\- Ne me ment pas s'il te plaît. Pourquoi est-ce que ton bras est recouvert de bandages et que tu souffres dès que je le touche ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

\- Je-je…regarde ce sera plus simple à expliquer…ou pas mais bon… »

Elle commença à retirer les bandages qui recouvraient ses avant-bras, mettant à nus des cicatrices et des entailles de tailles et de profondeurs différentes. Certaines étaient perpendiculaires aux veines alors que d'autres formaient des symboles, des mots. Les blessures les plus fraîches se rouvrirent dès qu'elle enleva le pansement, teintant son bras de liquide rouge. Sasuke ne pouvait détacher son regard du bras de sa bien-aimée et quand elle allait enlever le bandage de son bras gauche, il l'en empêcha :

« - Je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter la vision de tes deux bras dans cet état. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi détruis-tu ton corps comme ça ?

\- C'est une sorte d'addiction. Au début, c'est juste pour se défouler après une journée plus pourri que les autres et puis tu t'habitues à la douleur et tu continues, toujours plus profondément sans te rendre compte que tout ton bras est lacéré. Tu ne sens plus rien à part le froid de la lame sur ton bras et la chaleur du sang qui coule…ça détend, tous tes problèmes semblent s'écouler par les entailles que tu crées et ça peut sembler complètement débile mais j'ai l'impression de me détester un peu moins après…

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Ça va bientôt faire 2 ans et demi puisque j'ai commencé en 4ème…

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas accepter que tu te blesses de la sorte, tu es bien trop importante pour moi. Partage tes problèmes avec moi, repose-toi sur moi au lieu de blesser ce corps parfait qui protège ton âme sans qui je ne suis plus rien…

\- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que tu ne le penses… même si je voulais arrêter j'en suis incapable, je suis dépendante comme le fumeur est accro à sa cigarette ou comme l'alcoolique a besoin de sa bouteille…Je ne plus m'en passer même si depuis que je te connais j'ai beaucoup diminué la fréquence de mes «séances»…Ne m'en veut pas je t'en prie !

\- Je ne t'en veux pas et je comprends tout à fait ce que me dis parce que je l'ai fait moi-même. Mais quand mon frère s'en est rendue compte, j'ai vu à quel point ça l'a blessé que je me fasse du mal et maintenant, je sais exactement ce qu'il ressentait : il a vu la personne qu'il voulait le plus protéger au monde se faire du mal soi-même alors que la souffrance que le monde extérieur te fait ressentir est amplement suffisante pour te faire souffrir toi-même en plus…Je ne te jugerais jamais mais je vérifierais tes bras te temps en temps pour voir si tu réduis vraiment et que ta peau cicatrise bien !

\- D'accord, je vais tout faire pour essayer d'arrêter…Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de tout ce que tu fais pour moi…

-C'est normal, tu es importante pour moi et je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose ! »

A ces mots, il vint s'assoir derrière la jeune fille et plaça ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui dans une étreinte rassurante et pleine d'amour. Ils nageaient tous les deux en plein bonheur et rein n'aurait pu les en empêcher sauf une chose…j'ai nommé la mère de Sasuke :

« - Les enfants ! Oups désolée je repasserais ! Les deux ados se séparèrent, les joues rouges de gêne, et Sasuke fusilla sa mère du regard pour son manque évidement de délicatesse C'était juste pour vous dire que si vous voulez, j'ai cuits des crêpes pour le goûter et que j'ai racheté du Nutella… A toute à l'heure ! dit-elle en sortant aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée.

« C'est deux-là étaient trop mignons, j'aurais adoré pouvoir prendre une photo mais mon fils m'aurait trucidé ! Je l'aime bien cette petite, elle a transformé mon petit Sasuke en un homme meilleur et plus éloquent sur ses sentiments ! Juste ce qu'il lui fallait depuis qu'il n'est plus avec lui…pensa-t-elle en redescendant les escaliers toute joyeuse du bonheur de son fils »

Les deux amis finirent par descendre dans la cuisine et mangèrent quelques crêpes en se lançant quelques piques mais la gêne était toujours présente. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Lithia monta récupérer ses affaires et dit au revoir à la mère de Sasuke et à lui-même car il fallait qu'elle rentre avant son beau-père. Quand elle fit la bise à Sasuke, elle sentit leurs deux corps frémirent et leurs joues se teintèrent de rouge pour la cent-cinquantième fois de l'après-midi. Lithia sortit de la maison et Sasuke se retrouva noyer sous un océan de question de la part de la tornade humaine qu'était devenu sa mère. Il y répondit tant bien que mal, les pensées toujours hantées par ce moment de tendresse que lui et la jeune fille avaient partagé. Il ne cessait de se demander si elle aussi avait ressenti cette vague de bien-être et de sécurité qui l'avait enveloppé et si elle ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir pris cette initiative…

Lithia passa le pas de la porte de sa maison dans le même état d'esprit que le brun et monta en vitesse dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac pour le lendemain. Les douleurs avaient quasiment toutes disparues mise à part celle qui lui lançait le poignet gauche à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. Son beau-père rentra environ une demi-heure après et elle se vit insulter comme jamais, les mots la frappaient de plein fouet, causant plus de douleur que les coups. Elle ne pleura pas mais tout en elle en mourrait d'envie. Lorsqu'il eut terminé d'énumérer tous les oiseaux auxquels elle ressemblait, elle alla préparer le diner et fit prendre la douche à son demi-frère qui se laissa faire sans trop d'histoire. Elle attendit qu'ils finirent de manger avant de se mettre à table pour la première fois de la journée (les crêpes ça compte pas parce que ça calle pas longtemps). Elle monta prendre une autre douche après s'être désinfectée et changea ses bandages. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et se mit au lit avec les écouteurs sur les oreilles pour se lover dans les bras de Morphée dans les alentours de 23h30. Elle se réveilla souvent cette nuit-là, insomnie oblige, mais cette fois elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait observé pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle dormit en tout 4h et se réveilla le jeudi matin avant tout le monde pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle se lava les dents, coiffa ses longs cheveux noirs et blanc en une longue tresse épi de blé et revêtit un jean skinny noir avec des mains de squelette sur les poches arrières, un t-shirt à l'effigie du groupe Sleeping With Sirens, un American Apparels noir et ses Docs Martens noir laquées. Elle passa ses bracelets à clou sur ses poignets et remplis ses oreilles de piercing. La jeune fille souligna d'un coup de crayon noir son regard et ajouta un trait assez épais d'eyeliner noir également ainsi que du mascara et de la poudre pour unifier son teint et tenter de camoufler la griffure sur sa joue droite. Une fois prête, elle débrancha son téléphone, prit son sac bandoulière en forme de tête de chat noir et son Perfecto et se dirigea vers la maison du brun qui l'attendait déjà devant son portail.

Ils se dirent bonjour et Sasuke raconta la journée d'hier avec toutes les conneries qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient tous deux retrouvés leur attitude habituelle l'un envers l'autre, évitant toutefois de mentionner ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Ils arrivèrent à la gare où leurs amis les attendaient. Dès qu'ils virent Lithia, ils coururent pour la prendre dans leurs bras sous le regard un brin jaloux du brun. Ils la sermonnèrent en disant qu'il ne fallait plus jamais qu'elle ne leur fasse un coup pareil parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas retenir une seconde fois Sasuke de quitter l'école pour aller la retrouver. Le brun fit semblant de bouder et la jeune fille ne l'en trouva que plus adorable. Ils faillirent manquer le RER mais sautèrent dedans juste à temps. Comme d'habitude, ils retrouvèrent d'autres gens sur le chemin et tous prenaient Lithia dans leurs bras pour lui montrer qu'elle leur avait manqué. Les amis du brun remarquèrent des changements sur le visage de celui-ci en fonction des personnes qui enlaçaient la noire : les filles ne changeaient rien a son expression mais celle-ci se crispait à chaque fois qu'un garçon plutôt pas mal s'approchait d'elle. Ils constatèrent que la noire réagissait de manière similaire avec les gens qui saluaient le brun. Ils se regardèrent et remarquant qu'ils pensaient à la même chose, éclatèrent de rire sous les regards incompréhensifs des autres. Le train les déposa tous à la station à côté du lycée et le convoi franchit la porte qui marquait l'entrée de l'enfer pour les élèves.

Lithia et Sasuke montèrent en classe pour la première heure de la journée : le latin ! Cette heure était synonyme de stress et d'appréhension pour tous parce que personne ne pouvait prévoir qui était le prochain qui allait devoir traduire une phrase à rallonge avec cinquante verbes au subjonctif et le sujet à la fin ! Lithia était excellente dans cette matière autant que dans toutes les autres mais pour le brun c'était un véritable supplice. Le prof semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'interroger sur les phrases les plus complexes et à le prendre à parti quand il partait dans des explications culturelles que lui-seul comprenait. Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception à la règle mais heureusement que Lithia avait travaillé avec lui la veille car elle l'avait aidé à traduire la phrase si bien que pas une fois il n'hésita, récoltant les félicitations de l'épouvantail qu'était le prof (il avait hérité de ce surnom à cause de ses cheveux argenté toujours hérissé sur sa tête). Le brun remercia la noire d'un regard rempli de soulagement et de joie et rejoint sa place avec empressement parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut nous arriver quand Kakashi Hatake nous interroge.

Après l'heure d'anglais, où la prof avait décidé de jouer la sadique en interrogeant Lithia pour réciter sa leçon, les deux ados retrouvèrent leurs amis et Lithia fut assaillie par deux tornades qui n'étaient autres que Karin et Konan, qui venait à l'école en bus. Elles lui sautèrent dessus, la faisant tomber à la renverse sur Sasuke qui la suivait de près. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les quatre par terre en plein milieu du couloir : Karin sur Konan, elle-même entre les jambes de Lithia qui se trouvait assise entre les jambes du brun, le dos collé à son torse. Les deux filles se relevèrent, aidées par leur copain respectif et elles virent que les deux autres étaient restés par terre, les joues aussi rouges que des écrevisses tout justes sorties de l'eau bouillante. Les deux couple se mirent à rire et aidèrent les deux autres à se mettre debout :

« - Vous étiez trop chou tous les deux par terre mais bon vous risquez de vous faire écraser ! rigola Pain en relevant Lithia, aussi rouge qu'une tomate

\- Gnagnagna t'en as donc jamais marre de raconter autant de conneries ? bouda le brun

\- Oh râle pas c'était un compliment j'te signale, …l'écrevisse! le taquina le blanc

\- Mouai…bref vous avez passé un bon début de matinée les filles parce que je ne tirerais rien d'autres de ces deux abrutis !»

Ils rigolèrent tous les cinq devant la gêne apparente du brun, Lithia esquissa même un sourire car elle ne cessait de le trouver de plus en plus craquant. Les filles se racontèrent leur matinée et Lithia raconta que c'était encore cet abruti de chat qui l'avait griffé à la joue. Evidement tous la crurent sauf le brun qui émettait encore des réserves mais qui rit tout de même de bon cœur quand son ami détailla avec précision toutes les fautes de goût que Suigetsu avait faites en s'habillant après que celui-ci est critiqué son choix de t-shirt. La cloche retentit et les six amis se séparèrent. Sur le chemin menant au labo de physique, Lithia fut interpelée par nombre de personnes qui voulaient savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas là la veille et elle leur répondit avec sa patience et son faux-sourire plaqué sur le visage. Seul Sasuke s'en rendit compte et il l'entraîna plus vite vers la salle de cours prétextant qu'ils allaient être en retard. Lithia le remercia à sa plus grande surprise de l'avoir sortie de cet océan de questions dans lequel elle avait eu peur de se noyer. Jamais les deux ados n'avaient été aussi proches et le reste des heures du matin défila dans une complicité que les autres gens de la classe trouvaient plus forte et plus mignonne encore : c'était évident qu'ils allaient se mettre en couple sous peu. Toutefois, même si cela apparaissait comme une évidence aux yeux de tous, les principaux concernés en doutaient encore.

Ils sortirent affamés comme des survivants de Koh Lanta de l'heure d'ACP Maths (accompagnement personnalisé à 34, on y croit) et se dirigèrent vers la file de la cantine où les autres les attendaient. Ils se racontèrent leur matinée et descendirent dans la cafétéria où Lithia faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait rien manger d'autres que des pâtes et un yaourt à l'arôme non identifié. En effet, le menu était composé exclusivement de viandes et aucune alternative n'avait été mise en place. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise devant son plateau désert comme le Sahara. Les autres la taquinèrent en lui proposant des bouts de steak ou de saucisson et elle fit mine de bouder en se renfrognant sur sa chaise sous le rire de ceux qui étaient devenus sa nouvelle famille. Ils finirent le repas proche de la mort par étouffement tant ils riaient après que Suigetsu se soit pris une 6ème en furie alors qu'il allait chercher de l'eau. Il se la prit de plein fouet, manqua de tomber à la reverse et se vit tremper par le contenu des verres. Heureusement pour lui et on ne sait pas quel miracle, il avait un t-shirt dans son sac pour pouvoir se changer avant la reprise des cours mais même s'il n'était plus mouillé, ce n'était pas le cas de sa crédibilité : cette histoire resterait dans les annales pour un long moment encore. Ils montèrent en classe et Sasuke, et Lithia comme elle n'était pas là la veille et que c'était Sasuke qui devait lui dire quoi faire, entreprirent de recopier l'exercice que la prof de français avait donné à faire pour le cours d'ACP qui n'en était pas un. Ils se réjouissaient déjà des deux heures de Littératures et Société qui allaient suivre (l'enseignement d'exploration qu'ils ont choisi). Heureusement qu'ils étaient avec la classe de Pain, comme ça ils pouvaient faire les travaux de groupes ensembles et passer du bon temps malgré l'ennui profond que provoquait cette matière qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

L'heure de français passa vite et les deux ados rejoignirent leur ami dans sa classe et attendirent la venue retardée de la prof. Elle arriva avec 15 minutes de retard comme à son habitude et le cours commença. Ils discutèrent tous les trois plus qu'ils ne travaillaient mais ça ne semblait pas déranger la pseudo-prof d'histoire qui jouait à on ne sait quel jeu sur son iPad mais qui, tout du moins, semblait beaucoup plus passionnant que le cours qu'elle était censée donner. Loin de déranger les élèves, ceux-ci se regroupèrent en groupe de cinq ou six et se racontèrent des histoires jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie marquant la fin de la deuxième heure retentisse, sortant la prof de son activité hautement pédagogique. Alors que Sasuke rangeait ses affaires en parlant avec Kiba, celui qui donnait la fête du samedi soir, et se dirigea vers la sortie :

« - Sasuke ? Tu vas où ? l'interpella Lithia

\- Bah on rentre nan?

\- Baka ! On doit rester pour le conseil de classe ! le rabroua-t-elle

\- Ah oui merde j'avais zappé ! Bah viens on va se poser dans la classe parce que la perm va être vide et que ça résonne !

\- Ça marche ! A demain Kiba !

\- A demain les deux et bonne chance ! Vous avez le moral d'attendre 18h !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Aller à plus mec' »

Le brun et la noire se dirigèrent donc vers leur classe en attendant la sonnerie de 18h, une heure plus tard. Sasuke s'installa sur une table, dos au mur et les jambes tendues, et Lithia se posa en tailleur en face de lui. La jeune fille mit de la musique et la lecture aléatoire décida de passer All of me de John Legend. L'emo commença à chanter de sa voix de sirène tout en sortant sa trousse et un cahier pour commencer ses devoirs. Le brun crut voir des larmes pointer le bout de leur nez salé mais comme la jeune fille ne réagissait pas, il pensa avoir rêvé. La voix du chanteur semblait en harmonie parfaite avec la mélodie de son piano et les paroles frappaient le cœur du brun de plein fouet : les sentiments qu'il décrivait ressemblait énormément à ceux qu'il éprouvait lui-même pour la jeune fille. Il se mit à rougir et plongea la tête dans son classeur pour cacher son trouble. Il fur sortit de ses pensées par une bonne odeur de chocolat. Le brun releva la tête et découvrit une main halée lui tendant une part de brownie avec des noisettes emballée dans du film alimentaire :

« - T'as faim ? C'est moi qui l'ai fait alors je sais pas si c'est bon…

\- Pfffff je suis sûr que c'est super bon ! En plus t'as raison, je meurs de faim alors donne-moi ça tout de suite !

\- D'accord tiens mon pitit dalleux ! rigola-t-elle »

Ils mangèrent en silence et Sasuke lui dit que jamais il n'avait mangé de gâteau semblable : le chocolat était bien présent sans être écœurant, les noisettes apportaient juste ce qu'il faut de croquant et la cuisson rendait le tout fondant mais avec une légère croute sur le dessus qui était tout simplement sublime, pas trop de sucre : bref, une perfection ! Ses remarques firent rougirent la jeune fille, qui se mit pas mégarde, une miette de brownie sur le coin des lèvres. D'un geste impulsif, Sasuke vint le récupérer du bout des doigts et le mangea, rougissant de sa propre audace. La jeune fille avait frémi au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau et était ravie de cette prise d'initiative de la part du brun. Elle l'entendit soupirer, comme pour calmer son cœur, puis sa voix s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce :

« - Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis un petit moment déjà…

\- Je t'écoute…

\- Putain c'est plus facile devant un miroir… les mots sont là mais ils refusent de sortir c'est affreux… se désola-t-il

\- Alors ne dit rien et laisse faire ton cœur ! »

Suivant le conseil de son ange déchu, il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle. Leurs fronts se collèrent et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus, toujours à quatre pattes sur la table et finit par déposer un chaste baiser à la commissure de ces lèvres. Sous la surprise, la jeune fille ne répondit pas à cette avance mais quand le brun fit mine de s'écarter, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour rapprocher leurs corps. Le jeune homme se leva et vint se placer entre les jambes de sa belle tout en plaçant ses bras autour de ses hanches, sans quitter ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant au maximum de la présence de l'autre si près d'eux. Ils avaient espéré pour ce moment tellement longtemps que les mots étaient inutiles pour qu'ils comprennent que l'autre acceptait les sentiments de l'un. Sasuke brisa le silence devenu presque religieux :

« - Je t'aime Lithia, si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé qu'on se retrouve comme ça tous les deux...Je ne pourrais plus jamais lâcher ta main maintenant.

\- Moi aussi, moi aussi…Si tu savais comme j'ai peur…Je m'en veux, jamais je n'aurais dû répondre à tes sentiments même s'ils étaient réciproque…sanglota-t-elle

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi dis-tu des choses comme ça ? Quoiqu'il se passe, je serais toujours là pour te protéger et je ne te quitterais pour rien au monde. Il est certes important que je connaisse un jour ton passé mais en aucun cas je ne te quitterais à cause de lui et ce quoiqu'il m'en coûte ! Tu es devenue bien trop importante… »

La jeune fille pleurait franchement cette fois et le brun resserra son étreinte alors qu'elle venait blottir sa tête contre la naissance de son cou. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait peur : ils étaient ensembles pour surmonter toutes les épreuves qui se dresseraient sur leur chemin et pour lui, rien ne serrait insurmontable si elle était avec lui. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer pour connaître les raisons de ses craintes mais était tout de même curieux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, la voix de la jeune fille s'éleva, tremblante à cause de ses sanglots:

« - Je sais que tu seras là et c'est justement pour ça que je m'inquiète…Tu sais pourquoi j'ai été transférée dans ce lycée en plein milieu de l'année et pourquoi personne ne peut entrer dans la maison ?

\- Non je ne sais pas et je dois t'avouer que ça me tracasse de te voir dans cet état…

\- Alors je vais te raconter... »

A ces mots, la jeune fille se mit s'adossa contre le mur, toujours assise sur la table et le brun s'assit en face d'elle. Elle enleva son gilet et remonta son t-shirt de manière à ce que son ventre soit exposé à la vue de son désormais petit-ami. Le visage de ce dernier afficha alors une expression d'incompréhension, d'horreur et de colère mélangées en découvrant la peau pâle de son aimée teintée de tâches violacées plus ou moins grandes, de blessures encore rouges de sang et de longues cicatrices plus ou moins vieilles. Elle se retourna et la vue de son dos couvert de trace de coups de fouets ou autre arme de torture le rebuta. La jeune fille avait détourné le regard et les larmes se remirent à couler :

« - Qu-qu'est ce qu'est que ça Lithia ? demanda le garçon d'une voix fragile et modifiée par l'émotion

\- Il y a environ 6 ans, mes parents ont décidé de divorcer. Ils ne pouvaient plus se parler plus de cinq minutes sans se gueuler dessus et n'étaient plus d'accords sur rien. Nous vivions dans une atmosphère de conflits permanents et je ne pouvais plus le supporter. J'ai commencé à me mutiler sans que personne ne s'en rende compte avec un compas puis avec une lame de taille-crayon que j'avais démonté. Ça saignait beaucoup et j'ai souvent failli toucher une veine mais j'avais toujours des compresses et du désinfectant à porter de main avec des bandages. C'était devenu mon échappatoire, mon moment de détente quotidien, le soir dans mon lit quand personne ne pouvait plus de déranger. En même temps que ça, les problèmes ont commencé à l'école : je me faisais taper à cause de mes bonnes notes, les insultes pleuvaient et j'étais tout le temps toute seule à me battre pour garder mon téléphone plus de deux semaines. On me volait des trucs sur mon plateau, me renversait des verres d'eau ou s'amusait à me faire tomber, d'ailleurs, en sport à cause de ça, j'ai failli me briser la nuque sur le cheval de saut parce qu'ils avaient éloigné le tremplin. Mon frère faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour me protéger mais il s'en prenait aussi plein la figure alors je me débrouillait pour qu'il ne rende pas compte de la douleur qui était la mienne. Bref, ma vie était un cauchemar mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite.

\- Désolé mais tu as dit nous tout à l'heure ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

\- Justement j'allais y venir… J'avais en effet une sœur de 5 ans ma cadette et un frère jumeau. Elle était tout pour nous et nous l'avons élevé quasi totalement. Elle était adorable mais une enfant ne peut grandir correctement dans les conditions que nous avions. C'est mon frère et moi qui s'occupions de sa toilette, de ses repas, de ses vêtements, de ses anniversaires et de ses Noël. Mes parents n'étaient, pour elle comme pour nous, que des adultes qui nous avaient permis de vivre : nous n'éprouvions aucun sentiments envers eux et ils nous le rendaient bien. Ils avaient enfin commencé la procédure de divorce et je vivais chez mon père avec ma sœur et mon frère car il était plus près de l'école que ma mère et son actuel mari. Ma mère ne l'a jamais accepté et c'est pourquoi elle est si horrible aujourd'hui.

\- Tu parles de ta sœur au passé ?

-T'en as pas marre de m'interrompre nan ? Oui je parle de ma sœur et même de mon père et de mon frère au passé ! Tu permets que je termine ?

\- Oui désolé…

\- Bref, un jour, mon père nous as emmené, mon frère, moi et ma sœur, au centre commercial pour que l'on s'achète des vêtements pendant qu'il se renseignait sur un nouveau téléviseur ou je ne sais quoi. Toujours est-il que lorsque nous étions sur l'autoroute pour renter à la maison, une voiture est sortie de nulle part et a percuté la voiture de plein fouet par l'arrière alors que mon père changeait de voie. Je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce qui s'est passé mais mon frère et moi sommes les seuls à nous en être sorti vivants avec seulement quelques fractures bénignes. Ma sœur est morte sur le coup et mon père est décédé au bloc opératoire. J'ai alors été placé sous la garde de ma mère et j'ai déménagé chez elle à Oto et ai changé d'école en 6ème. Mon frère n'a pu supporter de rester avec ma mère et mon beau-père et a tout fait pour être placé dans une famille d'accueil bien loin d'ici. Je n'ai plus une seule nouvelle de lui mais grâce à ce lien spécial qui unit les jumeaux, je sais qu'il va bien et c'est le principal. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de m'emmener avec lui car j'ai toujours été attaché à ma mère malgré toute la souffrance qu'elle me faisait ressentir. J'ai appris grâce au registre de la ville qu'il était resté un moment sur Suna pendant les deux premières années de collège et c'est pour cela que j'ai fait en sorte que ma mère déménage à Suna mais quand nous sommes arrivés, il était déjà parti. J'ai pu découvrir que ma mère avait eu un enfant avec son nouveau mari et qu'elle avait énormément changé. Son mari est violent et ils se défoulent tous deux sur moi dès que quelque chose cloche, et ce même si je n'y suis pour rien. Je fais tout dans la maison et je ne suis pas autorisée à manger avec eux. Je dois m'occuper de mon demi-frère qui ne manque aucune occasion de me prendre la tête et si j'ai le malheur de répliquer je me fais démonter. J'ai le corps complétement meurtri et je commence à être fatiguée de me battre sans cesse. Je sens venir ta prochaine question alors je vais prendre les devants. La véritable raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas allée en cours la dernière fois c'est tout simplement que je n'étais pas en mesure de me lever après la dérouillée que je m'étais pris la veille quand ma mère a découvert que je n'étais pas encore couchée et que j'étais dans le jardin. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'ils ont fait exactement ni de comment je me retrouvée dans mon lit le lendemain mais je n'avais plus de voix et je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin que la salle de bain. Ma mère a appelé l'école pour dire que j'étais malade : son seul souhait était que personne ne découvre mon état sous peine qu'on lui retire son punchingball personnel. J'ai dû me débrouiller toute seule pour désinfecter les plaies et j'ai été de faire toutes les corvées de la maison comme si de rien était sous peine de me reprendre une volée.

\- Et tu n'as jamais essayé de t'enfuir ou de prévenir quelqu'un pour te sortir de ce bordel ?

\- J'ai essayé mais ils ont nié en bloc et quand les services de protection de l'enfance ont demandé d'où venaient les blessures, ils ont sortis de faux certificats médicaux réalisés par le nouveau mari de cette folle qui est médecin. J'ai dit que j'avais un frère jumeau en famille d'accueil mais personne n'a réussi ou n'a même ne serait-ce que tenté de la retrouver. Quand ils sont partis, ils m'ont battu jusqu'à ce que je tombe inconsciente et ma condition a empiré. Je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu interviennes parce que s'ils se rendent compte que tu es au courant, ils seraient capables de déménager pour qu'on ne se revoie jamais et ça, je ne pourrais jamais le supporter…

\- C'est pour ça que tu avais peur ? Tu penses qu'ils vont nous séparer s'ils comprennent que je suis au courant et que l'on est ensemble ?

\- Oui c'est ça…Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi parce que tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas retenté d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Tu es apparu devant moi comme un sauveur et une motivation et heureusement que je t'es rencontré… »

Elle se remit à pleurer et le brun la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, lui aussi sur le point de craquer. Il trouvait que la noire ressemblait à un ange déchu depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle avait un passé et une vie aussi horrible. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi elle ne souriait jamais et prit conscience qu'au fond elle souffrait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il raffermit son étreinte et la jeune fille cacha son visage dans son cou, tentant d'étouffer les sanglots qui lui inondait le visage. Il se dégagea pour pouvoir se noyer dans les yeux de la jeune fille et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle répondit avec tout l'amour qu'elle portait au jeune homme. Sasuke était totalement perdu : il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider et plus il regardait sa nouvelle petite-amie, plus il se sentait coupable de ne pas s'être rendu-compte plus tôt qu'elle vivait un véritable enfer. D'un coup, il eut un flash et un plan magnifique germa dans son esprit : il devait absolument discuter avec sa mère ce soir !

Ils étaient silencieux, toujours les yeux dans les yeux, l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Lithia avait cessé de pleurer et s'était passé de l'eau sur le visage pour essayer de cacher la rougeur de ses yeux et de ses joues. Ils appréciaient à fond ce pur moment d'intimité quand le brun posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête et pour refaire sourire la noire :

« - Dit moi ?

\- Ouai ?

\- Nous deux, c'est officiel ou officieux ?

\- Euh j'en sais rien…Je pense que ce serait pas mal qu'on se laisse du temps avant d'en parler aux autres juste pour s'assurer que tous les deux c'est possible…On pourrait leur dire au moment de la fête de Kiba…

\- Mouais…Je sais pas si je pouvais attendre trois jours entiers sans te prendre dans mes bras ou t'embrasser…Ça va être dur…

\- Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver ! Je suis désolée de t'imposer ça mais je ne veux pas que les gens croient que je sors avec toi juste parce qu'on nous met ensemble depuis un petit moment et parce que je veux juste me servir de notre relation pour m'intégrer un peu plus…

\- C'est pas faux, les rumeurs vont vite dans ce bahut et je ne veux pas que tu te forces. On a tout le temps devant nous alors on va faire les choses bien même si ça veut dire qu'on va y aller doucement.

\- Merci… Mais pour l'instant on a pas à se cacher alors... »

A ces mots, elle embrassa le brun, figé sous la surprise de la prise d'initiative de la noire. Il répondit à son avance et la prit dans ses bras pour pouvoir s'enivrer de son parfum et de l'odeur de ces cheveux :

« - C'est qui ton parfum ?

\- Black XS de Paco Rabane et dans mes cheveux je mets du Sephora à la noix de coco !

\- J'adore la noix de coco… »

La cloche sonna et ramena les deux ados à la réalité : s'ils étaient là c'était avant tout pour participer au conseil de classe du second trimestre en tant que représentant des élèves de la classe. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur pour mettre leurs vestes et prendre leur sac. Ils sortirent de la classe main dans la main et se rendirent dans le bâtiment où se tenaient tous les conseils de classe. Ils montèrent les marches et leur cœur s'accéléra sous la pression et le stress. C'était une première pour Lithia mais elle trouva du réconfort dans le regard rassurant dans son copain. Celui-ci cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait les bouffées de stress qui l'envahissait pour être en mesure de rassurer la jeune fille qui n'en menait pas plus large que lui. Ils rencontrèrent leur prof principal dans les escaliers et entrèrent en sa compagnie dans la salle de réunion où se trouvait déjà la chef d'établissement, la directrice adjointe, la prof de SES, le prof de Latin et celui de SVT.

Mwa : Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! L'était chaud celui-là !

Sasuke : Et après tu dis que tu aimes bien le perso de Lithia ? Tu as vu la vie de merde que tu lui a fait ?!

Naruto : Pourquoi je ne suis encore pas là !?

Mwa : La faire souffrir est une manière de lui montrer mon amour !

Sasuke : T'es chelou comme fille !

Naruto : Pourquoi je ne suis encore pas là ?!

Mwa : Tu viens de t'en rendre compte Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Mouais tu me diras j'aurais dû m'y attendre, vous êtes toutes cinglées sur ce site !

Naruto : Bon je vais m'envoyer en l'air avec Shikamaru et peut-être Gaara parce que personne ne m'écoute ici de toute manière !

Sasuke: NARUTOOOOOOOOO!

Naruto : Et bah qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour être remarqué !

Mwa : Tu apparaîtra quand tu devras apparaître et c'est pas maintenant donc arrête de te plaindre !

Sasuke : Viens mon ange, on va se «restaurer» dans la cuisine parce qu'elle est trop méchante avec toi

Naruto: Je arrive!

Mwa : Mais-mais C'EST LA SEULE PIÈCE DANS LAQUELLE J'AI ACCEPTE GENTIMENT DE NE PAS METTRE DE CAMERA !

Sasuke: La vengeance Michiyo, la vengeance

Kakashi : Lâcher des reviews ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera donc le 11 août 2015 !


	3. Un conseil de classe édulcoré

**Disclamer:** Les personnages du manga Naruto appartiennent tous à Kishimoto-sensei (et heureusement pour eux). Le personnage de Lithia m'appartient ainsi que l'histoire.

 **Note 1 :** Le rythme de publication de cette fanfiction sera d'un chapitre tous les deux jours. Si jamais un retard devait survenir, il sera indiqué à la fin du chapitre précédent.

 **Note 2 :** Les réponses aux reviews (si reviews il y a) se feront au début du chapitre suivant celui commenté dans la mesure où je ne risque pas de spoiler la suite de l'histoire bien sûr !

 **PS :** je suis désolée pour le retard mais ma carte wifi avait décidé de ne plus marché et j'ai donc faire pleins de trucs pour qu'elle remarche! Le chapitre 3 arrive donc aujourd'hui mais le chapitre 4 sera en ligne demain pour me faire pardonner!

Bonne lecture

Michiyo M.

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Un conseil de classe édulcoré**

Les deux ados prirent place sur deux chaises situées en bout de table, juste en face des deux directrices. Les profs commencèrent à arriver avec en tête la prof de Français, suivie de près par celles de Physique, d'Espagnol et d'Histoire puis par le prof de Maths et celui d'Anthropologie. Quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce, les deux namoureux se regardèrent avec incompréhension : ils n'avaient eu que trois cours tout au plus de cette matière qui ne comptait pas dans la moyenne alors que faisait-il là ? Tous les professeurs prirent place autour de la table après avoir salués les deux ados et la séance débuta sur une première question et un premier problème : où était le parent délégué de la classe ? Malheureusement personne ne put y répondre et la prof principale prit la parole pour décrire l'ambiance générale de la classe. Tous les profs furent d'accord pour dire que la 2nde4 était une classe très agréable et participative quoiqu'hétérogène et bruyante. Les écarts se creusaient et les élèves commençaient à faire leurs choix d'orientation et ainsi délaissaient certaines matières comme l'éco ou les SVT. Le prof de maths se plaint notamment de ne pouvoir corriger les exercices à cause du bruit ou du fait que certains ne prennent même pas la peine de les faire. Les profs de physique, français et histoire s'accordèrent pour dire que beaucoup se reposaient sur les bons élèves pour participer et ne faisaient aucun effort pour apporter leur contribution au cours. Le prof de latin, à la profonde surprise des deux délégués, ne fit que des remarques positives. Vint ensuite le tour des délégués d'exprimer leur avis sur le déroulement de ce trimestre. Voyant que la jeune fille hésitait, Sasuke prit la parole, d'une voix qui se voulait pleine d'assurance :

« - Alors… J'ai eu la possibilité de discuter avec une bonne partie de mes camarades et la plupart sont d'accord pour dire que le niveau est monté de manière significative et que le rythme est beaucoup plus soutenu et difficile à suivre. Comme vous l'avez dit, les écarts se creusent et beaucoup ont déjà fait leur choix à leurs risques et périls.

\- De plus, d'après ce que les élèves de la classe m'ont rapporté, on a pu constater une légère amélioration dans le déroulement des cours de français qui sont plus organisés et ainsi plus facile à suivre et à comprendre et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que, de ce fait, les notes ont progressé pour la plupart. Cependant, le plus gros problème réside dans les cours de maths. En effet, la correction des exercices est quasiment impossible car trop longue et trop bruyante. Les élèves ont leur part de responsabilité, c'est indéniable mais nous pensons que le fait d'imprimer le cours au lieu de nous le faire recopier serait un gain de temps important et que corriger les exercices rapidement à l'oral pour les plus simple et envoyer des personnes avec des niveaux différents pour les plus compliqués rendrait cette correction plus agréable pour tout le monde. Je ne veux, en disant cela, absolument pas émettre de doute quant à vos connaissances ou à votre personne, je ne parle et ne parlerais que pour le bon déroulement des cours autant pour vous que pour nous.

\- Je comprends votre situation et j'essayerais de suivre vos conseils car vous connaissez mieux vos camarades et leur manière de travailler. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs de votre patience et de votre capacité d'explication impressionnante. Vous réussissez à captiver la classe et à faire en sorte que tous comprenne même si vous devez vous y prendre à 10 fois avant cela. C'est incroyable Mlle. Namikaze lorsqu'on sait que vous êtes arrivée après les vacances d'hiver.

\- Eh bien merci beaucoup Monsieur…répondit la jeune fille en rougissant sous le regard amusé de son copain et celui plein d'adéquation des autres professeurs.

\- D'ailleurs, cela tombe bien que vous soyez là car je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de discuté avec vous suite à votre arrivée, déclara la directrice Tsunade. Cela vous dérange-t-il que nous en parlions en présence de votre camarade ?

\- Non non ! Il n'y a aucun problème ! Au contraire, c'est un peu –beaucoup- grâce à lui que mon intégration au sein de la classe s'est bien passée.

\- Bien ! Je pense que vos résultats parlent d'eux-mêmes quant à votre travail et votre capacité d'adaptation et de rattrapage des cours mais je voudrais vous demandez si cela n'a pas été trop compliqué de tout rattraper et de vous mettre dans l'ambiance de travail qui est celle de la classe ?

\- Au départ, il est vrai que j'étais un peu perdue et déboussolée mais j'ai très vite compris que seul un travail acharné pouvait me permettre d'avancer. Heureusement pour moi, Sasuke m'a donné l'intégralité de ses cours et j'ai pu ainsi rattraper mon retard. Il m'a très bien expliqué le fonctionnement de l'école et m'a même fait une mini-visite guidée pour que je ne perde pas. Tous les professeurs ont répondu à mes questions avec beaucoup de patience et de pédagogie et je leur en suis reconnaissante. Enfin, j'ai rencontré quelques personnes qui m'ont accepté et avec qui je m'entends très bien aujourd'hui !

\- C'est merveilleux dans ce cas ! Je n'avais vu de ma carrière une élève qui arrive à s'intégrer aussi bien et aussi vite dans une classe aussi soudée que l'est la 2nde4. Bien, comme ce point est maintenant éclairé positivement, nous allons passer au cas par cas. Alors que Sasuke se levait pour remettre son manteau et que Lithia commença à l'imiter, la directrice adjointe les retint Où allez-vous ?

\- Bah, il me semble que les élèves délégués n'assistent au cas par cas qu'à partir de la 1ère non ? demanda le brun

\- C'était le cas c'est vrai mais désormais, les délégués assistent au cas par cas à partir du 2ème trimestre de seconde ! répondit la proviseure

\- Ah, très bien dans ce cas… »

Les deux ados retirèrent leurs manteaux et reprirent place en se prenant la main sous la table. La prof de SES sembla s'en rendre compte au vu du regard attendrit qu'elle leur porta sans que les autres ne l'aperçoive. La jeune fille rougit et le brun resserra sa prise sur sa main qui tentait de s'évader. Le cas par cas commença et les deux délégués se firent tous petits, affectés par certaines décisions du conseil sur l'avenir de certains de leurs amis. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Lithia, elle sortit de la classe par pur principe parce que les profs savaient très bien que le brun lui dirait tout quand ils sortiraient et vice versa. La prof principale, qui était aussi la prof d'anglais débuta :

« - Alors Lithia Namikaze…Que dire sinon que j'ai rarement vu d'élève aussi investie qu'elle tant à l'écrit qu'à l'oral. Elle possède un accent tout simplement magnifique et ne commet que quelques erreurs d'étourderies dans ses essais qui sont d'une pertinence remarquable. Elle réussit à trouver le but caché de chaque texte et à produire des écrits qui me font à chaque fois réfléchir sur mon propre opinion sur le sujet abordé. En classe, elle ne refuse jamais d'aider ses camarades et de leur donner discrètement un mot de vocabulaire par-ci par-là. Je suis très agréablement surprise par cette jeune fille dont l'apparence m'avait inquiété aux premiers abords.

\- Je te rejoints sur ce point et je pense que nous sommes tous d'accords sur ce point, renchérit la prof de physique. Pour ma part, je suis également satisfaite de son travail et de sa participation active. Elle a tendance à prendre la parole un peu à tort et à travers mais c'est à chaque fois pour des remarques pertinentes donc c'est rapidement pardonné d'autant plus qu'à chaque fois qu'elle prend la parole, la classe se mure dans un silence religieux et semble suspendu à ces lèvres. Ces résultats en DST sont excellents et sa capacité d'analyse et de réalisation de TP l'est également. Rien à dire.

\- Je trouve aussi que c'est une élève agréable, intéressée et appliquée. Elle participe et dit ce qu'elle a à dire sans attendre que les autres le fassent pour elle. Des résultats satisfaisants en DST, en TP et en interrogations. Rien à rajouter ! déclama froidement le prof de SVT à la grande surprise de Sasuke qui n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre complimenter qui que ce soit. »

La prof de français loua ses capacité d'analyse et de rédaction remarquables tout comme la prof d'histoire qui se réjouissait qu'au moins une élève n'oublie jamais les fameux et tant redoutés «termes du sujet». La prof d'espagnol lui reprocha de ne pas assez illustrer son cahier mais reconnut la beauté de son accent et sa richesse de vocabulaire. Sasuke n'en revenait pas : il savait que sa copine était forte mais ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point-là ! Elle était si modeste, toujours à l'encourager et à se rabaisser quand il la complimentait. De plus, elle n'avait jamais fait de voyages linguistiques, ni même de voyages tout court alors il mit dans un coin de sa tête de lui demander comment elle avait atteint ce niveau en langue alors que lui galérait même en partant quasi tous les ans en Angleterre en immersion totale ! Le prof de maths répéta ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune fille au début du conseil et le prof de latin la remercia d'être arrivée pour relever le niveau du groupe. Tout le monde resta cependant décontenancé par la remarque du prof d'anthropologie (oui je sais que tout le monde l'avais zappé celui-là) :

« - A vous écouter, je pense que nous ne parlons pas de la même personne ! Cette jeune fille est paresseuse et arrogante. Elle ne cesse de bavasser et de me contredire avec insolence. Elle ne note rien, d'ailleurs je ne pense même pas qu'elle est un cahier ! On ne peut pas commencer de débats sans qu'elle ressorte sa science et réfute tous les arguments que les autres peuvent amenés. C'est une véritable perturbatrice.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, loin de moi l'envie de vous manquer de respect, mais je me demandais combien elle avait eu à l'oral d'anthropologie ? Si elle a le comportement que vous décrivez, sa note ne doit pas être bien haute n'est-ce pas ? intervint Sasuke sur un ton respectueux mais plein de reproches

\- Eh bien je n'en sais rien et à vrai dire je m'en contrefiche. De plus, je n'ai pas à justifier ce que j'avance avec vous jeune homme.

\- Peut-être que vous n'avez pas à vous justifier avec lui mais avec moi si ! répondit la proviseure. Quelqu'un est-il en possession de cette note d'oral ?

\- Oui je l'ai, il faut juste que je la retrouve, déclara la prof de français en fouillant dans son carnet de notes. Ah la voilà ! Elle était interrogée sur le sujet : La douleur permet-elle d'accéder à la liberté et est-ce mieux de souffrir de la vérité ou de se réjouir d'un mensonge ? Elle a eu 18 et l'examinateur a noté en remarque, je cite : très bon oral agrémenté de citations variées et pertinentes. La réflexion et l'opinion sur la question sorte de l'ordinaire mais sont argumentées de manière cohérente et tout à fait véridique. Un très bon oral, continuez ainsi. Le cahier est très propre et les cours sont notés avec soins.

\- Je pense que, vu les circonstances, votre avis ne sera pas pris en compte Monsieur. Vous devriez penser à discuter calmement avec elle et d'ouvrir un peu plus votre esprit afin d'accepter que toutes vos certitudes ne sont pas forcément véridiques.

\- Mais…

\- Le débat est clos ! rétorqua la proviseure. Lithia demande une 1èreS qui est bien sûr accordée ainsi que les félicitations car nous réservons la mention spéciale pour le troisième trimestre. Des objections fondées et intelligentes ?

\- Je ne pense même pas que la question se pose ! renchérit la prof d'anglais

\- Parfait alors adjugé ! Sasuke, faites la rentrer je vous prie et comme c'est votre tour restez dehors, vous n'êtes pas proches dans l'ordre alphabétique, je le sais mais c'est plus simple de cette manière.

\- Bien Madame ! Lithia, c'est bon tu peux rentrer, c'est à mon tour de passer sur le grill ! rigola-t-il

\- Oki ! Mais ton nom de famille c'est Uchiwa alors c'est pas logique !

\- Y'a pas de logique dans ce bahut !

\- Si tu le dis ! Tu me raconteras ?

\- Peut-être, on verra tout à l'heure !

\- S'il-te-plaiiiiiiiiiiiit ! implora-t-elle

\- D'accord mais rentre vite ou tu vas te faire tuer et laisse-moi ton tel que je puisse jouer un peu en attendant qu'ils aient fini de me dépecer vivant…

\- Exagérateur de première classe ! rigola-t-elle en lui tendant son portable puis elle rentra dans la pièce et repris sa place »

Les profs dirent que dans l'ensemble, le niveau du brun avait progressé et que ces interventions étaient de plus en plus pertinentes. Ils étaient satisfais de cette progression et malgré son caractère bavard et son incapacité à se concentrer plus de 30min sur un sujet, ils lui accordèrent les Satisfécits avec un avertissement que si le comportement se dégradait, il ne les aurait pas ensuite, et donnèrent leur accord pour le passage en S. Lithia jubilait littéralement et était euphorique à l'intérieur malgré l'air inexpressif et distant que conservait son visage. Sasuke rentra dans la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui, en comédienne parfaite, gardait un visage grave avec un petit sourire compatissant. Le jeune homme s'assit quelque peu inquiet et prit la main de sa petite-amie dans la sienne. La suite du conseil se déroula sans accros et malgré quelques mauvaises nouvelles pour certains de leur camarade, les deux jeunes gens sortirent soulagés de l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Il faisait nuit désormais et le vent soufflait. Les deux namoureux rejoignirent la gare main dans la main, ne se souciant même pas du regard des autres. Ils se mirent d'accord pour ne pas dire aux autres qu'ils étaient restés pour le cas par cas afin d'éviter d'être assaillis de questions sur des décisions qui devaient rester confidentielles. Ils montèrent dans le train désormais désert et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sans se lâcher la main. La voix glacée de Lithia rompit le silence :

« - Alors, dis-moi tout ce qu'ils ont dit sur moi !

\- Bah rien de nouveau sous les palmiers. Ils t'adorent tous et n'ont dit que des trucs positifs sur ta petite personne trop modeste ! Y'a que le prof d'anthropologie qu'a cassé son boulon mais on l'a vite remis en place cet abrutit ! T'as les félicitations et tu passes en S sans problème Miss perfection ! rétorqua-t-il d'un ton distant et faussement ironique

\- Ah je vois…répondit la jeune fille au bord des larmes devant la réaction de son petit-ami

\- Mais nan je rigole Miss aucun-second-degré ! Je suis super content pour toi que ça se soit passé comme ça ! C'est une preuve de plus que tu dois être plus confiante et croire en toi au lieu de te rabaisser tout le temps ! Je t'aime andouille ! répliqua-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras

\- Ne me traite pas d'andouille, andouille ! Watashi no baka ashiteru !

\- En français ça donne quoi ?

\- Je t'aime mon idiot… »

Il l'embrassa dès qu'elle eut fini sa phrase et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, la jeune fille prit un air grave. Le brun s'inquiéta et la questionna des yeux, ne comprenant pas :

« - C'est à moi de te raconter n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh ouai…C'est si terrible que ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il

\- C'est pas terrible, c'est catastrophique Sasuke ! Tu te rends compte que tu n'as que 14,5 de moyenne générale et que tu as progressé partout sauf en sport ? Quand est-ce que tu comptes te réveiller ? Quand tu seras avec moi en S ce sera trop tard pour me rattraper tu sais ! Il faut que tu vises plus haut que les Satisfécits parce sinon ça va pas le faire… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa tirade et l'embrassa car il avait bien compris que malgré le ton faussement rempli de reproches, la jeune fille ne faisait que le féliciter pour ses résultats plus qu'honorables. Il n'en revenait pas : depuis sa rencontre avec Lithia, sa moyenne avait augmentée de trois points et même si son comportement laissait toujours à désirer, les profs lui avait décerné une mention qu'il n'aurait jamais espérer obtenir un jour. Le baiser chaste au départ, gagna en profondeur et devint langoureux, symbole de l'amour sincère que les deux ados se portaient.

Ils ne virent pas les stations défiler et quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de Suna, il était déjà 20h passé. La jeune fille, en découvrant l'heure, se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sasuke se mit à la suivre sans comprendre au début mais il se rappela de leur discussion d'un peu plus tôt et se douta qu'elle devait se dépêcher sous peine de se voir démonter encore une fois parce que le repas ne serait pas prêt et qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne la douche de son demi-frère. Il s'en voulait de la laisser entrer dans cette maison qui ne signifiait que douleur et esclavagisme pour sa petite-amie mais lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de courir pour l'embrasser en guise d'au revoir, il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir plus longtemps. Il rentra chez lui, priant pour que son aimée arrive à temps…

Lorsque Lithia franchit le pas de la porte après être rentrée du conseil de classe, elle posa son sac dans sa chambre, salua sa mère et s'occupa le plus rapidement possible de toutes les corvées dont elle avait la charge. Par chance, son beau-père ne rentrait que vers 21h ce soir-là ce qui lui laissait plus de temps. Elle prit la douche de son frère et la sienne, prépara des pâtes à la bolognaise et fit ses devoirs. Elle eut même le temps de surfer un peu sur Facebook et de discuter avec les gens de sa classe en écoutant le nouvel album de Sleeping With Sirens. Bercée par la musique, elle n'entendit pas l'homme franchir le pas de la porte et, quand son demi-frère la prévint, dévala les escaliers pour réchauffer le repas. Ils mangèrent en silence et la question fatale tomba alors que la jeune fille resservait le petit :

« - Alors ce conseil ? Qu'on dit les professeurs ? demanda son beau-père

\- Je suis la première de la classe avec une moyenne générale de 17. Ils n'ont rien à dire mis à part que je suis intéressée, active et sérieuse. Je m'implique dans chaque matière et apporte toujours des éléments pertinents à la réflexion. Enfin, le passage en 1èreS apparaît comme une évidence et ils m'ont même dit que je pourrais postuler pour rentre à l'Hokage University sans problème. Ah oui, ils m'ont décerné les Félicitations du conseil de classe.

\- Très bien. Tu as ton classement par matière ?

\- Première partout même en sport.

\- Parfait ! Mais n'oublies pas que l'année n'est pas terminée et que si tu as 17 de moyenne aujourd'hui, tu devras obligatoirement avoir plus à la fin de l'année. Pour te féliciter, il le faut aussi quand il n'y a rien à redire, je te donne mon accord définitif pour ta soirée de samedi soir. Tu auras toute la journée de libre à condition que ta mère n'ait qu'à réchauffer le repas et que le ménage soit fait, en plus des machines et du repassage éventuel bien sûr.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Ce sera fait sans aucun doute ! Je vous remercie encore de cette bonté qui vous habite.

\- Je le sais bien Lithia ! Tu peux disposer car il est tard, je m'occupe de tout cela ce soir.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? Cela ne me pose aucun problème de m'en occuper car je suppose que vous êtes fatigué...

\- Discutes-tu mes ordres ?

\- Non pas le moins du monde… Passez une bonne nuit dans ce cas…Le petit déjeuner sera prêt à votre réveil ! »

L'adolescente n'en revenait pas ! Jamais son beau-père n'avait agi de la sorte avec elle. Elle s'en réjouissait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette attitude cachait quelque chose qui pourrait la faire souffrir. Elle monta se coucher et s'aperçut qu'elle avait reçu un snap de Sasuke, son nouveau petit ami d'ailleurs. Elle rougit à cette pensée et ouvrit la photo éphémère : elle retint ses larmes à la vue du gros cœur rouge avec leur prénoms dedans accompagné d'un message d'amour que son namoureux avait dessiné. Elle fit une screenshot et répondit à son brun avec un peu plus de retenue tout de même : ils s'étaient embrassés mais elle n'en n'avait pas pour autant perdu sa réserve et sa timidité quant à l'expression de ses sentiments. De plus, même si elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir une confiance absolue en lui, il n'empêche qu'elle ressentait toujours une infime part de doute et de suspicion envers chaque personne qui lui montrait son affection envers elle. Elle enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se lova dans les bras de Morphée, faisant pour la première fois des rêves et non des cauchemars, embellis par la présence d'un brun à ses côtés.

 _ ***Pendant ce temps dans la maison d'en face***_

« - Salut M'man ça va ? Itachi est rentré ?

\- Coucou Sasuke ! Oui ça va, un peu crevée comme d'hab' mais non ton grand frère n'est pas rentré! Alors cette journée ?

\- Superbe ! Une des plus belles de ma scolarité, enfin presque…y'a toujours des trucs qui gâchent tout mais bon…

\- Oh toi ! Racontes-moi tout je te prie jeune homme ! Ça a un rapport avec l'adorable jeune fille qui est passée la dernière fois ? Viens manger en même temps c'est chaud !

\- J'arrive ! Ouai…on est ensemble maintenant…

\- Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir plus que ça ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Si si au contraire, c'est même moi qui me suis confessé mais du coup elle m'a parlé de son passé et de sa famille et c'est pas joli, c'est même affreux…

\- J'en conclus qu'elle a répondu à tes sentiments… Tu veux en parler ?

\- Oui, je sais que c'est peut-être irresponsable ou même impossible de faire ça mais je peux te demander un truc ?

\- Dis-moi !

\- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible de dénoncer les parents d'une ado qui la maltraitent, la battent, … et de récupérer la charge de cette ado ?

\- Elle se fait battre ?!

\- Oui, battre, insulter, elle doit tout faire dans la maison et n'a aucune liberté. Ce n'est qu'un objet, un punchingball émotionnel qui leur sert de femme de ménage et de baby-sitter pour leur enfant !

\- C'est horrible ! Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une chose pareille ! Il faut absolument prévenir la police Sasuke !

\- NON ! Du moins pas avant d'être sûr qu'elle pourra rester ici avec moi !

\- Bien sûr…je vais me renseigner ne t'en fais pas. Essaies de lui demander si elle aurait d'autres preuves que les marques de coups sur son corps et si son demi-frère pourrait témoigner. C'est toujours bien d'avoir un témoin. Et ce sont ses vrais parents ?

\- C'est sa mère biologique qui s'est remarié après son divorce avec le père de Lithia. Ce-dernier est mort d'un accident de la route qui a aussi causé la mort de sa petite sœur…Mais elle a un frère jumeau qu'il faut que je retrouve pour appuyer le tout.

\- Quelle enfance tragique, si on peut encore appeler ça ainsi… Beaucoup de choses s'expliquent maintenant tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si… merci beaucoup Maman…Tu crois qu'on pourra la garder ici ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on la gardera ici ! Elle est importante pour toi et tu seras la dernière chose à laquelle elle pourra se raccrocher une fois que cela sera fait ! Mais encore une chose, parles-lui en demain pour être sûr que ça ne lui posera pas de problèmes…

\- Ouai c'est ce que je comptais faire t'en fais pas ! Bon j'vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit maman !

\- Bonne nuit mon fils… »

Mikoto débarrassa la table tout en repensant à ce que son fils venait de lui révéler. Et dire qu'elle avait parlé avec cette femme pour la convier à la fête des voisins ! Elle lui avait paru si douce et attentionnée alors qu'en réalité c'était un monstre qui battait sa propre fille ! Elle manqua de lâcher une assiette en se disant qu'elle-même avait divorcé d'avec son mari Fugaku parce que les sentiments n'étaient plus là mais que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait battu un de ces enfants : c'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Elle mit un mot sur la table pour son fils aîné qui devait encore être on se sait où et monta se coucher.

De son côté, Sasuke se mit en pyjama, prépara son sac pour le lendemain et envoya un snap à sa petite-amie pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il lut sa réponse et se réjouit de voir que la jeune fille était sincère mais encore tellement timide. Il se coucha tout en pensant que dans très peu de temps, il allait pouvoir la voir H24 et qu'elle pourrait enfin avoir une vie heureuse en sa compagnie.

Mais cela aurait été trop facile si rien n'avait compliqué un peu les choses pour le plus grand désarroi du brun qui pour l'instant ne se doutait de rien, d'absolument rien…

Mwa : Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Il est court pas rapport au chapitre 2 mais ce dernier était d'une exceptionnelle longueur !

Sasuke : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais souffrir dans la suite des évènements ?

Mwa : Parce que c'est le cas mais ne t'inquiètes pas c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Le bonheur va t'envahir mais la chute n'en sera que plus grandiose

Sasuke : 'spèce de folle !

Naruto : …moi je boude !

Mwa : T'en as pas marre de te répéter Naru-chan ? Je t'ai dit que tu allais être là alors patiente un peu ! Tiens des ramens!

Naruto : MARCHIIIIIIIIII ! Mais c'était pas pour ça que je boudais…Depuis quand tu embrasses quelqu'un d'autre que moi Sasuke…

Sasuke : C'est cette auteure de mes deux qui me fait faire ça ! Si j'étais libre jamais je ne te ferais une chose pareille mon ange !

Naruto : Je t'aime Sas'ke !

Sasuke : Moi aussi mon petit Naruto

Mwa : Oh s'est-il pas mignon ! Tu deviens fleur bleue Sasu-CHOU et range cette tronçonneuse tu vas te blesser !

Kakashi : Pour sauver l'auteur tapez 1 ! Pour que Sasuke tue l'auteur taper 2 ! Les résultats dans le prochain épisode de notre programme : «Quand est-ce que Michiyo succomberas ? »

Je déteste demander des reviews mais c'est quelque chose d'absolument vital pour les auteures ne serait-ce pour savoir si l'histoire vous plait ou non... Merci d'avance !


	4. Une nouvelle proposition

**Disclamer:** Les personnages du manga Naruto appartiennent tous à Kishimoto-sensei (et heureusement pour eux). Le personnage de Lithia m'appartient ainsi que l'histoire.

 **Note 1 :** Le rythme de publication de cette fanfiction sera d'un chapitre tous les deux jours. Si jamais un retard devait survenir, il sera indiqué à la fin du chapitre précédent.

 **Note 2 :** Les réponses aux reviews (si reviews il y a) se feront au début du chapitre suivant celui commenté dans la mesure où je ne risque pas de spoiler la suite de l'histoire bien sûr !

Bonne lecture

Michiyo M.

 **Chapitre 4 : Une proposition difficile à accepter autant qu'à refuser**

Le soleil se levait mais sa faible lumière ne parvenait pas à percer totalement la brume qui recouvrait Konoha et sa banlieue en ce vendredi matin du mois de mars. Le temps était frais mais les météorologues prévoyaient une hausse du mercure dans la fin de la matinée. Toutefois, dans une maison de Suna, cette nouvelle ne parvenait pas à consoler un jeune homme brun de 16 ans à qui le prof de sport allait imposer 2h de natation dans le bassin extérieur, restriction budgétaire oblige. Malgré tous les efforts et les arguments de sa mère, rien ne parvenait à le persuader que ce n'était pas si terrible et qu'une fois dans l'eau, il ne sentirait plus rien du froid extérieur. Sasuke supplia sa mère à maintes reprises mais celle-ci ne céda pas à sa demande de l'exempter et il dut partir pour ne pas être en retard. En plus, il devait prendre le bus en plus du RER parce que la piscine était loin de la gare et que l'école ne prévoyait pas de car pour les lycéens.

Il sortit donc de chez lui à reculons mais sa bonne humeur revint au galop lorsqu'il aperçut sa petite-amie depuis la veille assise sur le bord du muret qui délimitait son jardin. Ses cheveux flottaient au vent et dévoilait par moment ses oreilles remplies de piercings. Comme à son habitude, elle était vêtue d'un jean skinny noir déchiré au genou avec des DocMarteens noires laquées et en haut, un t-shirt à l'effigie des Black Veil Brides, groupe d'Emocore dont elle était complètement fan et dont elle connaissait toutes les chansons par cœur et quasiment toutes à la guitare et à la basse. Elle avait son perfecto avec des ailes dans le dos et une écharpe en tissu noire avec des têtes de mort blanches. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de mitaines rayées noires et blanches et son East Pack noir était posé sur son épaule droite. Elle semblait tellement absorbée par l'écran de son téléphone qu'elle ne vit pas son namoureux sortir de chez lui. Il en profita pour lui faire une petite frayeur matinale et s'approcha lentement puis mit d'un coup ses mains sur ses épaules et criant : «BOUH !». Lithia sursauta et faillit lâcher son téléphone. Elle se retourna et voulut répliquer mais ses lèvres furent capturées par celle du brun. La surprise passée, elle répondit à cette avance jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent, manquant d'air. Ils se mirent en route main dans la main pour rejoindre leurs amis à la gare et se rendre en cours. La jeune fille semblait soucieuse alors le brun décida de débuter la conversation :

« - Chérie ?

\- Hein ? Euh oui désolée, ça m'a surpris que tu m'appelles comme ça mais t'en fais pas j'aime bien…

\- Cool alors ! T'as pas oublié qu'on avait piscine hein ? Je vais enfin pouvoir te voir en maillot de bain ! rigola-t-il

\- Ouai, comment aurais-je pu oublier…J'ai peur que les autres se rendent compte de…'fin tu sais quoi…

\- Ah oui merde…T'en fais pas je serais là pour te prévenir quand on les verra trop et pour détourner l'attention et la discussion ! Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi pour te protéger !

\- Je sais, merci beaucoup de tout ce que tu fais pour moi !

\- C'est parce que je t'aime…Comme dirais Sakura, je sers à quoi comme mec pour te le dire au bout de deux jours même pas mais je m'en fou royalement !

\- Moi aussi et perso ça m'embêterais de sortir avec quelqu'un qui ne me dit pas qu'il m'aime…Après c'est peut-être chelou mais bon ça semble plus logique…

\- Totalement d'accord ! Bon on arrive bientôt à la gare alors je veux un dernier bisou pour la journée qui s'annonce !

\- D'accord petit bébé capricieux ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, se lâchèrent la main à contrecœur et rejoignirent leurs amis qui les attendaient devant l'entrée de la gare. Dès qu'ils les virent arriver, Pain et Suigetsu vinrent à leur rencontre et commencèrent à les charrier sur le supplice qu'ils allaient subir pendant qu'ils seraient bien au chaud dans leurs salles de classe. Les quatre ados rigolèrent pendant tout le chemin et se séparèrent une fois arrivés à la gare du lycée. Lithia et Sasuke se rendirent à l'arrêt du 210 et montèrent dans le bus pour atteindre plus rapidement la piscine. Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent leur classe qui avait l'air aussi motivée qu'eux à l'idée de plonger par ce froid dans le grand bain chauffé à 19°C s'ils avaient de la chance. Les garçons et les filles se séparèrent pour se rendre dans des vestiaires séparés. Quelle fut leur surprise quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient en réalité séparés que par une fine cloison en plastique qui n'arrivait pas jusqu'au plafond et d'où on entendait tout ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté.

Aussi, quand les filles firent des compliments sur le physique et les sous-vêtements de la jeune emo, celle-ci rougit à n'en plus finir se doutant que son brun devait réagir de la même manière. Son doute devint certitude lorsqu'un des garçons dit, hurla plutôt :

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sasuke pour être rouge comme ça ? La jeune fille crût reconnaître la voix de Kiba. On dirait une écrevisse ou un homard sorti de la casserole d'eau bouillante !

\- C'est vrai en plus! T'es vermeille mec'! C'est d'entendre des compliments sur la petite brunette plus sexy que ce que tu pensais qui te fait un effet pareil ? répliqua Neji »

A ces mots, les filles sursautèrent en entendant une porte claquer et des insultes fuser. Elles s'excusèrent auprès de Lithia qui ne pipait plus et, une fois en maillot de bain et entourée de leurs serviettes, elles rejoignirent les garçons devant la porte qui les séparait de l'enfer mouillé et du vent glacé. Lithia arriva la dernière, prétextant un arrêt aux toilettes et resta en retrait pendant que la prof expliquait le déroulement de la séance. Le brun se rapprocha d'elle et s'excusa platement pour les propos que les autres ados avaient tenu et se tint près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut obligée d'enlever sa serviette pour aller nager. Le bonnet de bain n'étant pas obligatoire (mais oui dans certaines villes ça existe encore et on n'est pas obligé de sa balader avec ses horreurs sur le crâne), elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et enlevé tous ses piercings ainsi que son maquillage. Le brun profita du fait qu'elle ne le regardait plus pour la détailler. Elle était juste magnifique : ses jambes étaient grandes et fines sans graisse superflue, son ventre plat et ses bras finement musclé la rendait tout simplement désirable. Pour changer, son maillot de bain, de la marque Adidas, était noir avec des bandes blanches sur les côtés. Dans le dos, il était troué en 8 et le brun remarqua qu'elle l'avait choisi de telle sorte que les cicatrices ne soient pas visibles. Elle mit ses lunettes et monta sur un des plongeoirs pour offrir le plus beau plongeon qu'il est jamais vu. La prof semblait aux anges lorsqu'elle la vit commencer à nager avec l'aisance et la grâce d'un dauphin. Toute la classe observait ce prodige que personne n'avait soupçonné : décidément, cette jeune fille était pleine de surprises et de ressources.

Sasuke se jeta à l'eau et profita que sa copine fit une pause pour lui demander comment elle faisait pour nager aussi vite et d'une manière aussi belle et efficace. Elle lui répondit que c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle avait pris des cours deux fois par semaine pendant 5 ans mais qu'elle avait arrêté pour se concentré sur l'aïkido et la gymnastique. Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas : lui ne faisait rien comme sport et mettait cela sur le fait qu'il jouait du piano et du violon au conservatoire et qu'il avait besoin de temps pour étudier. Lithia était la première de la classe, jouait de la basse et de la guitare à la perfection sans avoir pris un cours de musique et excellait dans deux sports de haut niveau en plus de s'occuper de la gestion complète d'une maison de 4 personnes et d'apprendre toute seule une des langues les plus compliquées : le japonais. Cette jeune fille était vraiment hors norme.

Lorsque la prof annonça la fin du cours, tous les lycéens sortirent d'un même mouvement pour échapper le plus vite possible au froid qui leur broyait les entrailles. Lithia récupéra sa serviette vite fait bien fait et se couvrait les épaules pour cacher ses bras le plus vite possible. Ceux-ci la faisaient souffrir et lorsque Tenten, une fille qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, lui toucha le droit, elle ne put se retenir de grimacer sous son regard incompréhensif. Heureusement que Sasuke veillait car il put intervenir tout de suite et défier la brune aux macarons dans une course qu'il savait gagner d'avance. Le chlore ne l'aidait pas et le peu d'entailles qui n'étaient pas totalement cicatrisées la brûlaient énormément mais elle n'en laissait rien paraître pour n'inquiéter personne. Elle courut presque pour se rendre dans les douches et détacha ses cheveux pour les rincer. Elle quitta immédiatement les douches quand les filles commencèrent à la rejoindre en trop grand nombre et rejoignit le vestiaire. Elle se sécha comme elle put et se rhabilla en vitesse, ne laissant que ses pieds nus. Elle fut la première à utiliser les sèche-cheveux et en profita pour mettre de la crème sur ses bras et bien sécher ses cheveux et en particulier la mèche qui lui retombait sur le visage et derrière laquelle elle adorait se cacher. Pendant qu'elle terminait et ayant été rejoint par quelques filles de sa classe qui lui apprirent envier ses cheveux qui était impeccablement lisse, elle reconnut la voix de son copain dans le hall ainsi que celles de Kiba et Neji. Les deux semblaient s'excuser pour les propos qu'ils avaient tenus un peu plus tôt. La jeune fille estima que ses cheveux étaient suffisamment secs. Elle mit son manteau, réajusta ses lacets, accrocha son sac à son épaule et sortit pour rejoindre le brun qui devait l'attendre pour faire le chemin en sa compagnie.

Quand les garçons la virent arriver, ils s'excusèrent et elle leur assura que ce n'était rien. Les deux namoureux prirent congé des deux autres jeunes hommes et se mirent en route pour le lycée qui était à environ 25min de marche. Contrairement à l'allée, ils avaient décidé de rentrer à pied car l'arrêt de bus leur faisait faire un trop grand détour. Après quelques minutes de discussions purement organisationnelles, Sasuke se rapprocha de la jeune fille en s'assurant que personne ne les suivait de trop près et lui prit la main. La jeune fille se rapprocha alors instantanément de lui et le son de sa voix s'éleva entre deux chants d'oiseau :

« - Merci pour tout à l'heure au fait, avec Tenten…

\- C'est rien ! Je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour te protéger de tout ce qui peut te gêner, te blesser et tout et tout alors ne me remercie pas !

\- T'es trop… Je me demanderais toujours pourquoi un mec' comme toi traine avec une fille comme moi… Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus hein ?!

\- Bah…demande aux phéromones ! et il explosa de rire et s'arrêtant pour rapprocher le visage de la noire du sien »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement sur le bord du trottoir sous le regard attendri des quelques passants à cette heure matinale. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sasuke osa aborder le sujet qui le turlupinait depuis la veille déjà et dont il n'avait pas encore eu la possibilité de parler avec sa copine.

« - Dit ? Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Eh bien…Te fâches pas, c'est juste une proposition qui ne t'engages à rien et dont je n'ai parlé à personne donc…

\- Je vais essayer mais rien n'est sûr. Tout dépend de ce que tu veux me dire…

\- Ouai c'est logique. Bref, je me demandais si tu voulais pas dénoncer tes parents à la police et…attends laisse-moi finir ! Tu témoignes et montres vraiment tout et je suis même prêt à témoigner en ta faveur si c'est nécessaire. Bref, ensuite tu vivrais avec moi dans ma maison et on pourrait essayer de retrouver ton frère par la même occasion…

\- Et mon demi-frère ? Et puis ça reste ma mère après tout alors même si elle ne représente pas grand-chose pour moi, je ne me sens pas de la faire condamner… Mon frère a disparu dans la nature et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde je doute qu'on le retrouve un jour. Et puis rien ne dit qu'il voudra me voir après tout le temps qui est passé…

\- Ton demi-frère serait placé dans une famille d'accueil. Ouai je comprends mais je ne peux pas vivre en sachant qu'à chaque fois qu'elle passe le pas de la porte de chez elle, la fille que j'aime se fait battre parce qu'elle ne peut pas envoyer la femme qui lui a donné la vie mais qui la fait tant souffrir en prison…Ca me bouffe de me sentir aussi impuissant…Et puis je suis certain que tu manques à ton frère et que, si jamais on arrive à le retrouver, il se jettera dans tes bras et ne te lâchera plus jamais !

\- En tout cas, je voudrais te remercier parce que jamais personne ne m'aurait une offre comme celle qui tu viens de me faire. Ça me touche énormément mais pour le moment j'ai besoin de temps pour vraiment être sûre de ne pas me tromper en le faisant. Je ne doute pas de nous mais il n'empêche que là aussi j'ai besoin de temps pour savoir si on peut réellement passer autant de temps ensemble parce que si j'emménage chez toi et qu'on en vient à se séparer, je n'aurais nulle part où aller tu vois…

\- Ouai c'est pas faux mais je partis du fait que je ne compte pas te quitter de sitôt et que quoiqu'il se passe on serait toujours ensemble alors je n'ai pas pensé à cette éventualité…

\- C'est pas grave t'en fais pas, en fait ça me fait super plaisir que tu n'y es pas pensé. Comprends bien que je ne refuse pas ta proposition mais que j'ai juste besoin d'un mois pour réfléchir. Ça peut aussi être plus ou moins tout dépend de l'avancement des choses mais je te donnerais une réponse définitive après si ça te dérange pas d'attendre bien sûr…

\- Jamais je ne cesserais de t'attendre ma chérie !

\- Je t'aime

\- Moi aussi ! Même plus que toi ! »

Pour toute réponse, elle embrassa celui qui comptait le plus dans sa vie en se serrant un peu plus contre lui et sans se soucier le moins du monde du regard des autres. Ils atteignirent les environs du lycée et se lâchèrent la main à contrecœur mais Sasuke savait que bientôt ils pourraient s'afficher ensemble et alors il ne la lâcherait pour rien au monde.

Ils passèrent les portes du lycée en rigolant et se rendirent dans leur salle de classe puisqu'ils avaient français. Vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel tous se trouvait, le cours promettait d'être animé (ironiquement parlant bien sûr). Au moins, la prof n'aurait pas à demander le silence ! Ils sortirent leurs affaires et discutèrent avec des gens de leur classe jusqu'à ce que Pain, Suigetsu et leurs copines les rejoignent :

« - Hey les gens, ça roule ?

\- Ouai tranquille, tranquille et toi Sui ? répondit Lithia

\- Bah disons que je vais aussi bien que quelqu'un qui vient de dormir pendant une heure de SES alors que deux de ces amis se les pelaient dehors dans une piscine à peine chauffée !

\- Mouai, finalement c'était pas si terrible et puis vous auriez dû voir comment Lili nage ! C'est juste formidable ! répondit Sasuke

\- Ah bon ? Tu nous en avais jamais parlé pourtant ! s'étonna Pain

\- Bah je vous avais dit que je faisais de la natation mais je me suis pas étalée sur la question c'est tout…déclara-t-elle, gênée

\- J'aimerais bien faire une course contre toi un de ces jours ! Je suis quasi sûr que je gagnerais! la défia Suigetsu

\- Alors ça mon coco, tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler parce qu'elle est certainement ultra bonne. Je ne remets pas en compte tes capacités de nageur mais bon…le rabroua Karin, sa copine

\- Ça te dirait alors ? Une course sur 50m ?

\- 50m ? C'est tout ? Si tu veux me voir en maillot de bain il faudra que tu me combattes sur un 100m en nage libre bien sûr !

\- Ça marche ! On se fait ça quand ? s'excita Suigetsu

\- Aucune idée, on verra plus tard ! »

La cloche retentit et chacun rejoignit sa classe. Lithia se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et Sasuke comprit immédiatement la raison de ce geste remplit de désespoir. Sa copine venait d'accepter de nager une course contre l'un de leurs meilleurs amis alors qu'elle possédait ses affreuses marques sur les bras et qu'elle faisait tout pour que personne ne le découvre. Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris et qu'il était là, encore une fois. La prof arriva et le cours commença. Tous les ados durent se faire violence pour ne pas sombrer dans les abîmes du sommeil et la prof sembla s'en rendre compte mais ne dit rien, comme d'habitude.

La matinée se termina et les deux namoureux rejoignirent leurs amis pour aller manger. C'était la seule fois de la semaine où ils avaient deux heures pour déjeuner et ils comptaient bien en profiter pour se détendre un peu. Ils mangèrent et sortirent du lycée pour aller faire un tour dans le bois qui lui était adjacent. Il y avait un lac et quelques bancs autour avec des grandes étendues d'herbes et des oiseaux qui chantaient. Les six amis prirent place sur une table, trois en face des trois autres avec les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre, chacun en face de son amour. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de la soirée du lendemain et ils ne cachaient pas leur joie de compter Lithia parmi eux. Karin lui donna son adresse et lui dit qu'elle s'occupait de tout et qu'elle n'aurait même pas à prendre de robe. Les garçons dirent qu'ils arriveraient vers 16h pour passer un peu de temps avec elles avant de partir pour la maison de Kiba pour le début de la soirée fixé à 19h. Secrètement, Sasuke jubilait de pouvoir voir sa bien-aimée en robe et de pouvoir enfin la prendre dans ses bras pour montrer à tous qu'elle lui appartenait et que c'était réciproque. Il se doutait que leur relation n'étonnerait personne mais ça lui était bien égal. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Lithia qui lui tapa sur l'épaule pour qu'il se lève et qu'ils retournent en cours, l'heure étant déjà passée. Ne faisant pas latin, leurs autres mais purent rester une autre heure dans le bois, laissant les deux ados s'éloigner vers le bahut :

« - Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous le dire quand ? questionna Konan

\- J'en sais rien mais à mon avis ça va pas tarder…répondit son copain

\- Hum chui d'accord avec toi…Ils ne sont pas ensemble depuis longtemps, je dirais mercredi environ, mais ça sa voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils se sont vachement rapprochés ! déclara Karin

\- C'est sûr mais il leur faut peut-être un peu de temps avant de s'afficher devant tout le monde. Tu sais, être sûr de ce qu'ils ressentent et que ça peut vraiment marcher entre eux avant de tout dévoiler et de rompre quelques temps après…philosopha Suigetsu

\- Mouai, tu as sûrement raison…Enfin, ils forment vraiment un joli couple en tout cas ! conclut Konan

\- Ça fait plaisir de voir Sasuke comme ça. Il a jamais été aussi joyeux qu'avant son départ…conclu Pain avec l'acquiescement général»

Sans se douter de ce que leurs amis avaient découvert mais cachaient à la perfection, Sasuke et Lithia montèrent en classe et révisèrent le texte déjà traduit et ce qu'il restait à traduire dans la langue morte qu'ils étaient forcés d'apprendre alors qu'eux étaient bien vivants. L'heure passa sans accros et ils se rendirent dans une salle de 6ème pour l'heure de maths car le rétroprojecteur de leur salle était cassé et que leur prof ne pouvait rien faire sans. Lithia passa encore une fois l'heure a expliqué les nouvelles notions aux autres car leur remplaçant en était tout simplement incapable. Le brun la couvait du regard et cela donnait plus de motivation à la noire. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement et sans que personne, ou presque, ne s'en rende compte.

Quand elle revint à sa place après 10min d'explication sur la résolution d'inéquation avec l'utilisation d'un tableau de signe, Lithia papota de la fête du samedi. En effet, quelques personnes de sa classe était invitée et toutes voulaient savoir comment elle serait habiller. Elle ne put leur répondre car elle l'ignorait elle-même et se posait de plus en plus de questions sur la tenue que Karin lui avait choisie. Ils la supplièrent de lui communiquer le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté au jeune homme mais elle ne lâcha aucune information. Le brun savait de quoi il s'agissait mais il feint l'ignorance. La jeune fille avait encore frappé fort dans son cadeau : elle trouvait toujours quelque chose de merveilleux à chaque personne qui l'invitait mais cette fois elle avait atteint un niveau incommensurable pour faire plaisir à Kiba. Cette qualité en démontrait une autre : sa formidable capacité d'écoute et d'analyse que Sasuke lui enviait beaucoup quoiqu'il ne fût pas tellement désavantagé que ça dans ce domaine. L'heure se termina et les deux ados rejoignirent leurs amis à la sortie. Ils marchèrent ensembles jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus de Konan et Karin et rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'à la gare après avoir un peu papoté avec les deux jeunes filles.

Une fois dans le RER, les quatre ados s'assirent dans un carré et discutèrent sur les évènements qui avaient chamboulé le pays, à savoir un attentat dans un célèbre journal, notamment connu pour ses caricatures satiriques et blasphématoires. Ils s'accordèrent sur beaucoup de points mais l'avis de Sasuke et Lithia était en contradiction avec celui de Pain et Suigetsu sur la question de la liberté d'expression. Pour les premiers, si on manifestait pour la liberté d'expression, on devait étendre celle-ci à tous et ne limiter personne alors que pour les autres, la liberté d'expression n'était valable que si les propos ou les messages transmis n'incitaient pas à la haine. Ils argumentèrent longuement et ne virent, encore une fois, pas le trajet passé. Ils se séparèrent à la sortie de la gare sous les regards amusés et ébahis des passagers ayant assistés à leur discussion pleine de bon sens et d'arguments peu divulgués dans les médias mais plein de logique et de véracité.

Lithia et Sasuke continuèrent le chemin jusqu'à leur rue commune, main dans la main et liant leurs lèvres à chaque passage piéton. Sans se soucier le moins du monde du regard que les autres pouvait leur jeter, ils profitaient simplement du temps passé près de celui qui faisait battre leur cœur.

« - J'ai hâte de voir la tenue que Karin et Konan t'ont préparé !

\- Je sais pas si je dois avoir hâte ou peur…C'est vraiment nouveau tout ça alors ça me stresse un peu…

\- T'en fais pas, tu seras magnifique quels que soient les vêtements que tu porteras !

\- Que de propos remplis d'objectivité ! rigola-t-elle

\- Touché mais il n'empêche que je suis pressé…

\- Je pense bien et ça me rassure parce que moi aussi je suis pressée ! »

Elle s'assit précairement sur le petit muret qui bordait le jardin de la maison de son copain de telle sorte que celui-ci se mit devant elle et la prit par les hanches. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pour se dire au revoir et ils se séparèrent avec un dernier regard avant que Lithia ne passe le pas de la porte. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas en retard ce soir-là et elle ramenait en prime de bonnes notes dans des matières ou elle n'avait que 16 de moyenne (à savoir Français et Histoire, matières rédactionnelles par excellence). Sa mère était dans la salle de bain et terminait la douche de son demi-frère et quand son père l'appela pour qu'elle le rejoigne dans son bureau, ce fut pour lui apprendre qu'il aimerait bien l'entendre jouer de la guitare ou de la basse pendant le diner. Elle descendit donc préparer le repas et mettre la table et sortit son instrument pour l'accorder brièvement. Elle appela les autres pour qu'ils se mettent à table et demanda par quelle chanson ils voulaient qu'elle débute. Son demi-frère répondit «Let It Go» du dernier film de Disney et elle se mit à jouer pendant qu'ils mangeaient le sauté de bœuf et le riz qu'elle avait préparé. Elle enchaîna sur «All of me» de John Legend et «Let Her Go» de Passenger et enfin «Goodbye Agony» des Black Veil Brides. Sa voix trembla légèrement sur la dernière qui l'ébranlait sentimentalement tant les paroles racontaient une histoire semblable à ce qu'elle ressentait. Sa voix du chanteur l'emportait dans des mondes où plus rien n'existait et elle pouvait même aller jusqu'à dire que ce groupe lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle était tombé si bas, et cette découverte lui avait fait relever un peu la tête en lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle ne le serait jamais si elle ouvrait les yeux. A la fin de sa prestation, qui marqua également la fin du repas, son demi-frère l'applaudit chaleureusement et les adultes sourirent furtivement pour montrer qu'ils avaient apprécié. Ils quittèrent la cuisine et Lithia entreprit de faire la vaisselle, de ranger les restes dans le frigo ainsi que sa guitare dans son étui, mit un peu de riz dans une assiette et mangea en silence.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, se mit en pyjama et s'autorisa un petit détour sur Facebook où elle discuta un moment avec ses amis et avec son copain en parallèle. Elle ouvrit tous les snap qu'elle avait reçus et passa voir si ses groupes préférés n'avaient pas mis en ligne de nouvelles chansons. Elle découvrit les dernières de Falling In Reverse avec une joie non dissimulée et se coucha, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Pour une fois, elle ne se mutila pas et s'endormit sans trop de difficultés, l'esprit empli de pensées douces et amoureuses. Ses rêves étaient tous différents scénarios pour la fête du lendemain et ils se terminaient tous sur un slow où elle se retrouverait dans les bras de son brun. Il l'embrasserait à la fin de la chanson et tous applaudiraient le nouveau couple que tous attendaient depuis longtemps. Kiba la prendrait dans ses bras pour le cadeau qu'elle lui avait acheté et tout se terminait bien. Enfin presque tout…dès qu'elle passait la porte de chez elle, ses tuteurs l'attendaient de pied ferme et la battait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, en sueur et essoufflée comme jamais. Au bout du quatrième round, elle se souvint de la proposition que le brun lui avait fait sur le chemin pour retourner de la piscine au lycée et ne put se rendormir tant la décision était difficile à prendre. Elle savait que si cela fonctionnait, elle aurait enfin une vie normale mais elle aurait détruit celle de son demi-frère qui, quelque part, n'avait rien demandé et toute l'école serait au courant de ce qu'elle avait enduré. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux remarques des autres et aux rumeurs qui débuteraient comme quoi elle n'était avec Sasuke que pour qu'il la sorte de là et que c'était une profiteuse. D'autre part, elle savait que son corps ne résisterait pas longtemps aux dérouillées qu'elle prenait et ne pouvait se résoudre à se laisser mourir maintenant que le brun était officiellement rentré dans sa vie. Enfin, l'éventualité qu'elle puisse retrouver son jumeau avec l'aide de Sasuke était une opportunité qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Elle finit par retomber de fatigue et se disant que si les volées ne recommençaient pas trop souvent comme avant, elle ne ferait rien mais que si la situation était trop dure à supporter alors, dans un mois tout au plus, elle accepterait la proposition du brun.

Mwa : Et voilaaaaaa ! Le chapitre 4 est terminé ! C'est plus des cernes que j'ai sous les yeux c'est des grands canyons !

Sasuke : Encore une nuit blanche à cause de tes cours et de tes délires d'écriture ?

Mwa : et oui pas facile la vie...

Sasuke : T'as qu'a arrêté de nous martyrisé avec Naruto comme ça t'aurais plus de temps !

Mwa : C'est pas ma faute ! J'aime écrire et j'adore me donner des échéances de publication donc je vais encore continuer à écrire pendant longtemps, trèèèèèès longtemps ! Tiens d'ailleurs il est où Naru-chan ?

Naruto : Gaara est un dieu ! *air complètement ahuri*

Sasuke : T'as pas fait ça quand même ? Dit moi que t'as pas fait ça !

Naruto : Fais quoi ? Personne ne s'occupe de moi ici alors je vais chercher du réconfort ailleurs pendant que MONSIEUR Uchiwa invite des filles à venir habiter chez lui !

Sasuke : MICHIYO TU ME CASSES LES DENTS !

Mwa : Y'avait pas ma maison ici à la place de ces ruines ?

Sasuke : Disons que j'ai fait marcher mes relations pour qu'il ne reste que le strict minimum : deux murs et ton PC pour que tu puisses quand même me mettre avec Naru à la fin de ta stupide fic'

Kakashi : Lâchez des coms pour reconstruire une maison à l'auteure !


	5. Une fête qui tourne au cauchemard

**Disclamer:** Les personnages du manga Naruto appartiennent tous à Kishimoto-sensei (et heureusement pour eux). Le personnage de Lithia m'appartient ainsi que l'histoire.

 **Note 1 :** Le rythme de publication de cette fanfiction sera d'un chapitre tous les deux jours. Si jamais un retard devait survenir, il sera indiqué à la fin du chapitre précédent.

 **Note 2 :** Les réponses aux reviews (si reviews il y a) se feront au début du chapitre suivant celui commenté dans la mesure où je ne risque pas de spoiler la suite de l'histoire bien sûr !

Bonne lecture

Michiyo M.

 **Chapitre 5 : Une fête qui tourne au cauchemar**

C'était un samedi matin ensoleillé et les oiseaux chantaient en ce début de printemps. Un jeune homme était encore endormi malgré le fin rayon de soleil qui passait à travers les deux parties du volet….DRIIIIIIIIIIIING ! Sasuke releva brusquement la tête, balança son réveil à l'autre bout de sa chambre d'un coup de poing et replongea dans son oreiller, le front en premier. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il enclenché son réveil un samedi matin ?! Sa tête refit surface et bientôt il était debout prêt à affronter cette journée : c'était la fête de Kiba ce soir et il allait faire comprendre à tous que Lithia était SA petite-amie et que personne n'aurait le droit de la toucher à part lui (Comment ça il est possessif ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !). Il devait choisir une tenue qui ne ferait pas honte à sa copine qui serait sûrement la plus belle même s'il savait qu'elle s'en foutait comme de son premier élastique. Il décida d'aller manger avant toute chose et rencontra sa mère dans les escaliers. Elle ne semblait pas réveillée et avait due se lever en entendant son fils jeter avec toute la délicatesse du monde (mais oui, on y croit) son réveil. Le brun lui expliqua la situation, s'excusa et elle repartit se coucher alors qu'il allait se préparer son chocolat chaud et ses tartines de Nutella. Une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle….dans l'évier (faut pas rêver non plus), il remonta dans sa chambre et se posa devant son armoire. Alors sa mine se décomposa comme un une tablette de beurre au soleil : il n'avait tout bonnement rien de valable à se mettre, ou du moins, rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il n'avait que de quoi s'habiller exactement comme il le faisait tous les jours pour aller en cours et ça, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il entreprit donc de vider méticuleusement, avec la grâce d'un taureau, tout son placard et toute son armoire dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'une veste de blaser et un jean sombre. Espoir vain puisqu'il n'avait que des jeans bleus et des sweats à capuche.

Jamais il n'aurait cru pensé cela un jour mais pour le coup, il bénissait son grand frère : en effet, celui-ci avait gardé le blaser noir et le jean noir également que sa mère et lui avait acheté à Sasuke pour les fêtes de fin d'année mais qu'il avait totalement refusé ne serait-ce que de regarder. Il lui avait donc tendu les deux pièces de tissus avec un sourire non dissimulé et avait payé sa contribution avec le dévoilement des raisons pour lesquels son frère voulait se rendre classe. Itachi fut attendrie par son histoire et l'encouragea en lui disant qu'il essayerait de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux indomptés et indomptables. Le frère de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiwa de trois ans son aîné, était son portrait craché. Les mêmes yeux onyx, les mêmes cheveux ébènes quoique ceux de son frère était plus long et était retenu en queue de cheval basse, la même peau d'albâtre mais un caractère légèrement différent, le plus vieux ayant moins bien digéré que son frère le divorce de leurs parents. Le jeune homme mit un t-shirt blanc tout simple en-dessous de la veste et ses Air Max. Il se contempla dans le miroir de la salle de bain, fier du résultat. Il reçut alors un appel de Pain et de Suigetsu lui demandant quand est-ce qu'il arriverait chez le blond aux yeux bleus pour qu'ils se préparent ensemble. Le brun envoya une réponse brève, nette et précise, enleva ses habits du soir et revêtit des vêtements plus décontractés pour aller rejoindre ceux qui étaient devenus ses frères de cœurs.

De son côté, Lithia se réveilla tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner et prendre une douche. Elle servit sa mère et son demi-frère, son beau-père étant parti au travail plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Elle reçut un message de Kiba lui demandant d'apporter sa guitare si elle le pouvait et après avoir reçu l'approbation de sa mère, elle lui répondit positivement sans bien comprendre la raison de cette demande insolite. Elle prépara son sac avec une tenue au cas où, du maquillage, du parfum, une brosse, ses écouteurs, sa carte de transport et le cadeau du jeune homme qu'elle avait sublimement emballé. Elle s'habilla sobrement, se lava les dents, mit la table pour le déjeuner et prépara le repas de telle sorte que sa mère n'aurait qu'à le réchauffer quand ils auraient faim. Elle partit donc de chez elle pour se rendre chez Karin, où Konan et elle l'attendaient sûrement déjà. Elle avait pris soin de rentrer l'adresse dans son téléphone au cas elle se perdrait et elle put ainsi mettre en route le GPS pour arriver le plus vite possible (Vive ! Eh ouai ça sent le vécu…).

Lorsqu'elle sonna chez Karin, elle fut accueillie par deux tornades, une rousse et une violette, qui lui sautèrent littéralement dessus. La jeune fille fut entrainée à l'intérieur de l'impressionnante maison, eut à peine le temps de saluer la mère de Karin et monta les escaliers plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, emportée par l'enthousiasme fulgurant de ses deux meilleures amies. Une fois dans la chambre de la copine de Suigetsu, Lithia s'assit sur son lit pendant que les deux autres allaient chercher tout ce qu'il fallait pour se préparer correctement. La chambre était un peu plus grande que la sienne. Les murs étaient blancs et sans décoration. Une armoire trônait derrière la porte en face d'un lit double bordé à la va vite. Sur l'autre pan de mur se trouvait un grand bureau avec une pile de cahiers, un ordinateur dernier cri et une imprimante. Deux grandes fenêtres éclairaient la pièce. A côté de l'armoire se trouvait une porte menant sur une salle de bain accolée à la chambre. C'est dans cette pièce que Konan et la propriétaire des lieux s'étaient éclipsées, laissant la noire en proie à une montée de stress par rapport à la tenue que ses amies avaient choisie.

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent leur amie avec tout plein de soins pour le corps, les cheveux et du maquillage. Elles avaient pris un sac remplis de vernis à ongle et un petit vaporisateur de paillettes rose. Lithia sortit son maquillage de son sac ainsi que des stylos pour faire du nail art et ses brosses avec des épingles, des élastiques et son lisseur. Elles étalèrent leur butin sur le lit de Karin et se mirent d'accord pour se répartir les tâches : Karin maquillerait Konan et vice versa parce que Lithia tenait à se maquiller elle-même, Konan leur ferait les ongles et Lithia s'occuperait de toutes les coiffer parce que c'était la meilleure dans ce domaine. Elles commencèrent par les ongles parce qu'il fallait que sa sèche et parce c'était ce qui durait le plus longtemps sans couler ou s'enlever. Karin opta pour un rouge orangé ressemblant à ses cheveux et Konan lui fit des pois sur les index avec le stylo noir. Konan se mit un vernis violet également de la même couleur que ses cheveux et sur lequel elle rajouta une couche de verni pailleté. Lithia se laissa tenter par un noir laqué pour tous les doigts sauf l'index que Konan lui fit en blanc qu'elle laqua également. Elles laissèrent le tout sécher et descendirent manger devant une comédie romantique que toutes aimaient. A la fin du repas, les filles reçurent un appel Visio de la part de leurs copains et elles discutèrent un moment avec eux en leur montrant leurs exploits manucurés avant de se rendre compte qu'il était déjà 15h30 et qu'elles devaient finir de se préparer.

Karin et Konan se maquillèrent chacune leur tour et Lithia fit de même. Elle ne changea pas grand-chose à son maquillage si ce n'est qu'elle fit une vague plus voyante et qu'elle laissa Karin lui mettre du fard à paupière noir en dégradé pour rendre ses yeux plus «smocky» selon ses dires. Les copines de Pain et de Suigetsu ne cessaient de la complimenter et de lui dire qu'elle était magnifique ce qui faisait rougir la jeune fille, pas du tout habituée à tant de compliments de la part de personnes qu'elles aimaient. Une fois leur maquillage achevé, elles entreprirent de se changer et Lithia se sentit défaillir lorsqu'elle vit les tenues de ces amies. Karin portait un débardeur orange (un peu comme son vernis) moulant et fermé dans le dos par trois petits nœuds avec une jupe noire flottante qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux. Pour se chausser, elle avait mis des ballerines toutes simples noires laquées avec un petit nœud sur la pointe du pied. Konan, quant à elle, avait mis un t-shirt violet foncé avec une rose dessinée en paillettes argentées, un short en jean destroy avec des collants en nylon noirs et des converses basses noires dont elle avait laissé les lacets violets défaits. Elles étaient toutes les deux ravissantes mais Lithia ne put rien dire tant elle redoutait le moment où ses amies allaient lui montrer sa tenue. Elle ne pourrait pas y échapper, elle le savait mais il n'empêche qu'elle espérait un peu au fond d'elle qu'elle pourrait se changer en catimini avec les vêtements qu'elle avait mis dans son sac en cas d'urgence.

Après un clin d'œil complice de Karin vers Konan, cette dernière se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Lithia prit son clin d'œil comme son arrêt de mort et s'effondra lentement contre le mur en attendant sa sentence. Karin la regarda en souriant et lui assura qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter mais cela ne rassura pas pour autant la noire. Konan sortit avec la tenue dans le dos et quand elle la dévoila, Lithia crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas : ses amies avaient acheté la robe devant laquelle elle s'était si longuement arrêté pendant leur dernière virée shopping mais elle n'avait pas demandé à rentrer dans le magasin et encore moins à essayer la robe en question. Elle était noire et de forme bustier mais retenue par une fine bretelle sur l'épaule droite. Elle moulait le haut du corps mais partait plus ample à partir de la taille pour s'arrêter un peu au-dessus des genoux. Une épaisse ceinture blanche marquait la taille et ses amies avaient choisies de petits escarpins noirs mats à talon aiguille d'environ 3cm pour que leur amie puisse marcher correctement. Lithia se releva doucement et se précipita dans les bras de ses amies, presqu'en pleur, touchée par tant d'attention de leur part. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau plus merveilleux avant elles, sauf Sasuke mais c'était différent :

« - Contente que ça te plaise Lili ! déclara Karin

\- Faudra que tu remercies Sasuke aussi parce qu'il y a participé financièrement mais sans savoir quelle modèle on prendrait ! lui apprit Konan

\- Merci beaucoup les filles, c'est vraiment trop, je sais pas quoi vous dire… Sérieux ?

\- Ouai, quand on a parlé de notre projet de t'offrir une tenue parce qu'on avait loupé ton anniv' comme t'était pas encore avec nous, et bah ils ont tous mis la main à la poche et on a pu rajouter les chaussures qu'on voulait en plus de la robe ! expliqua Karin

\- Je vous adore ! Vous êtes des anges… Merci beaucoup ! Je vais tuer les garçons pour avoir osé me cacher leur participation ! rigola la noire

\- Nous aussi on t'adore ! Allez va te changer comme ça on se coiffe et on est prête ! dit Konan en la poussant dans la salle de bain »

La jeune fille se saisit du cintre sur lequel reposait sa tenue et prit les chaussures dans l'autre main. Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et laissa la porte entrouverte pour pouvoir suivre la conversation entre ses deux amies et y participer. Elle ôta son t-shirt et son jean ainsi que ses chaussettes mais elle s'arrêta un moment, se souvenant de la forme de la robe et ne pouvant, de ce fait, garder son soutif'. Elle appela Karin à l'aide :

« - 'Rin ? J'ai un petit problème…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle ne te va pas ? s'inquiéta la rousse

\- Nan mais c'est une robe bustier et j'ai pas de bustier pour mettre en-dessous…

\- Ah, c'est quoi ta taille de bonnet que je vois si un des miens peut t'aller ?

\- Euh c'est 90C…

\- Waouh et bah t'as pas à avoir honte de tes formes ! Et dire que tu caches ça sous des t-shirts taillés pour mec et quinze fois trop grand pour toi ! hurla presque Konan sans ressentir aucune gêne

\- Bon t'en a un ou pas ? répondit la jeune fille, visiblement gênée par la tournure de la conversation

\- Ce sera du 85B mais c'est un qui me va trop grand donc je pense que ça devrait le faire…

\- Merci beaucoup tu me sauves la vie ! »

Elle récupéra le précieux bout de tissus noir et le mit à la place du sien. Par chance, il n'était pas trop serré et elle pouvait bouger comme elle le voulait sans être gênée ou à l'étroit. Elle enfila la robe et passa les escarpins sur ses pieds. La robe lui allait comme un gant et c'était à croire qu'elle avait été taillée pour elle. Elle tourna le dos au miroir pour vérifier qu'aucune cicatrice n'était visible, s'admira une dernière fois et finalement elle pointa le bout de son nez dans la chambre de Karin qui commençait à lisser les cheveux de Konan comme Lithia le lui avait demandé. Par malheur pour la jeune fille qui voulait arriver discrètement, la porte grinça légèrement et ses amies tournèrent la tête dans sa direction d'un même mouvement :

« - Vas-y Lili, sors qu'on voit comment tu es ! l'encouragea Karin

\- D'acc-d'accord j'arrive…répondit faiblement la noire, toute timide »

Elle franchit le pas de la porte et regarda ses amies dont les yeux se remplissaient d'étoiles devant l'ange qui apparaissait devant elles. Elles comprenaient désormais quand Sasuke surnommait la noire «son ange déchu» car c'était exactement à cela que la jeune fille ressemblait : un ange tombé des cieux sur la terre parmi les hommes. La robe tombait merveilleusement bien sur ses jambes longues, fines et légèrement plus blanches que son visage. Sa taille aussi était parfaite, comme celle d'une guêpe et la robe la mettait très bien en valeur. Enfin, la fine bretelle habillait son épaule droite avec la même finesse que la forme de celle-ci. Le bustier mettait sa poitrine en avant sans vulgarité et le soutien-gorge bustier qu'elle avait mis en-dessous ne se voyait pas pour leur plus grand bonheur. Les escarpins allongeaient encore ses jambes et le petit bijou de cheville que la noire avait eu le bon goût d'ajouter finissait de parfaire sa tenue. Ses deux amies se levèrent et lui tendirent un bracelet de perles noires et blanches ainsi que quelques boucles d'oreilles et un collier ainsi qu'un boléro en angora noire et à manches mi longues pour couvrir ses épaules. Elles la complimentèrent pour la cent cinquantième fois de la journée et Lithia rougit en remerciant ses amies. Elle entreprit ensuite de finir de lisser les cheveux de Karin pour les boucler ensuite en anglaises parfaites. Elle laqua le tout pour que ça tienne le plus longtemps possible avec les mouvements de la danse et la chaleur qui régnerait pendant la soirée. Konan lui demanda si elle pouvait lui faire une tresse épi de blé parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas à cause de son dégradé prononcé. Lithia entreprit donc de laisser les cheveux trop courts hors de la tresse. Elle termina la tresse avec une rapidité surprenante et rendit les cheveux qu'il restait «wavy» comme si c'était naturel et rajouta une fleur artificielle violette plus claire que les cheveux de son amie du côté gauche. Elle vaporisa des paillettes rosées dans ses cheveux pour parfaire le tout. Ainsi, Konan avait une longue tresse épi et deux mèches de cheveux ondulés dont l'une était retenue par la fleur et dont l'autre retombait sur le côté droit de son visage. Lithia lissa ses cheveux et les rendit «wavy». Elle lissa sa frange de manière à ce qu'elle tombe correctement sur son œil droit puis prit une mèche de cheveux sur le côté gauche, la tressa et la retient au reste de sa chevelure grâce à une barrette blanche en forme de main de squelette. Les trois jeunes filles retouchèrent brièvement leur maquillage, rajoutèrent de la laque et entendirent des voix dans les escaliers, voix qu'elles reconnurent sans mal. En effet, il était déjà 16h35 et les garçons arrivaient. Lithia se réfugia dans la salle de bain, prétextant avoir à retoucher brièvement ses cheveux mais ses amies savaient qu'elle redoutait la confrontation avec leurs copains. Suigetsu fut le premier à rentrer dans la chambre de sa copine suivit de Pain et de Sasuke. Quand les deux blonds découvrirent leurs copines respectives, ils les prirent dans leurs bras et s'en suivit deux baisers langoureux. Sasuke toussota pour rappeler sa présence et demanda où était Lithia. Entendant la voix de son brun, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et sortit pour tous les saluer sans rien laisser transparaître. Les garçons aussi étaient sur leur 31 mais elle se retint de commenter. Par contre, elle eut un moment d'arrêt lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke dans son slim noir et sa veste de blazer. Lui aussi la regardait depuis qu'elle était sorti de la salle de bain sans pouvoir détacher son regard de son ange.

« - Wouah…dirent-ils en même temps

\- Lithia ? C'est vraiment toi ? demanda Suigetsu qui n'en revenait pas du changement plus que positif sur le look de la noire

\- Bah oui qui veux-tu que ce soit, idiot ! le rabroua sa copine, fière d'être à l'origine de cet effet

\- Tu es magnifique…murmura Sasuke en rougissant

\- Merci…t'es pas mal non plus dans cette tenue…lui répondit-elle aussi rouge que lui

\- Putain ! c'est vrai que ça te change beaucoup mais que du positif hein ! cria presque Pain pour mettre fin à la gêne apparente des deux ados.

\- Merci les amis ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire ? Vous me cachez des trucs maintenant ? demanda Lithia, son aplomb un peu retrouvé

\- Hein ?! De quoi tu parles ? s'inquiéta le blanc

\- De ce que vous avez comploté dans mon dos avec ces deux chipies ! Comme si j'avais besoin d'un cadeau d'anniversaire !

\- Ah ça ! Désolé mais on avait promis de rien dire et tu sais que ces deux-là peuvent être autant les plus doux des anges que les plus cruels des démons alors on a tenu notre langue ! répondit le roux

\- Ouai je sais ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir ! »

Sur ces mots, elle fit le tour de ses amis pour les remercier d'une bise et d'un câlin. Elle s'attarda un peu dans son étreinte avec Sasuke sous les regards attendris des deux autres couples qui adoraient voir les débuts d'un couple aussi mignon et assorti que ces deux-là. Ensuite, ils s'assirent tous les six au centre de la chambre de Karin et discutèrent un peu. Pain posa une question qui surprit tout le monde :

« - Dit Lithia ?

\- Ouai ?

\- T'as pris ta gratte finalement ou pas ? Kiba m'avait dit qu'il allait te demander de la prendre mais comme je lui ai pas reparlé depuis, je sais pas ce que tu as répondu.

\- Bah il me l'a demandé ce matin mais oui je l'ai pris parce que ça avait l'air important et que je n'avais pas de raison de refuser. J'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de jouer en public mais bon c'est son anniv' alors on peut faire des exceptions par moment…

\- Donc tu vas jouer ce soir ?! demanda Konan, des étoiles dans les yeux

\- Sûrement… j'appréhende assez en vérité mais ça devrait le faire…j'espère

\- Depuis le temps qu'on veut t'entendre jouer, ça promet d'être une super soirée ! s'extasia Karin

\- J'ai pas la pression comme ça ! rigola la noire en faisant semblant de bouder »

Lorsque 18h sonnèrent, les six ados récupèrent leur manteau, les filles prirent leur sac avec un jean de rechange pour chacune parce que les transports à 23h c'est vraiment pas sûr, ainsi que leur cadeau pour Kiba. Lithia mit sa guitare sur son dos et ils se rendirent à l'arrêt de bus. Heureusement pour eux, Karin habitait plus près, beaucoup plus près, de chez Kiba qu'eux et ils arrivèrent rapidement chez le grand brun. Il leur ouvrit la porte, nullement surpris de les voir débarquer tous ensemble mais étonné de voir les transformations stylistiques chez Sasuke qui venait habituellement en jean-basket et chez Lithia, plus féminine et belle que jamais. Le réceptionniste avait toujours eu un faible pour la jeune fille mais il avait vite compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Sasuke et s'était donc retiré de la partie sans que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'il y était un jour entré. Il prit leurs manteaux et accompagna Lithia pour qu'elle pose sa guitare dans un coin de sa chambre où personne ne risquait de l'abîmer. Lorsque la jeune fille pénétra dans la salle où avait lieu la fête, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et les compliments fusèrent pour le plus grand damne de la jeune fille qui n'aimait pas des masses se faire remarquer. Il n'était que 18h45 et les gens continuaient d'arriver. Les six amis ne se séparèrent pas et saluaient tout le monde mais lorsque la musique débuta, les deux couples officiels se dirigèrent vers le bar et, un verre de bière à la main, commencèrent à danser. Sasuke et Lithia ne buvant pas, restèrent un moment à l'écart avant de se laisser entraîner par d'autres personnes dont une Sakura et une Tenten déjà bien atteinte par les «bienfaits» de l'alcool. Les musiques s'enchaînaient et l'alcool coulait à flot.

Sasuke et Lithia faisait croire qu'ils buvaient pour ne pas se voir mettre de l'alcool en plus dans leurs verre de Coca. Les pizzas arrivèrent vers 20h30 et la musique s'arrêta. Tous les invités s'assirent en rond dans la grande pièce et on commença la distribution : Lithia, Sasuke et deux autres personnes encore sobres dont Kiba coupèrent les parts et les distribuaient pour éviter que l'un de leurs amis ne se blesse avec les roulettes. Ils mangèrent dans le chaos le plus total et après le dessert, un grand gâteau au chocolat pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasuke, Kiba reçut ses cadeaux : beaucoup de vêtements, une montre, des coques de téléphone mais le plus beau cadeau venait encore une fois de Lithia qui lui offrit un pass en backstage pour aller voir son artiste préféré, le rappeur Jay-Z, dont les places étaient épuisés le jour de leur sortie, en concert dans célèbre salle de concert de Konoha, le week-end d'après. Il la serra dans ses bras tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait respirer. Il la relâcha enfin, les larmes aux yeux et ces-derniers rempli de gratitude, de joie et d'excitation : c'était le plus beau cadeau dont il puisse rêver. Sasuke suivait la scène de près et desserra les poings quand Kiba relâcha sa petite amie de son étreinte étouffante pour la noire et insupportable à regarder pour le brun. La jeune fille avait une nouvelle fois frappé très fort et les autres cadeaux paraissaient fades et sans intérêt à côté du sien mais tous savaient que ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle faisait ça : elle souhaitait juste faire plaisir à la personne qui l'invitait.

Alors que Lithia avait rejoint son petit ami après l'ouverture des cadeaux, Kiba se dirigea vers elle et lui demanda si elle pouvait jouer un ou deux morceaux pour faire repartir la soirée qui se terminerait ensuite sur quelques slows. La jeune accepta et monta à l'étage pour prendre sa gratte. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle vit que Kiba avait fait rapprocher deux planches de bois sur des tréteaux en guise de scène improvisée. Elle monta, se saisit de la chaise que Sasuke lui tendait, sortit sa guitare et commença à jouer. La mélodie était douce au départ mais elle s'emballa au même moment que sa voix rejoint sa musique. Elle avait choisi de commencer par Sweet Blasphemy des Black Veil Brides pour enchainer sur My Immortal du groupe Evanescence et enfin elle termina sur Smell Like Teens Spirit du géant Nirvana. Même bourrés, tous applaudirent reconnaissant le talent incontestable de la jeune fille et la magnificence de sa voix grave et glaciale. Kiba remit les amplis en route et Lithia rangea sa guitare : les slows allaient commencer et il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Sasuke pour appliquer le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place pour officialiser leur relation.

La jeune fille pénétra dans la pièce alors que Skyfall d'Adèle se terminait. Elle fut saisie par la taille et elle reconnut son brun à son parfum. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et il l'entraîna au centre de la pièce. C'est alors que la sublime chanson de John Legend, All of me, débuta. Cette chanson avait déjà une signification importante pour le couple qui s'était embrassé pour la première fois en l'écoutant. Sasuke prit Lithia par la taille et rapprocha son corps du sien alors que la jeune fille passait ses bras autour du cou de son copain en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour mieux sentir son parfum. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux mais tous étaient bien trop éméchés pour faire une quelconque remarque.

« - Tu es vraiment ravissante comme ça…murmura le brun à l'oreille de son aimée

\- T'es pas mal non plus dans ta veste de blazer…lui répondit-elle sur le même ton

\- Merci ! Tu joueras encore pour moi ? J'adore ta voix et tu joues tellement bien…Je t'envie, jamais je ne jouerais du piano aussi bien que toi de la guitare…

\- Merci et bien sûr que je jouerais encore pour toi…Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait faire de magnifiques duos tous les deux…

\- Je t'aime

\- Moi aussi »

Et comme la fin de la chanson approchait, la jeune fille se décolla un peu de son brun pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et leurs fronts se collèrent de telle sorte que leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Le dernier accord allait retentir quand ils lièrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser amoureux sous le regard de leurs amis qui commençaient seulement à comprendre. Les quelques-uns qui étaient encore assez sobres pour tout saisir applaudirent et le couple se sépara en entendant le bruit d'un appareil photo :

« - Et voilà ! Un beau moment doit toujours être immortalisé ! déclara Kiba derrière son appareil, son sourire étirant les deux triangles rouges qu'il avait dessiné sur ses joues spécialement pour l'occasion

\- T'es sérieux mec' ? T'aurais pu nous demander notre avis quand même nan ? s'offusqua Sasuke pas si déranger que ça qu'il reste une preuve de son amour pour la noire

\- Bah si je t'avais demandé, l'instant aurait perdu le plus beau : la spontanéité ! philosopha le grand brun

\- Il a raison…Perso ça me dérange pas tant que tu m'envoies la photo et que tu ne la diffuse pas sur le net ! s'interposa Lithia

\- Bon alors tant que ça te dérange pas, j'ai pas non plus de raison de râler et je veux la photo aussi ! se reprit le brun

\- Vous êtes tellement mignons accrochés l'un à l'autre…hurla Sakura, visiblement bourrée jusqu'à la limite. Ca me rappele la soirée d'Ino quand…»

La rose n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son petit ami Saï la tirait loin de leurs amis avant qu'elle ne dise une bêtise qui aurait pu détruire le nouveau couple. Lithia regarda le plus vieux couple de leur promotion s'éloigner, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur les propos étrange de son amie car déjà, tous venaient féliciter le nouveau couple.

Pain vint les féliciter dans les derniers ainsi que leurs trois autres amis proches qui, au plus grand bonheur du brun, était en état de rentrer seuls chez eux. Tout le monde prenait bien la nouvelle et le couple fut ovationné et félicité pendant le reste de la soirée : la nouvelle ferait le tour du bahut en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Quelques chansons continuèrent de passer mais comme la plupart des invités étaient bourrés et qu'ils ne tenaient plus debout, les gens qui ne dormaient pas sur place commencèrent à rentrer chez eux, les deux ados en tête. En effet, ils avaient besoin d'être seuls un peu et il se faisait tard de telle sorte que Lithia avait peur des représailles si elle rentrait vraiment trop tard. C'est ainsi que, prétextant devoir rentrer pour ne pas louper le dernier train, Lithia, ayant préalablement enfilé un pantalon et récupérer sa guitare, accompagnée de Sasuke, s'éclipsa de la réception. Kiba s'efforça de paraître heureux pour le couple mais dès qu'il partit, son maque tomba et la tristesse l'emporta sur sa volonté de passer une bonne soirée. Il savait que ses chances de conquérir de cœur de la jeune fille était mince mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle se mettrait en couple aussi vite avec le brun et encore moins qu'ils l'annonceraient pendant sa fête d'anniversaire. Le jeune couple n'était pas au courant des sentiments du brun car sinon, ils n'auraient jamais fait une chose pareille et auraient gardé leur relation secrète pour ne pas le blesser. Kiba ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Saura avait failli révéler et se surprenait à penser que ça aurait pu être sa chance de conquérir le cœur de la noirette, après tout Sasuke l'avait eu lui alors que lui n'avait jamais eu personne…

C'est sur ses sombres pensées que Kiba termina la soirée avec le peu de personnes qui restaient dormir chez lui et qui ne remarquèrent même pas son changement d'humeur tant l'alcool les avait embrouillés. Il rangea les dernières bouteilles, rassembla les vides dans un carton et mit en place les lits de camp pour qu'ils puissent passer la nuit. La musique s'arrêta et tous finirent par s'endormirent, inconscients qu'ils ne se souviendraient de rien le lendemain…

Il était tard en cette plutôt douce nuit de mars. Le printemps n'étaient toujours pas installé mais on se rendait bien compte que les températures se réchauffaient. Le dernier train partait de la gare en direction de Suna et raccompagnait deux adolescents de 15 ou 16 ans. La jeune fille était lovée dans les bras du jeune homme qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Ils parlaient à voix basse, bien qu'étant seuls, comme pour profiter de leurs derniers instants d'intimité avant de rejoindre leur famille respective.

Lithia n'était plus gênée par sa robe et, la fatigue et le peu d'alcool qu'elle avait bu aidants, se laissait complètement allée sous les manifestations de tendresse du brun qu'elle aurait réfrénée avant, quand personne n'était au courant de leur relation. Sasuke nageait en plein rêve et le faisait savoir à sa belle en prononçant des paroles qu'il n'aurait imaginé sortir à nouveau de ses lèvres. Il avait retrouvé leur moitié et les deux ados ne pourraient jamais plus s'en séparer. Quelques baisers chastes par-ci par-là, des caresses, des regards plein d'amour et de reconnaissance : voilà ce que leurs corps faisaient pour exprimer leurs émotions à l'autre. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires et auraient tout gâché à l'ambiance qui régnait entre eux mais Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de parler :

« - Tu étais vraiment magnifique ce soir…Je suis chanceux que tu m'es choisi ! murmura-t-il dans un souffle

\- Merci…Je suis aussi chanceuse que tu es voulu de moi… lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Cette chanson nous suivra toute notre vie, tu crois pas ?

\- Si mais c'est une belle chanson alors ça ne me dérange pas. Ce sera notre chanson à tous les deux…chuchota-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur le torse de son petit-ami

\- Ouai, c'est même une merveilleuse chanson ! Tu me la joueras à la guitare ?

\- Bien sûr…Je suis morte de fatigue et on a DST mercredi après-midi et samedi matin…Je me pends maintenant ou j'attends un peu ?

\- Moi aussi je suis mort mais contrairement à toi je vais encore me planter…

\- On bossera ensemble t'en fais pas ! On a plein d'heures de perm' alors on pourra faire des exos ensemble si tu veux !

\- Tu es ma sauveuse ! Je t'aime petit ange déchu…

\- Moi aussi Baka !

\- Dit, j'ai une question que je veux te poser depuis longtemps mais à chaque fois j'oublie alors…

\- De quoi ?

\- Avant que tu te teignes les cheveux, ils étaient de quelle couleur ?

\- J'étais blonde aux yeux bleus mais je porte des lentilles…

\- Tu as des photos ? Pourquoi tu mets des lentilles ?

\- Bien sûr, je crois que j'ai encore toutes mes photos de classe. Je te les montrerais un de ces jours si tu veux ! Parce que je préfère les yeux verts aux yeux bleus et que c'est encore un moyen de renier l'héritage de mes parents.

\- Ouai, je veux bien et je comprends mais j'aimerais bien voir la vraie couleur de tes yeux un jour... Viens, on est arrivé ! »

Ils quittèrent la rame désormais complètement vide et sortirent de la gare sans se lâcher la main une seconde. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur rue et Sasuke sentit le stress montait dans le cœur de sa petite-amie. Il resserra son emprise sur sa main qui commençait à trembler, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il la soutenait. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et son regard s'encra dans l'océan émeraude de son vis-à-vis :

« - J'ai pris une décision ! annonça-t-elle

\- A propos de ? l'interrogea le brun bien que conscient du sujet que la jeune fille allait aborder

\- De ce que tu m'as dit vendredi matin. Dans un mois, si la situation est vraiment trop insupportable, j'engagerais les poursuites et si tu es toujours d'accord, je viendrais chez toi en espérant qu'on pourra retrouver mon frère…Tu m'attendras ?

\- Bien sûr que je t'attendrais ! Sinon je ne serais pas là à te tenir la main espèce de banane !

\- Baka… »

Une fois arrivés devant la maison du brun, celui-ci prit sa chérie par les hanches et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit à sa demande et ils se séparèrent enfin sans éloigner leurs corps. La jeune fille finit par se dégager et le brun rentra chez lui, jetant quelques regards à sa belle qui passait le pas de la porte de sa maison.

Il monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, espérant ne réveiller personne. Il se changea, se lava les dents et le visage et mit tous ses vêtements à laver parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'on avait renversé une bouteille de bière dessus, suite à l'étreinte alcoolisée que lui avait offert Sakura et Ino avant que les deux jeunes filles ne se lancent dans une autre de leur sempiternelle bagarre. C'était à se demander comment elles en étaient arrivée à devenir meilleures amies alors qu'elles passaient leur temps à se battre mais malgré tout, le brun savait qu'elles avaient une totale confiance l'une en l'autre et que si jamais quelqu'un faisait du mal à l'une, l'autre la défendrait avec une loyauté sans faille. Sasuke rejoignit son lit et se lova dans les couvertures en pensant à Lithia et en espérant de tout son cœur que cela se passait bien pour elle aussi. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle que ce soir-là et il ne s'en remettrait pas s'il devait lui arriver malheur après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Il était très content que la jeune fille ait réfléchi à sa proposition et qu'elle l'accepte en partie. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à espérer qu'elle se fasse frapper mais il voulait vraiment que sa souffrance cesse et qu'elle soit enfin heureuse et délivrée de ce fardeau qu'aucune personne dans ce monde n'aurait dû avoir à porter. Il finit par s'endormir en pensant à sa belle parce qu'il n'en pouvait vraiment plus et que sa semaine l'avait littéralement achevé.

Alors que Lithia franchissait le pas de la porte avec précaution pour ne surtout réveiller personne, elle ne vit pas la faible lumière qui sortait de sous la porte de la cuisine pour éclairer une petite partie du couloir. Elle ôta ses chaussures et déposa son manteau sur le porte manteau qui lui était attribué avant de récupérer son sac et sa guitare pour se diriger vers l'escalier qui la mènerait à sa chambre et par la même occasion à son lit. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la porte close de la cuisine, elle remarqua la que la lumière était allumée et alors qu'elle allait entrer pour l'éteindre pensant à un oubli, elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien puisque c'était celle de sa mère qui semblait tremblotante comme si elle avait pleuré, pleurait ou allait pleurer (j'ai perdu personne là ? Ok tant mieux on continue) :

« - Je t'en prie ! Elle a suffisamment payé pour ça ! Elle n'y était pour rien au départ et tu le sais très bien, elle ne fait que subir et je ne peux plus agir de la sorte car elle reste ma fille… Ce que tu me demandes est impossible, je n'y arriverais pas.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je serais capable de faire si jamais elle venait à apprendre que tu ne la déteste pas !

\- De toute manière, même si elle savait que je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal, elle me déteste et c'est tout à fait compréhensible…Pourquoi, au grand Dieu pourquoi continues-tu de la faire souffrir et moi par la même occasion ?

\- Elle aurait dû mourir dans cet accident. Tu sais très bien qu'une des conditions pour que tu deviennes ma femme était qu'aucun de tes enfants avec ce pourri ne vienne dans cette maison et pourtant regarde !

\- Mais ma fille ne sais rien de toute cette histoire et je suis la seule fautive alors pourquoi tu la punis elle et pas moi ? Je t'en prie, elle est si jeune, son corps ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme-là !

\- Elle est l'enfant de l'homme qui a tué mes parents et tu voudrais que je la laisse tranquille comme si elle ne partageait pas le sang de cet homme qui m'a tout pris sans que je ne puisse rien faire ?

\- Je suis son ex-femme alors je mérite autant qu'elle d'être battue et exploitée si on suit ton raisonnement et pourtant il n'y a qu'elle qui subit ! s'emporta la mère de Lithia

\- Oui mais tu m'aimes et je t'aime. Tu l'as quitté pour moi dès que tu as su ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là et c'est pourquoi je ne peux rien te faire. Tu t'es rachetée à mes yeux car son sang ne coule pas dans tes veines après tout.

\- Elle n'a pas choisi sa filiation tu sais…

\- De toute manière, cela continuera jusqu'à ce que je juge que s'en est assez. Et si cela dure trop longtemps tu prendras aussi ne t'inquiètes pas de cela.

\- NON PAR PITIE NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL ! hurla Lithia en déboulant de la cuisine les yeux noyés de larmes

\- Que fais-tu ici à écouter aux portes ? demanda son beau-père d'un air neutre et indifférent

\- Je n'écoutais pas aux portes, je viens de rentrer de la soirée de Kiba et voyant la lumière allumée j'ai pensé que vous aviez oublié de l'éteindre et c'est tout…

\- Que serais-tu donc prête à faire pour épargner cette femme qui t'as tant fait souffrir depuis la mort mérité de ton paternel ?

\- Je vais quitter la maison.

\- Et où iras-tu Miss je me prends pour la plus maligne alors que je suis conne ?

\- Ce n'est pas vos affaires tant que je ne vous importune plus à cause de la composition de mon sang n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Sache que si tu passes le pas de cette porte avec tes valises tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir.

\- Tant que vous ne faîtes pas de mal à ma mère je n'ai aucune raison de remettre un jour les pieds dans cette maison, répliqua la jeune fille aussi sèchement que son beau-père lui avait parlé.

\- Très bien alors prépares tes valises car si tu es encore là dimanche prochain je ne répondrais plus de rien.

\- Bien, bonne nuit mère, Orochimaru. »

Elle s'inclina et quitta la pièce sous le regard stupéfait de sa mère qui n'aurait jamais pensé que sa fille puisse un jour agir de la sorte avec elle qui l'avait tant blessé. La jeune fille sécha les dernières larmes sur ses joues et monta les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle se mit en pyjama, se démaquilla, retira ses lentilles et se prépara à aller se coucher. Elle se saisit de son téléphone, tapa un message pour donner rendez-vous à son copain demain dans la journée, prit une grande inspiration et envoya le message qui sauverait sa vie et celle de sa mère. Elle se coucha sans attendre de réponse du brun qui devait sans doute déjà dormir et qui serait sûrement trop heureux le lendemain pour refuser de la voir. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre en même pas un quart d'heure : sa mère agissait sous la pression de cet homme dont les parents avaient été tués par son père à elle. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un et elle savait pertinemment que le brun serait la personne idéale pour ce genre de confidences. Elle se coucha sans musique pour la première fois de sa vie et alors qu'elle allait se lover définitivement dans les bras d'Hypnos (y'en a marre de Morphée), elle entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et vit que sa mère entrait.

« - Ma chérie je…

\- Ne dit rien, je n'ai rien besoin de savoir. Je sais où je vais dormir pour le reste de ma vie et tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je veux garder comme souvenir de toi ce que j'ai entendu ce soir et rien d'autre. Ton passé, celui de cet homme autant que celui de mon père ne m'intéressent plus du tout.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup de te sacrifier comme ça…sanglota-t-elle

\- Ce n'est pas un sacrifice et ne crois pas non plus que j'ai pris cette décision uniquement pour sauver ta peau. Ça fait très longtemps que j'y pense et pour tout te dire quelqu'un m'a déjà dit de venir habiter chez lui donc tout est réglé et tu n'auras plus jamais de contact avec moi parce que je ne veux plus en avoir. Maintenant laisse-moi dormir je suis morte.

\- D'accord…Je peux au moins savoir quand tu comptes partir ?

\- Mercredi au plus tard.

\- Bien, bonne nuit Lithia »

Sa mère referma la porte de la chambre de son ado et poussant un énième soupir pour tenter vainement de retenir les larmes qui recommençaient à couler le long de ses joues quand elle repensa aux propos durs, distants et glacés que sa fille avait tenu. Mercredi…Dans quatre jours tout au plus elle n'aurait plus de fille…

Mwa : Voilà ! L'est long celui-là aussi dis donc !

Sasuke : Tu trouves pas que tout ça va un peu vite nan ?

Mwa : Si peut-être un peu mais je ne vaux pas non plus m'attarder trop pour arriver rapidement au moment que je préfère dans cette histoire alors…

Sasuke : Mouais…J'ai l'impression que je vais pas trop l'apprécier ton moment mais bon

Naruto : C'est le moment où j'arrive et que je fous une baigne à cette Lithia de mes deux pour m'avoir volé mon Sasuke ?

Mwa : Ça se pourrait mais nan en fait t'es pas encore prêt d'arriver Naru et surtout pas pour briser mon couple de noirauds

Sasuke : Je vais mourir

Naruto : Viens Sasu on va détruire sa maison

Kakashi : Il te reste quelque chose Michiyo ?

Mwa : Deux trois ruines de murs, mon lit, mon pc c'est largement suffisant ! Oh y'a même la wifi du voisin !

Kakashi : Lâchez des coms, la suite dans deux jours


	6. Quand le passé revient au galop

**Disclamer (je suis désolée de l'avoir oublié pour le premier chapitre):** Les personnages du manga Naruto appartiennent tous à Kishimoto-sensei (et heureusement pour eux). Le personnage de Lithia m'appartient ainsi que l'histoire.

 **Note 1 :** Le rythme de publication de cette fanfiction sera d'un chapitre tous les deux jours. Si jamais un retard devait survenir, il sera indiqué à la fin du chapitre précédent.

 **Note 2 :** Les réponses aux reviews (si reviews il y a) se feront au début du chapitre suivant celui commenté dans la mesure où je ne risque pas de spoiler la suite de l'histoire bien sûr !

Bonne lecture

Michiyo M.

Réponse à la review de Norah-chan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que tu aimes ma fiction! Moi aussi ne je ne suis pas très fan des persos originaux mais je ne voyais personne dans le manga qui pourrait prendre la place de Lithia ; je suis contente que tu ais fini par l'apprécier! La suite, et bien la voici! Je suis aussi une grande fan du ItaDei même si le NaruSasuNaru reste mon pairing favori! je vais essayer de ne pas les faire trop souffrir mais je ne garantis rien (sourire sadique no jutsu). Je sais que Sasuke est extrêmement OOC mais j'adore le voir comme ça! Merci encore et bonne lecture! Kiss

 **Chapitre 6 : Quand notre passé revient au galop**

La journée du dimanche, pour un élève de seconde, est la seule durant laquelle il peut dormir le matin et ne rien faire du tout pendant le reste de la journée à part se détendre. C'est exactement ce que Sasuke avait prévu : une grasse mat' jusqu'à 10h minimum, quelques parties de Call Off Duty en ligne, surfer sur le net pour lire ou regarder les derniers épisodes ou scans de ses mangas favoris et passer du temps à chater avec sa copine et peut-être ses amis. Il ne se doutait pas que son programme du parfait flemmard se verrait chambouler…mais pour son plus grand plaisir.

Il se leva vers 9h30 et vit que la diode de son téléphone clignotait signe qu'il avait reçu une notification. Il prit donc l'appareil et ouvrit le message que sa copine lui avait envoyé la veille. Il lui rapidement le contenu et lui répondu affirmativement dans la seconde : «On se retrouve devant chez moi à 10h30 ça te va ? ». Le temps que Lithia réponde, il descendit prendre un petit dèj' et remonta rapidement s'habiller et se préparer pour ne pas être en retard. Il commençait à se poser des questions quant à la teneur de la nouvelle que la jeune fille voulait lui annoncer mais voulait rester confiant car il pourrait supporter une mauvaise nouvelle. Son téléphone vibra : «Parfait à tout à l'heure XXX». Les X à la fin du message contribuèrent à rassurer le brun qui regarda l'heure (10h20) pour s'assurer ne pas être en retard. Il descendit les escaliers pour aller mettre ses chaussures, laissa un mot à sa mère qui n'était pas encore réveiller, prit une veste et sortit rejoindre sa belle qui devait déjà l'attendre sur leur muret.

Elle était là, les cheveux lâchés mais avait tressé deux mèches pour les attachées ensemble derrière sa tête, comme une couronne. Toujours vêtue de la même manière, elle avait son perfecto avec des ailes, un jean super skinny noir avec des chaînes sur le côté gauche. Le brun s'approcha pour pouvoir mieux la regarder mais aussi et surtout pour lui monter qu'il était là. En l'entendant arriver, la jeune fille se leva et il put voir qu'elle avait un t-shirt du groupe Avenged Sevenfold noir avec une épée plantée dans un cœur dessinés en blanc. Elle tenait l'étui de sa guitare et avait des converses noires complètement mortes. Elle lui sourit et il se rapprocha assez pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement en la tenant par les hanches pendant qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se séparèrent et Lithia lui prit la main :

« - Viens, on va s'assoir dans le parc que tu m'avais montré un peu après que je débarque !

\- D'accord, on y va ! C'est cool que tu es pris ta guitare !

\- J'avais envie de jouer un peu en extérieur et j'adore ce parc…

\- C'est quoi cette nouvelle dont tu voulais me parler au fait ? demanda le brun sans tact aucun.

\- Je t'expliquerais quand on sera assis là-bas d'accord ?

\- Ça marche ! C'est pas grave hein ?

\- Un peu mais ça ne remet pas en cause ce qu'il y a entre nous si c'est ça qui t'inquiète…

\- OUUUUUUF j'avais commencé à m'inquiéter comme c'est pas permis ! rigola-t-il en voyant que sa noirette s'était rembrunit

\- Baka ! J'ai eu du mal à me lever ce matin, je suis vraiment pas faite pour faire la fête jusqu'à aussi tard !

\- Tellement ! Ils doivent tous être encore en train de dormir chez Kiba et ils vont lui vider son stock d'aspirine vu l'état de bourricitude dans lequel ils étaient hier !

\- Bourricitude ? C'est beau comme mot ça !

\- Ouai bah hein je savais plus comment on dit alors !

\- C'est pas grave, je le fait aussi alors ! Je vais ajouter celui-ci à ma liste ! sourit-elle »

Ils arrivèrent dans le parc sans s'être lâché la main une seule seconde et ils prirent place sur un carré d'herbe au soleil, où le sol n'était pas mouillé. La jeune fille sortit sa guitare et commença à jouer quelques chansons en chantant avec de plus en plus d'assurance. Les chansons étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres mais celle que le brun retint fut la dernière que la jeune fille joua parce qu'elle modifia légèrement les paroles comme pour les adapter à sa situation, c'était Free Now du groupe de punk rock Sleeping With Sirens. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière que celle-ci joua et le brun remarqua que les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur les joues de sa petite amie. Il lui prit sa guitare des bras, la rangea et se rapprocha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras rassurants et lui montrer qu'il était là. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, sans parler, la jeune fille dans les bras de celui qui comptait le plus pour elle. Une fois les larmes complètement sèches, elle prit la parole et le brun but ses paroles :

« - Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose que j'ai appris hier en rentrant chez moi mais c'est un peu délicat…

\- Prends ton temps et ne t'inquiètes pas je t'écoute, la rassura le brun

\- Eh bien, est-ce que tu penses que ça dérangerait ta mère d'accueillir une personne de plus dans sa maison ?

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait cette fois ? C'est pas trop grave j'espère ? Tu veux aller chez le médecin ? A l'hôpital ? (mode mère poule surprotectrice activé / Ayumu* : grouille-toi de retourner à l'histoire au lieu de délirer encore ! / Mwa : d'accord Onee-chan)

\- Non, non calme-toi ! Ils ne m'ont pas touché…disons que je dois partir avant mercredi parce que sinon ce malade va s'en prendre à ma mère…

\- Hein ? Je comprends plus rien là…

\- Disons que j'ai découvert que mon père avait tué les parents de mon beau-père pour je ne sais quelle raison et à vrai dire je m'en tape, et que, lorsque ma mère a appris la vérité, elle a quitté mon père pour rejoindre définitivement son amant. La condition pour qu'elle reste chez lui était qu'aucun de ses enfants ne devaient vivre sous son toit alors quand cet accident est survenu et que j'ai été placé chez ma mère, Orochimaru s'est vengé sur moi parce que le sang de l'assassin de ses parents coule dans mes veines. Il a menacé ma mère de me foutre à le rue avec elle si jamais elle lui désobéissait et elle a été obligé de me frapper pour me «protéger». Lorsque j'ai appris cela, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis rentré dans la pièce et j'ai dit que je quitterais la maison s'il ne touchait pas ma mère…Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus voir la fille d'un meurtrier…

\- On va chercher tes bagages quand ? lui répondit simplement le brun avec un grand sourire qui disait qu'il avait totalement compris ce que la jeune fille venait de lui raconter mais que cela ne changeait rien entre eux.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup Sasuke..., elle releva la tête pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, tu viens à la maison pour m'aider à tout rassembler ?

\- Allons-y gaiment alors ! Ma mère s'occupera des formalités administratives comme elle est avocate des affaires liées à la famille !

\- Je t'aime baka !

\- Moi aussi Tenshi ! »

Ils se relevèrent et quittèrent le parc main dans la main en direction de la maison de la jeune emo et voyant se profiler à l'horizon, un magnifique avenir en commun dans la maison du brun…

Une fois dans leur rue, Lithia apprit au brun que comme elle ne retournerait jamais dans cette maison, il pouvait venir avec elle. Elle pourrait ainsi dire avec qui elle allait désormais vivre et le brun pourrait l'aider à emballer ses affaires. Son petit-ami en fut ravi et la suivit quand elle passa le portail afin de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la maison de tous les cauchemars pour sa belle. La mère de Lithia, qui était dans la cuisine, vit les deux ados arriver et d'un signe de tête, leur montra qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle allait les rejoindre dans la chambre de la noire. Ils montèrent discrètement les escaliers et la jeune fille entra dans sa chambre, suivie de près par le brun, très désireux de voir où elle vivait. Il s'assit sur son lit pendant qu'elle sortait une grande valise de sa penderie ainsi que tous ses sacs. Elle l'appela pour qu'il l'aide à vider son armoire pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ses affaires d'écoles et de tous ses livres, de son ordinateur, de toutes ses affaires en gros. Ils manquèrent bientôt de sacs mais c'est à ce moment-là que la mère de la jeune emo arriva en renfort et ils purent finirent de tout empaqueté.

Une fois cela fait, la jeune fille s'assit sur son lit aux côtés de son petit-ami et fit signe à sa mère de prendre place sur la chaise de son bureau :

« - Merci de nous avoir aidé, déclara-t-elle avec un ton dénué de toute émotion

\- Alors c'est avec toi que ma fille va vivre désormais ?

\- Oui Madame. *Pourquoi est-ce que la mère de Lithia me rappelle sa mère…Laisse tomber Sasuke, tu délire encore*

\- Bien alors je te la confie. Je pense qu'elle sera plus heureuse avec toi qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'être en ma compagnie…

\- Ca c'est pas bien compliqué en même temps…

\- Lithia, n'en rajoute pas ! Allez viens on y va, pas la peine d'importuner ta mère plus longtemps. Vous recevrez une lettre bientôt pour toutes les formalités administratives que ce changement occasionne.

\- Merci…

\- Adieux ! termina froidement la jeune fille sans un regard »

Ils quittèrent la pièce les bras chargés de sacs, descendirent les escaliers avec difficultés et Lithia put enfin quitter cette maison sans un regard en arrière, signe qu'elle n'avait aucun regret et qu'elle n'en aurait sans doute jamais. Le brun la suivait et dès qu'ils passèrent le portail, il ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres : enfin, il allait pouvoir profiter de son amour et elle ne souffrirait plus.

Le couple rentra dans la maison du brun que la noire connaissait déjà et ils montèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke pour déposer les affaires de la noire. La porte claqua et le brun sut alors que sa mère venait de rentrer. Il en informa sa copine et ils descendirent pour avoir une discussion avec Mikoto.

« - Bonjour Sasuke ! Ça va ? Oh Bonjour Lithia !

\- Maman, il faut qu'on parle s'il te plait, déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux qu'il n'utilisait pratiquement jamais

\- Bien venez je pense que je sais de quoi il s'agit mais on sera tout de même mieux devant un café ou un chocolat vous ne croyez pas ?

\- D'accord, on te suit !

\- Alors café ou chocolat ?

\- Un chocolat pour moi steu plait

\- Un café au lait s'il vous plait, demanda Lithia d'une voix timide et gênée

\- Je t'en prie tutoie-moi ! On va passer un long moment ensemble alors il ne faut pas que tu sois gênée par quoique soit d'accord !

\- Merci beaucoup…Ce n'est pas une situation qui m'est habituelle et personne, même pas les gens de ma propre famille n'ont fait un geste aussi magnifique pour moi alors je suis terriblement gênée…

\- Eh bien tout cela va changer jeune fille car je te considère comme un membre de ma famille dès le moment où tu t'es mise en couple avec mon fils. Il a changé, s'est ouvert une nouvelle fois aux autres et il s'épanouit de nouveau depuis son départ et c'est uniquement à toi que je le dois alors c'est tout à fait normal que je te rende la pareille !

\- Merci infiniment Ma- Mikoto ! répondit-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Son départ ?

\- Bon alors je suppose que tu as récupéré toutes tes affaires ! répondit-elle rapidement afin d'élider la question de la jeune fille issu de sa bourde et qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son fils qui enchaîna rapidement sans laisser à sa copine le temps de réagir

\- Elles sont dans ma chambre ! Je pensais qu'elle pourrait dormir dans la chambre d'ami comme elle est vide la plupart du temps. Quand Mamie ou les oncles et tantes viendront elle dormira dans ma chambre !

\- Oui nous pouvons faire comme ça, même si je pense qu'elle ne dormira pas seule bien longtemps ! ironisa la mère du brun

\- Pfffff j'ai que 16 ans tu sais et elle 15 alors on va y allez doucement sur les insinuations douteuses ! Ils rirent tous et alors qu'ils buvaient leur boisson, Lithia prit la parole

\- Je pense que vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai décidé de quitter ma maison n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle consciente qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse à sa question

\- Non Sasuke m'a dit ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Le reste ne me regarde pas et tu n'en parleras que si c'est nécessaire pour ton équilibre.

\- C'est nécessaire pour mon équilibre mais aussi pour le vôtre.

\- Dans ce cas je t'écoute… »

Lithia raconta toute son histoire du début à la fin et Mikoto s'efforça de conserver un visage neutre pour ne pas la bloquer dans un récit qui devait l'ébranler au plus haut point vu comment elle serait la main de son fils. Elle ne passa aucun détail pour avoir la conscience tranquille et se dire que si la mère du brun décidait de l'héberger, ce serait en connaissance de tous les éléments qui l'avaient poussé à partir. Inconsciemment, elle avait pris la main de son copain pour se donner du courage et celui-ci la regardait pour la soutenir. Quand elle eut terminé de parler, Mikoto se leva et prit la jeune fille toute tremblotante dans ses bras. La noire ne put empêcher les larmes de se mettre à couler devant cette marque d'affection sincère qui lui montrait qu'elle était acceptée avec son passé et qu'elle était importante et aimée. Le brun rejoint l'étreinte des deux femmes. Ils se séparèrent et le brun prit sa copine dans ses bras pour la consoler, l'embrasser tendrement et lui dire que maintenant tout irait bien pour tout le monde tant qu'ils seraient ensemble pour combattre les obstacles que la vie mettrait devant eux. Elle acquiesça et réfugia sa tête dans son cou, attendant que les dernières larmes se tarissent. Elle se dégagea ensuite, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et elle se retourna vers sa nouvelle famille :

« - Alors, elle est où cette chambre ? »

Sasuke aidait Lithia à mettre ses affaires dans la grande armoire qui trônait dans le coin gauche de la chambre à côté de la fenêtre. La chambre d'ami était un peu plus petite que les autres chambres de la maison mais suffisante pour une seule personne. Un grand lit double occupait le mur droit à côté de la porte et était situé entre deux tables basses avec des tiroirs et des lampes de chevet. Les murs étaient blancs et le parquet en bois sombre était recouvert d'un grand tapis noir très doux. L'armoire était située en face du lit et à côté de celle-ci, un grand miroir décorait mur. Sur le mur à gauche de la porte se trouvait un grand bureau avec une chaise tournante qui semblait très confortable. Lithia déposa donc ses vêtements dans la grande armoire, ses cahiers dans les tiroirs du bureau et aménagea le reste de la chambre avec beaucoup d'ingéniosité : sa guitare et sa basse se retrouvèrent dans un angle à côté du bureau, elle occupa les étagères au-dessus de ce dernier et du lit avec des romans et des mangas, brancha son ordinateur, installa son matériel de dessin dans l'une des tables de nuit et mit son téléphone à charger sur l'autre avec une boîte de mouchoir et ses écouteurs. Elle disposa nombre de peluches sur le lit et accrocha son sac de cours à la chaise puis entreprit d'accrocher quelque unes de ces plus belles photos sur le mur au-dessus du bureau. Le brun, qui s'était assis (ou plutôt étalé en mode étoile de mer) sur le tapis, la regardait s'agiter avec une joie non dissimulée. La jeune fille le surprit en train de la dévisager et lui balança une peluche ourson en plein dans la figure pour le ramener sur terre.

Le brun, surprit, se releva sur les coudes et renvoya le projectile à l'envoyeur. S'en suivit une longue bataille de peluche et d'oreiller au terme de laquelle les deux ados finirent allongés sur le tapis où le brun se trouvait plus tôt, l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Alors qu'ils tentaient de retrouver leur souffle, la noire se redressa et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son brun qui passa sa main dans sa nuque pour la rapprocher encore un peu de lui. Ils se séparèrent et Lithia se leva pour aller déposer ses affaires dans la salle de bain où la mère du brun lui avait libérer un tiroir pendant que le brun allait mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa propre chambre. Quelque part, il était un peu déçu que sa copine dorme dans une chambre séparée car il se faisait une joie de s'endormir en la tenant dans ses bras mais il avait compris que la jeune fille lui faisait confiance mais avait encore besoin de temps et qu'il ne fallait pas non plus la brusquer sans quoi elle se refermerait sur elle-même sans qu'on ne puisse plus rien en tirer. Il décida donc de leur laisser le temps et relativisa en se disant que tout vient en temps et en heure à qui savait être un minimum patient.

Après avoir terminé son installation, Lithia suivit le brun qui lui montrait toute les pièces de la maison et qui lui expliqua comment la maison était organisée. Une fois cela fait, ils mirent tous les deux la table et Lithia prépara le repas pour lui, sa mère et elle-même. Lorsque le brun sentit l'odeur du saumon se répandre dans le rez-de-chaussée, il se rapprocha à pas feutré de sa belle et la prit par les épaules, ce qui la fit sursauter :

« - Kyaaa Baka, tu m'as fait peur !

\- Gome, gome ! Ça sent bon dis donc, tu fais quoi ?

\- Des lasagnes maison au saumon et au poireau.

\- Miam miam j'ai trop faim alors dépêche-toi !

\- D'accord petit dalleux ! Si tu veux l'aider tu peux sortir les poireaux et les couper en rondelles pas trop épaisses.

\- Ça marche ! »

Ils se mirent donc à cuisiner l'un à côté de l'autre sous le regard bienveillant de Mikoto qui se gardait bien d'intervenir. La jeune fille mit de la musique pour les motiver alors qu'elle s'attaquait à la réalisation d'une tarte au citron meringuée, dessert préféré du brun. Elle commença par faire la pâte pendant que son petit ami pressait et enlevait le zeste de trois citrons. Elle mit la pâte à reposer et se lança dans la préparation de la crème de citron pendant que Sasuke préparait le moule et mettait le four à préchauffer. La jeune fille fit cuire la pâte à blanc puis avec la crème citronnée et monta des blancs en neige avec du sucre pour la meringue. Elle repassa le tout au four et déposa la tarte sur le bord de la fenêtre pour qu'elle refroidisse le temps qu'ils mangent le plat. La mère et le fils ne tarirent pas d'éloge sur le plat végétarien de la noire et Sasuke dévora littéralement la tarte au citron sous le regard amusé et plein de tendresse de sa mère et de sa copine.

Une fois le repas terminé, la mère de Sasuke monta dans sa chambre pour terminer de préparer quelques dossiers en cours, laissant au couple le salon. Lithia trouva du popcorn dans un placard et ils se mirent d'accord pour regarder un film ensemble. Ils se mirent d'accord pour regarder une comédie romantique assez ancienne (2010 c'est pas si vieux mais bon on fait plus récent) dans laquelle Miley Cirus avait fait ses débuts sur le grand écran: _The Last Song_. Au fil du film et à mesure que les sentiments entre Ronnie et Will progressait, le brun se rapprochait de la noire qui se lova dans ses bras sans arrêter de manger son popcorn. Sasuke joua alors avec ses cheveux et se releva surpris lorsqu'il sentit le corps de sa copine trembler légèrement comme lorsqu'elle pleurait. Elle faisait tout pour réguler l'intensité de ses sanglots mais en vain, le brun s'en rendit compte, lui prit le menton pour relever ses yeux vers lui et, voyant les sillons humides sur les joues de sa bien-aimée, ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres. Elle y répondit mais les sanglots redoublèrent :

« - Que t'arrive-t-il mon ange ? demanda tendrement le brun

\- J'en sais strictement rien…Je n'ai aucune raison de pleurer et pourtant les larmes ne veulent pas s'arrêter de couler…

\- C'est normal, c'est la pression qui redescend. Pleure autant que ton corps en a besoin, ce n'est pas grave. Je serais toujours là pour sécher tes larmes d'accord ?

\- D'accord…

\- Je t'aime Tenshi

\- Moi aussi »

Le film se termina sans que Sasuke ne se rende compte que Lithia s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et monta dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour préparer son lit. Il redescendit, la porta comme une princesse et monta les escaliers avec le plus d'attention possible, d'une part pour ne pas la réveiller et d'autre part pour ne pas se rétamer lamentablement en loupant une marche. Il la déposa sur le matelas et la borda comme une enfant sans que celle-ci ne réagisse d'aucune manière.

Il rejoint sa chambre et se saisit de son téléphone dont la diode verte l'avertit qu'une notification l'attend. Il déverrouille son iPhone et ouvre le message d'un numéro inconnu. Après l'avoir lu attentivement, il s'effondre sur le sol et commence doucement à pleurer de joie ou de peine, il n'en sait rien. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il a tout fait pour l'oublier? Il trouve quelqu'un pour effacer sa peine et lui décide de revenir, comment s'en sortir maintenant que Lithia n'a plus que lui ? Il ne peut décemment pas lui faire ça mais en même temps ses sentiments pour lui n'ont jamais disparu…Il finit par tomber de fatigue à même le sol et toujours son téléphone ouvert sur le sms dans la main. Le numéro était peut-être inconnu mais il aurait reconnu l'expéditeur au seul surnom qui signait le message…

 **« Bonsoir Sas'ke !**

 **J'ai enfin réussi à retrouver ton numéro de téléphone et je pense que depuis le temps tu as du supprimé le mien mais je n'en ai que faire. Je pense à toi chaque jour depuis que je suis parti et j'ai enfin la possibilité de revenir sur Suna pour te voir. Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques. Je suis tellement pressé de pouvoir à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras et de m'expliquer avec toi. J'espère que tu ne me détestes pas et que tu pourras, un jour, me pardonner d'être parti comme je t'ai pardonné tes mots et ta réaction ce jour-là (ils étaient tous deux totalement justifiés mais je n'ai pas pu les digérer sur le moment)… Je veux aussi te dire que je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu m'as remplacé pendant ses trois ans mais j'espère au plus profond de mon âme qu'on pourra, un jour, redire «nous»…**

 **Je t'aime énormément et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ce sera ainsi. A mercredi dans le parc de notre rencontre si tu veux me revoir bien sûr…Je t'attendrais à 15h sous notre chêne !**

 **Ton renard 3 »**

Mwa : Pffffiou, le chapitre 6 est fini !

Naruto : J'arrive enfin ! YATAAAAAAA

Sasuke : Vu ton message tu viens foutre la merde dans ma vie alors on va souffrir tous les deux

Naruto : C'est vrai Michiyo ? Tu vas nous faire souffrir encore ?

Mwa : Mais nan Naru-chan, t'en fais pas ! Y'a que Sasuke qui va souffrir encore un peu. En même temps s'il souffrait pas, y'aurait plus d'histoire…

Sasuke : C'est à ça que ça sert les PWP tu sais !

Mwa : C'est, en effet, un projet que j'ai en cours et que je risque de poster pour le SasuNaru Day mais rien n'est sûr !

Naruto : YATAAAAAAAA UN GRAND PWP DE 15000 nan de 20000 mots qu'avec mon Sasuke! *bave*

Mwa : Espèce de hentai va ! C'est pas encore fait et 20000 mots ça fait beaucoup même pour une perverse comme moi !

Kakashi : A la prochaine tous ! Et reviewer!

*Ayumu est le surnom d'une de mes amies que j'ai rajouté là parce que c'est elle qui me pousse à écrire donc pitit hommage à ma grande-sœur de cœur !


	7. Des nouvelles qui remettent beaucoup de

**Disclamer :** Masashi Kishimoto ne veut toujours pas me les donner pourtant c'est pas faute d'essayer... :'(

 **Note 1 :** Voici enfin le chapitre 7! Je sais que c'est long entre deux chapitres mais bon avec les cours et tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster plus tôt!

 **Note 2 :** #Pray for Paris! Ce chapitre sort aujourd'hui alors que de nouveaux attentats on frapper notre capitale! Soutiens total aux familles des victimes!

 **Note 3 :** J'ai une amie qui a commencé à faire des fics' sur FruitBasket donc allez lire son premier chapitre si ça vous tente (son nom c'est Hydrabell Fairy Yume)!

 **Note 4 :** Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les précédents car il marque la fin de la première partie de mon historie! La deuxième partie est en cours d'écriture mais je suis proche de la fin! Je la publierais je ne sais pas quand mais elle sortira ^^

Bonne lecture!

Michiyo M.

 **Chapitre 7 : Des nouvelles qui remettent beaucoup de choses en compte**

Cette nuit-là fut la plus agitée que le brun connut depuis de longues années, depuis qu _'il_ était parti à vrai dire. Sasuke ne cessait de rêver de ses retrouvailles avec la personne qui avait partagé sa vie pendant deux ans et qui avait hanté ses pensées pendant les deux années suivantes. Il ne cessait de s'imaginer la réaction de Lithia si jamais elle venait à tout découvrir mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui cacher bien longtemps. Elle était devenu sa nouvelle raison de vivre et il l'aimait profondément mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier ni à arrêter de l'aimer _lui_. Et oui, peu de personnes étaient au courant, ses amis et leurs copines, sa mère et son frère, mais Sasuke n'était pas à 100% hétéro. Il pensait tout d'abord être gay mais sa rencontre avec la noire lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il était tout simplement bi. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si simple que ça en avait l'air.

Sasuke pensa que le meilleur moyen de tout raconter à la noire serait qu'elle l'accompagne à son rendez-vous avec lui mais en même temps il ne savait comment il allait lui montrer qu'il lui avait manquer et ne voulait surtout pas sentir sur lui le regard de dégoût que la noire risquait de lui lancer après…Il était totalement perdu, à la fois heureux de _le_ retrouver et triste d'avoir à perdre l'une des personnes ayant réussi à voler son cœur. Quelque part, il était conscient que la ressemblance d'aura entre les deux était ce qui l'avait poussé à se rapprocher de la noire. Il se dit que la meilleure solution serait d'en parler soit à son grand frère soit à Suigetsu et Pain, qui l'avaient soutenu quand tous les autres lui tournaient le dos. Sasuke regarda son réveil, qu'il avait rebranché après son vol plané, et à la vue de l'heure (5h55), décida de se lever pour prendre une douche avant de partir en cours et essayer de retenir son grand frère avant qu'il ne sorte on ne sait où avec Dieu seul sait qui.

Il mit toutes les chances de son côté pour ne pas réveiller sa petite-amie avant d'avoir pu parler à son frère et réussi à interpeller celui-ci au moment où il allait franchir le pas de la porte :

« - 'Tachi attend !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ptit frère ? répondit le plus vieux en fermant la porte

\- Il faut que je te parle d'un truc…

\- Viens on va dans la cuisine ! Deidara va me tuer mais bon, mon petit frère avant tout !

\- Merci Onii-chan

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

\- Ca ! répondit le plus petit en tendant son téléphone au plus vieux. _*Ce dernier lu attentivement le message et son air changea quand il reconnut l'expéditeur*_

\- Il va donc revenir…Tu l'aimes toujours hein ?

\- Je crois bien mais en même temps Lithia aussi je l'aime et je ne peux rien faire maintenant qu'elle n'a plus nulle part où aller…

\- Ouai je comprends…Et pourquoi tu ne lui racontes pas tout, ce serait plus simple tu ne penses pas ?

\- Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? 'Bonjour mon cœur, à oui j't'avais pas dit mais avant qu'on sorte ensemble j'étais avec un mec' et il va revenir mercredi ! Ça te dérange pas si je vais le voir parce même si je t'aime beaucoup, je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier ?'

\- C'est sûr que dis comme ça t'as aucune chance !

\- Tout ce que je vais gagner avec cette histoire c'est que je vais les perdre tous les deux parce même s'il dit qu'il me pardonne si je l'ai remplacé, je suis quasi sûr qu'il n'apprécierait pas que ce soit par une fille…et elle ne voudra plus me voir quand elle saura…

\- De toute manière il faut bien que tu en parles un jour parce que sortir avec deux personnes en même temps c'est le pire que tu puisses te faire et surtout leur faire.

\- En plus je ne suis pas vraiment Mister. Pokerface alors si je cache quelque chose, ça va se voir direct…Tu feras quoi à ma place ?

\- Si Kisame revenait alors que je suis avec Deidara ? Je crois que j'organiserais une rencontre à trois et que je prendrais ma décision après, n'écoutant que mon cœur en fonction de leur réaction.

\- Je savais que Deidara n'était pas un simple ami !

\- Je ne l'ai jamais caché en même temps ptit frère ! Alors que vas-tu faire ?

\- Ecouter mon frère et amener Lithia au parc mercredi pour qu'elle le rencontre…

\- Pour que je rencontre qui exactement parce que je suis plus sûre de comprendre grand-chose là ! intervint la noire

\- Bon je vous laisse discuter, c'est la meilleure solution ptit frère et de toute manière tu n'as plus le choix que de lui en parler maintenant qu'elle nous a entendus parler de lui. A ce soir, Sasuke. A ce soir Lithia. »

Il sortit de la cuisine, mis ses chaussures et son manteau et sortit retrouver son blond à lui qui allait péter un boulon parce qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Pendant ce temps, Lithia s'installa sur une chaise en face de Sasuke, attendant que celui-ci s'explique. Le brun, tétanisé par la peur et l'angoisse, maudit son frère de l'avoir laissé seul face à elle mais en même temps il savait que le résultat aurait été le même qu'il soit là ou pas. Il soupira fortement et se lança :

« - Je vais tout t'expliquer mais je t'en supplie laisse-moi raconter jusqu'à la fin même si pour cela tu dois me frapper quand j'aurais terminé.

\- Hm, répondit-elle en commençant à se préparer un petit dèj

\- Bon alors, tout à commencer il y 4 ans, lors de la rentrée en 6ème. Je venais d'arriver à l'Anbu Academy et je ne connaissais personne. Je me suis retrouver dans une classe avec Suigetsu et Pain, eux aussi nouveaux mais ils se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire. Nous nous sommes rapprochés mais les autres élèves ne cessaient de se moquer de moi et de me rejeter parce que j'étais assez refermé sur moi-même en raison du divorce de mes parents. C'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai vu. C'était un nouveau lui aussi mais il était arrivé en retard dès le premier jour. J'étais seul à une table et il est venu s'installer à côté de moi. Il a fait la conversation à lui tout seul pendant toute la journée alors que je ne pouvais détacher les yeux de cette lueur d'espoir et de vie qui me tombait dessus alors que j'étais au plus mal.

\- Vous vous êtes rapprochés jusqu'à ce que vous ressentiez plus que de l'amitié l'un envers l'autre, vous êtes sorti ensemble mais vous vous êtes séparés !

\- En effet, il était dans une famille d'accueil et celle-ci avait pris la décision de déménager. Après deux ans passés à Suna, il dut suivre sa famille et partir à Oto. Je ne l'ai jamais supporté parce qu'il ne m'a prévenu que le vendredi de son départ le samedi matin. On s'est disputé assez violemment et dans un excès de colère j'ai supprimé tout moyen de le contacter et il a fait de même. Ça faisait presque trois ans que je n'avais pas de nouvelles mais il m'a envoyé un sms hier pour me dire qu'il revenait à Suna mercredi et qu'il voulait me voir…

\- Tu n'as jamais pu l'oublier malgré tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…C'était juste pour tenter de l'effacer de ta mémoire hein ?

\- Non c'est faux ! Tout ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime, je t'aime énormément mais tu as raison sur un point, je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier et les sentiments que j'ai à son égard sont toujours présents malgré le fait que je pensais qu'ils avaient totalement disparu.

\- On ne peut pas aimer deux personnes en même temps Sasuke…

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais je te jure qu'à aucun moment je ne me suis joué de toi ou de tes sentiments. Tu es apparue devant moi comme un ange et je t'aime désespérément…

\- Je veux bien faire une concession et me dire que tes sentiments envers nous deux sont sincères mais c'est hard de se dire que je passe après un mec'…Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu sois bi…

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Non pas du tout parce que quelle que soit ton orientation sexuelle, quoique tu fasses je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. Par contre ne te réjouis pas trop vite parce que je déteste qu'on ma cache des choses et là ce n'est pas une petite histoire quand même alors je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Ca va te paraître lâche et passe partout comme excuse mais c'est ça alors tant pis : j'avais peur que tu me quittes parce que j'étais sorti avec un mec', j'avais peur que tout ce qu'on a ne vole en éclat parce que, au jour d'aujourd'hui je suis perdu, et que je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux, parce que je pensais que tu avais réussi à me faire oublier que je l'aimais…

\- Quand est-ce que tu dois le voir ?

\- Mercredi dans le parc où on est allé hier vers 15h.

\- Eh bien jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre et jusqu'à ce que tu y voies plus clair, on fait un break. Je ne veux pas rompre parce que j'ai le sentiment que ce serait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie mais on ne peut pas agir comme si on était un couple avec ce que tu ressens. Désolée…

\- Merci, merci beaucoup de comprendre et de ne pas me rejeter. Je ne te mérite pas…

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! De toute manière, même si tu le choisis lui, je ne renierais jamais l'amitié profonde qui nous unit donc n'ait crainte. Et puis, je ne te regarderais jamais avec une once de dégout dans le regard comme tu pensais que je le ferais parce que je suis une yaoiste dans l'âme alors ne t'en fais pas. Mercredi arrivera plus vite que tu ne le penses et on peut toujours se parler même si on ne s'embrasse plus ou qu'on se ne cajole plus. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

\- D'accord, je te remercierais jamais assez d'être aussi…toi !

\- Bon je vais me préparer parce que sinon on va être en retard! A tout à l'heure Sasuke.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure ! »

La jeune fille se leva, un air impassible sur le visage, masque qui tomba dès qu'elle ferma la porte de sa chambre. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte, ramena ses genoux de manière à les encercler avec ses bras, posa sa tête sur ses genoux et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle ne pouvait croire ce que le brun venait de lui annoncer : cela ne la dérangeait pas que certains de ses amis assument leur orientation sexuelle différente et elle était fan de Yaoi mais savoir que son petit ami n'avait jamais pu oublier le mec avait qui il était sorti, presque 3 ans après qu'ils aient théoriquement rompu, était trop compliqué à accepter. Elle se força à se lever et, une fois habillée, se refugia dans la salle de bain pour éviter tout contact avec le brun. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état parce quoiqu'elle puisse penser, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux et qu'il ne se préoccupe pas de ses états d'âme pour faire son choix. Mais ça faisait quand même mal. Atrocement mal…

Sasuke termina son petit déjeuner, mit la vaisselle dans l'évier et monta se préparer pour aller au lycée. Il sortait de sa chambre lorsqu'il vit Lithia sortir précipitamment de la salle de bain, il comprit qu'elle pleurait malgré le sourire qu'elle avait affiché plus tôt. Il s'en voulut énormément et se lamenta du retour du renard qui faisait battre son cœur autant que la noire le faisait. Il descendit les escaliers mais avant d'avoir pu arriver dans l'entrée il entendit la porte claquer signe que quelqu'un venait de sortir. Il comprit alors que la jeune fille était partie sans l'attendre, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il sentit les larmes montés mais les ravala et se précipita dans l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures à la vite et tenter de la rattraper. Quelle ne fut pas se surprise de trouver la jeune fille assise sur le muret où ils se donnaient rendez-vous à chaque fois. Elle était de dos, ses longs cheveux noirs et blancs flottant au gré de vent. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit ses bras découverts et de longues traces noires de maquillage sous ses yeux lorsqu'elle tourna la tête :

« - Je crois que je vais pas pouvoir aller en cours aujourd'hui…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Mon beau-père m'a vue sortir de la maison, s'est précipité vers moi et m'a traité de tous les noms parce que j'habitais avec un garçon de ma classe à deux pas chez eux… mes bras me font mal…je suis tellement désolée…

\- Viens, on rentre ! dit le brun en lui prenant tendrement la main

\- Nan, tu vas être en retard…

\- On s'en fout !

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu as vu dans l'état dans lequel il t'a mis, dans l'état ou JE t'ai mis ! Alors maintenant tu rentres avec moi dans cette maison et c'est tout ! »

La jeune fille acquiesça rapidement, étonnée du changement de ton du brun, et suivit celui qu'elle aimait dans la maison. Il lui enleva ses chaussures avant de la faire monter dans la salle de bain pour enlever le maquillage qui avait coulé. Il prit ses bras avec d'infinies précautions et appliqua du désinfectant sur les nouvelles marques puis mis des bandages pour éviter aux plaies de se rouvrir. Pendant que le brun s'occupait d'elle, la jeune fille n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche, laissant de temps à autre échapper un rictus de douleur. La voix, redevenue pleine de tendresse, du brun la sortit de son état de transe :

« - Allez viens maintenant on va en cours. _*Il se retourna mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, quelque chose lui retint le bras*_

\- Tu resteras quand même avec moi, même si tu le choisi lui ?

\- Bien sûr voyons ! Je n'ai aucune raison de le laisser surtout que maintenant tu n'as plus nulle part où aller !

\- Merci… »

Elle se leva sans lâcher le bras de Sasuke et ils sortirent ensemble de la salle de bain et descendirent les escaliers pour remettre leurs chaussures et se diriger une bonne fois pour toute vers la gare le brun regarda l'heure et s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas si en retard que ça mais que Suigetsu et Pain avait déjà dut partir. Quelque part il en était content parce qu'il savait que ses amis se seraient posés des questions en voyant le comportement éteint et distant que la noire. Il avait étonné de la question de la noire mais énormément touché de voir à quel point elle tenait à lui. Il n'en culpabilisa que plus, ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir lors de ses retrouvailles avec lui. Le brun libéra son bras de l'étreinte de son vis-à-vis et le passa par-dessus ses épaules pour la rapprocher le plus possible de lui. Il voulait profiter au maximum des moments passés avec elle avant le moment fatidique de leur rencontre avec _son renard_ …

O~O

Mwa : Voilà c'est la fin de la première partie!

Naruto : Ca veut dire que tu ne vas me faire apparaître que dans la deuxième partie?!

Mwa : Bah oui c'est logique!

Sasuke : Moi je dis ça je dis rien mais je les sens mal ces retrouvailles...

Kakashi : Et tu as bien raison! A la prochaine tout le monde! Laissez des reviews sinon elle va pleurer toute seule dans son coin jusqu'au prochain chapitre!


End file.
